All For Love
by MtvHH
Summary: ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar?
1. Un cambio radical

Un cambio radical

Harry se encontraba en la casa de su padrino Sirius, con la extensa inteligencia de Hermione lograron rescatarlo del velo, claro no fue fácil, fueron meses y meses de inaguantable búsqueda, sin embargo todo valió la pena, la sonrisa de Harry al saber que tenia un hogar, un hogar donde los insultos y maltratos estaban de mas, un hogar donde el era feliz.

Sirius insistió en comprarse un carro, según el era necesario en el mundo muggle a pesar de que pueden trasladarse sin mucho esfuerzo, nadie le creyó como has de esperar, solo quería divertirse e impresionar a una que otra mujer que conozca, ya era de esperarse, nunca cambia.

De vez en cuando Harry le tocaba lavarlo, no le molestaba para nada, su entretenimiento que si padrino le había exigido tuvo sus recompensas, a pesar del quidditch formo un buen cuerpo, apetecible para cualquier jovencita que pasaba, por lo cual, divertido de tal situación se quita la playera, demostrando las inigualables métodos de seducir que Sirius le enseño.

Cuando termino, decidió descansar un rato, tendiéndose en el césped hasta anochecer, admirando la hermosa noche que empezaba a revelarse, relajado como hace muchos años no estaba, disfruto cada segundo, sabia que corría peligro pero la Orden lo cuidaba excesivamente, aunque le molestaba era un precio que debía pagar si quería estar lejos de los Dursley.

Harry a comer decía su padrino desde la casa, pocas horas después.

Ya voy!

Una vez adentro comió lo más rápido que pudo para alistar su maleta, mientras Sirius lo miraba asombrado.

Tranquilo harry, no tienes por que apresurarte, tienes tiempo para alistarte, los Weasley no irán a ningún lado tras decir esto, el ojiverde empezó a comer mas despacio, agradecido por el cariño que su padrino le otorgaba.

Sirius le contaba a harry todas sus aventuras con sus padres y le daba consejos de cómo ser un verdadero galán, pero harry no usaba sus dotes de conquista, estaba muy feliz con su novia Alyson, que conoció junto a varios amigos en AEAC (academia especial de aurores capacitados XD), es una institución para los magos menores de edad con gran poder, les otorgaba una licencia de un mago mayor y iba a varias misiones, así que podría hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, cosa que harry no desaprovechaba.

Cuando termino de comer, se fue a bañar y alisto todo en su nuevo baúl negro con cerraduras doradas y espero con ansias que llegara mañana donde partiría a La Madriguera.

Al amanecer se despertó a las 7 am, se baño, se puso un jeans con una playera negra, cortesía de su padrino al ver la escasa ropa que tenia, se puso sus lentillas y se trato de peinar pero era un caso perdido, aun así le daba una imagen rebelde que combinaba perfectamente con su sonrisa, ahora sexy. Se coloco su reloj nuevo que le daba un toque más varonil, ya que el otro se le arruino en el Torneo y un perfume muy irresistible al olfato del sexo femenino.

Sirius vamonos, no quiero llegar tarde dijo impaciente mientras lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta principal.

Ya bajo, súbete al carro, no tardo

Bueno, pero ¡MUEVETE!

Ya voy, ya voy. ¡Dios que ahijado me tengo! murmuro Sirius divertido desde el segundo piso.

Te escuche! dijo harry una vez que salio de la casa

Llegaron a la madriguera y Sirius se fue apresurado a su trabajo por que iba tarde (como siempre, al igual que yo XD). Cuando entro todos se quedaron asombrados a su cambio, mas maduro, en todos sus sentidos.

Hola! saludo alegremente a los Weasley, mientras era abrazado por Molly.

Ron, por que no llevas a harry a su habitación dijo la Sra. weasley, después de abrazar al recién llegado.

Claro, ven Harry, deberías ver como quedo la casa, como sabes la están remodelando, por fin tengo un cuarto para mi, así no tengo que aguantarme a Ginny y sus amiguitas decía mientras subía las escaleras.

Una vez llegado ron, le mostró la nueva habitación de harry, donde se encontraba, 2 camas, un baño y un gran armario, al igual que el resto de la casa, era acogedor y calido.

¿Te gusta? mama y papa hicieron unos toques para agrandar la casa

Es fantástico! - Exclamo el ojiverde - Oye ron, cuando llega Hermione?

Ah, llega hoy en la noche dice que…… pero fue interrumpido por la Sra. weasley

Ron, Harry bajen, tengo que hablar con ustedes

Que pasa madre? Dijeron al unísono los gemelos al encontrarse todos en la sala

Tu madre y yo vamos al ministerio y nos quedaremos en el caldero chorreante por motivos del trabajo, así que pasaran el verano solos explico el Sr. weasley

Si, si, somos libres, si, a hacer loco! Cantaban y saltaban al mismo tiempo los gemelos

Ni se les ocurra hacer algo indebido dijo enfadada la Sra. weasley

Harry cariño, te lo dejo todo en tus manos, se que protegerás la casa y cuidaras de ellos dijo mientras se despedía de el con un gran abrazo

No se preocupe Sra. weasley, me encargare de todo

Oye! porque Harry y no yo? Pregunto Ron indignado

Porque harry es mas maduro y responsable que todos ustedes! dijo el Sr. weasley

Bueno adiós y pórtense bien dijo la Sra. Weasley con la mirada cristalina, abrazando a todos.

Horas después llego una tormenta tan fuerte, para desgracia de Harry, tenia que traer cubetas de la bodega afuera de la casa por las goteras, ya que era el responsable de la casa.

Harry que se encontraba afuera chorreando agua por toda su ropa, no se dio cuenta que en ese mismo instante, Hermione llegaba por polvos flu y saludo a todos, antes de subir con Ginny a su cuarto.

Se recostó en la cama vacía de la izquierda mientras contemplaba la habitación

Ginny donde esta harry? Pregunto sin rodeos

Esta afuera, por que el idiota de mi hermano se le olvido meter las cubetas para las goteras, en la mañana.

¿¿Esta afuera? ¿¿En esta tormenta? Pero Ron debería ir, no Harry, fue a el que se le olvido.

Lo se, pero no se puede hacer nada sin las cubetas, además Harry se ofreció por que mi hermano no quiso mojarse, ya sabes como es el.

No puedo creerlo, como Ron puede ser tan irresponsable, es un inmaduro decía Hermione muy enojada

A que no adivinas que? Dijo sonriendo maliosamente

Que? pregunto Hermione intrigada

Harry esta mas rico que nunca, con solo verlo te derrites, casi no lo reconocí dijo Ginny recordando cuando lo vio

Tan cambiado esta? Dijo Hermione curiosa

Ni te imaginas dijo Ginny con voz soñadora

Ya me gustaría verlo, digo, por lo que dices exclamo Hermione nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora de la pelirroja.

Bueno vamos abajo, ah, tu duermes con Harry

Está bien

Apenas finalizaron de bajar las escaleras, se abrió la puerta y harry apareció temblando de pies a cabeza tratando inútilmente de controlarse, venia con grandes cubetas, las dejó en el suelo y murmuraba algo así como:

¡Espera a que me encuentre Ron! ¡Merlín, que frío, me voy a morir de hipotermia! ¡Ya parezco una gallina temblando!

Su aspecto afecto a los weasley, al verlo temblar sin parar, que por su culpa Harry se estaba congelando de pies a cabeza. Hermione se quedo de piedra con la boca abierta al ver a ese chico tan guapo y para suerte de ella, su ropa se apego a el por la lluvia, dejando ver sus grandes músculos a causa del entrenamiento del AEAC. Cuando reacciono, recriminándose por sus "impuros" pensamientos, se le ilumino la cara y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

Harry!

Hermione- Le correspondió el abrazo y la alzó un poco mientras la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura – Mione, estás mojada por mi culpa le murmuro al oído sin soltarla

Que me importa! Te extrañe mucho Harry

Yo también mione, que bueno que no te importa porque me estas calentando dijo rechinando los dientes sin evitarlo, Hermione al escucharlo lo abrazo aun más fuerte, lamentando la labor que le fue asignada por la incapacidad de Ron.

Se separaron y Hermione le alboroto mas el pelo, mojando a todos.

Oye! exclamaron los weasley fingiendo estar enfadados para luego reírse.

Bueno, voy a cambiarme, Hermione me acompañas, tengo que hablar contigo

Claro Harry

Subieron en silencio y el chico apenas entro agarro un short deportivo gris y se metió al baño para cambiarse, mientras tanto Hermione se sentó en la cama, intrigada por lo que harry quería hablarle.

Una vez que Harry salio, Hermione se cayo de la cama al verlo sin camisa, mostrando unos pectorales bien formados al igual que sus abdominales y secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, rogando que harry no la haya visto caer. Pero harry si la vio y sonrío disimuladamente.

Que raro, jure que mi camisa estaba en el baño, recuerdo dejarla ahí cuando me cambie de ropa (si claro, se le olvido! XD) murmuro el ojiverde para si mismo

Po por q ue n no revi revisas en e el arm ar mar io dijo nerviosa y roja al ver a harry así.

Harry abrió el armario, encontró la playera azul, se la puso, coloco la toalla en su lugar y se sentó en su cama, al frente de Hermione.

Y de que querías hablar conmigo? dijo Hermione sin dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de su amigo.

¿Sabes lo de la AEAC, la academia en la cual estoy?

Si lo se, pero, ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? Pregunto impaciente

Pues, me dijeron que voy a recibir clases extras, más avanzadas y puedo tener una compañera para esas clases, así que decidí que si tú quieres puedes estar conmigo en esas clases. ¿Que te parece? Pregunto con ansias esperando su respuesta

Hermione salto de la cama a causa de la emoción y lo abrazo tan fuerte que harry cayo en la cama con Hermione encima, todavía abrazándolo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se soltó inmediatamente del chico al igual que el la soltaba y sonrojada le dijo que si, encantada.

Cuando bajaron, harry preparo la deliciosa cena con magia y hablaron animadamente, hasta que George sugirió jugar un juego llamado verdad o castigo, pero si mientes lo sabremos por medio de la magia, así que después de cenar, todos decidieron decir la verdad, ya que el castigo no sonaba muy agradable, especialmente viniendo de los gemelos.

Empezaron a jugar y Ron no espero mucho para preguntar

Hermione, ¿Tuvistes novio antes? dijo con una sonrisa maliosa

Si, Víctor contesto sonrojada

Harry, tienes novia, así que……….. ¿Eres virgen? pregunto Fred con picardía, Hermione y Ginny sintieron un balde de agua fría mientras Ron lo miraba sorprendido

No, respondió sonrojado dejando a todos pasmados.

¿¿Desde cuando? Pregunto una vez más Fred aun sorprendido, creyendo que su respuesta seria otra.

¿Se acuerdan que estaba 2 años en el instituto pero por medio de magia fue solo una semana y tres días?- Todos asistieron- Pues seria en este verano o hace medio año.

Todos algo aturdidos por su respuesta, siguieron jugando. Y Ginny no se lo creía, mientras Hermione, no sabia porque se sentía mal al saberlo.

Ron ¿Te gusta alguien? pregunto Harry sin hacerse esperar

Me gustaba Hermione pero ahora me gusta Luna respondió rojo como un tomate al igual que la castaña, estaba algo sonrojada al ser mencionada.

Ginny, ¿Te esta empezando a gustar alguien MAS? Pregunto Hermione ya que todos sabían que sentía algo por harry

Si, pero no diré el nombre dijo muy bajo sonrojada dejando a Ron algo molesto.

Hermione, ¿En verdad te gusta Krum? Pregunto George

No, bueno no mucho, algo dijo sorprendiendo a todos y alegrando un poco al ojiverde sin saber porque

Harry, amas a Alyson? pregunto Ginny, todos esperaban su respuesta

Este…….mmm……. no se, creo que si, bueno, tal vez……. no mucho decía indeciso.

Bueno ya es tarde me voy a dormir dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, por que la forma en que lo miraban, la situación era muy incomoda. Se despidió de un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y a Hermione mientras les sonría, haciendo que las chicas se sintieran en las nubes.


	2. Solo seremos amigos ¿verdad?

Solo seremos amigos ¿verdad?

Si, yo también me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada dijo Ginny mientras bostezaba y los demás le seguían, era mucho para una noche.

Una vez en el cuarto se quito la playera y el short, quedando solo en bóxer, se metió entre las sabanas, mirando fijamente el techo, hasta que escucho que abrían la puerta y la cerraban cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, era Hermione.

No te preocupes, no estoy dormido dijo sobresaltando a la chica, quien le sonrió antes de meterse al baño para cambiarse, mientras volvía a mirar el techo, cuando la castaña salio en bata, que le hacia resaltar su hermosa figura, Harry la miro asombrado, al notarlo se sonrojo notablemente, esperando no ser muy evidente.

Te ves muy bien en pijama mione dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias respondió más sonrojada por el comentario

Debemos dormir, mañana vamos al lago

Buenas noches Harry dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama izquierda.

Buenas noches mione

Como me llamaste? (a la hora que se da cuenta)

Te dije mione, pero si no te gusta, no hay problema, es solo que tu nombre es largo pero aun así es bonito, pero si tu no quieres que…pero fue interrumpido por la chica

No hay problema, que tú me llames así, es solo que me extraño.

Alrededor de las 3 am, todos dormían placidamente a excepción del ojiverde, se revolcaba por la cama constantemente, gimiendo de cansancio y dolor a causa de la cicatriz, mientras que la castaña se despertaba poco a poco por el ruido, pero salto de la cama al ver al chico pálido, sudando frío y con la cicatriz sangrando, corrió hacia el y trataba desesperadamente de despertarlo.

Minutos después despertó sobresaltado, sentándose automáticamente, miro alrededor y noto a Hermione, con la mirada preocupada.

¿Harry estas bien? pregunto mientras lloraba silenciosamente

Pero el ojiverde no respondía, tenía ambas manos aferradas a su cicatriz, pensó que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos a causa del dolor, mientras sangraba más.

Hermione al ver que no respondía, corrió hacia el baño en busca de un limpión para controlar el sangrado de su amigo.

Cuando regreso, le limpio la sangre cuidadosamente con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía firmemente su barbilla para que no se moviera.

Lo que le extraño a harry es que apenas Hermione lo toco, se le alivio el dolor y mientras ella lo limpiaba, el la miraba como hipnotizado por sus ojos, que seguía llorando, al darse cuenta, la atrajo hacia el, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura y la chica se aferro a su cuello mientras sollozaba mas fuerte.

Todo esta bien, solo fue un sueño, un simple sueño le susurro dulcemente en su oído, queriendo tranquilizarla.

No fue solo un sueño harry, estabas muy mal y sangrabas, no me mientas por favor, dime lo que te paso decía aun mas preocupada. Harry la soltó levemente para mirarla a los ojos, se sintió fatal al verla llorar, separo sus manos de su cintura para colocarlos en sus mejillas, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas delicadamente.

Tuve un sueño con Voldermort, estaba matando muggles por diversión y tiene un plan dijo enojado al ver como torturaba a la gente

¿Que clase de plan? pregunto temerosamente ya que creía la respuesta pero no quería admitirlo

Tu sabes de que plan Hermione, para matarme, solo para eso

Pero tiene que haber algo, una explicación de porque Voldermort tiene ese afán de matarte, no solo por su maldito orgullo dijo desesperada y temblando

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenia que contarle a Hermione sobre la profecía, pero sabia que le iba a afectar demasiado, así que le dijo que se sentara, le explico sobre su conexión con Voldermort, sus pesadillas y la profecía. Cuando termino Hermione estaba pálida y lo único que se le ocurrió era abrazarla para reconfortarla. Se quedaron abrazados hasta caer dormidos, esa noche harry durmió mejor que nunca.

A las 6:30 am, Harry despertó y se quedo contemplando a su amiga durmiendo placidamente, con su cabeza apoyada en su desnudo pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente y el hacia lo mismo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Hermione despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar que durmió muy bien. Cuando despertó del todo, recordó la noche pasada y se sonrojo levemente al ver como estaban abrazados, pero se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta que Harry la contemplaba con una sonrisa.

¿Que hora es? pregunto aun abrazada a el, sin la mas mínima intención de separarse

Faltan 10 para las 7 respondió con una sonrisa, no sabia porque le encantaba que no dejaran de abrazarse.

¿Como dormiste? dijo preocupada olvidándose por completo el motivo de su sonrojo

Después de lo de anoche, dormí mejor que nunca

¿Porque?

Supongo que por tu compañía dijo sin dejar de sonreír, la chica al oír esto se sonrojo y noto que al estar con Harry le ayudaba. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, aun abrazados, de pronto Harry se acordó que tenían que despertarse temprano para ir al lago, así que se separo de Hermione y ella a ver que se iba se separo de el desilusionada pero aun así lo disimulo. Cuando harry salio de la cama, Hermione se le quedo viendo muy sonrojada y con la boca abierta al ver que harry solo llevaba bóxer.

Pensamientos de Hermione

¿Pero que me pasa? Porque me sonrojo a cada rato / Como no te ibas a sonrojar si es un rico, además estaba durmiendo contigo usando solo un bóxer y se ve que tiene mucho que mostrar, especialmente en cierto lugar / No, ¿Que rayos estoy pensando? Tengo que controlarme, no he visto nada, si, absolutamente nada / Si tu lo dices, entonces, porque no le quitabas la vista de encima y tras de todo no se te perdió ni un detalle / Cállate! Será mejor que me empiece a alistar, voy a usar el baño de Ginny y tratare de olvidar esto / Como si pudieras…

Pensamientos de Harry

Como me encanto estar ahí abrazado de Hermione, se ve tan linda / Con ese cuerpo, quien no iba a pasárselo de lo lindo / Pero es mi amiga, nada mas mi amiga / Y porque estas triste al decir eso, admítelo te gusta / No me gusta, solo estoy confundido, mejor me baño, así olvido este acontecimiento.

Una vez bañado se coloco un short negro y una playera blanca con, sus tennis, y puso sus anteojos de sol negros en su bolsillo, bajo a preparar el desayuno, al rato llego Hermione muy guapa con un short y una blusa pequeña, muy fresca.

Mione, podrías terminar de encargarte del desayuno, voy a ir a despertar a los demás

Si, ve, no te preocupes

Gracias

De nada

Cuando se iba, se detuvo y giro hacia ella

Hermione…

¿Si?

Te ves muy linda dijo Harry antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente, dejando a la chica muy roja.

Harry fue hasta los cuartos, despertó a Ron con un almohadazo al igual que los gemelos y a Ginny la sacudió delicadamente, ella despertó tan roja como un tomate, al verlo con una sonrisa.

Vístanse rápido, que hoy vamos al lago, ah, el desayuno ya esta listo, sin notar las reacciones que provocaba en la pelirroja.

S si es esta bi i een ya baj bajo tartamudeo Ginny aun muy roja.

Se fue a desayunar con Hermione donde hablaron animadamente sobre música y cosas muggles. Siguieron hablando todo el camino hacia el lago, sin darse cuenta de las caras que ponía Ginny al tratar inútilmente de llamar la atención de harry.

Al llegar al lago, Fred agarro a Ron mientras George hacia lo mismo con Ginny, tirándolos al lago sin darles tiempo de quitarse la ropa. Harry y Hermione no paraban de reír al ver tal escena, Se desvistieron, el ojiverde no perdía ningún movimiento de la castaña al desvestirse y la chica no se quedaba atrás (OJO, el bañador lo tenían debajo de la ropa).

Una vez en trajes de baño, Harry agarro a Hermione entre brazos mientras ella le decía entre risas que la bajara, pero haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas y de un salto se metió con ella al lago. Toda la mañana se la pasaron en el lago disfrutando del soleado día, jugando quidditch mientras la castaña leía.

Todas las noches Hermione dormía con Harry, abrazados, la castaña se sonrojaba, por la "pijama" de harry, platicaban hasta altas horas de la noche, sin importarles nadie mas, solo ellos. Eran las mejores vacaciones que habían tenido, especialmente por el hecho de dormir juntos (no sean malpensados XD).


	3. Estoy celosa?

¿¿¿Estoy celosa?

Llego el día de ir a Hogwarts, Harry se encontraba entre feliz y triste, feliz por que iría a Hogwarts pero triste ya que le encanto estar en la madriguera.

El chico llevaba unos jeans negros, con una cadena de metal que colgaba del bolsillo delantero al trasero, una playera negra y sus anteojos de sol (No pude evitarlo… o.O)

Una vez que acomodaron los baúles en el compartimiento, Harry salio un momento a esperar a Alyson que iba a estudiar en Hogwarts.

Mientras la esperaba con sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, recostado ligeramente en un muro, no podía dejar de notar como sacaba suspiros de las chicas que lo veían. Cuando la vio, la abrazo fuertemente y sin poder contenerse se dieron un apasionado beso que duro varios minutos. Al separarse se miraron fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

¿Como has estado preciosa?

De maravilla con solo verte respondió seductoramente

Harry la beso con mas pasión, sin darse cuenta que Hermione fue en busca de el al ver porque se demoraba tanto y se quedo de piedra al verlo abrazado de ella, pero sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlos besarse. No entendía por que se sentía molesta e incompetente, si Harry no era nada de ella pero aun así no pudo evitarlo.

Decidió regresar pero Harry la vio y le presento a su novia, regresaron al compartimiento donde Ron comía ranas de chocolate pero casi se atraganta al ver una chica de cabello lacio negro, perfectamente cuidado, unos ojos muy brillantes azules, que irradian felicidad y misterio. Su expresión tenía un toque sensual al igual su cuerpo. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que iba tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo, el chico la presento y se acomodaron en el compartimiento, con Harry al lado de Alyson que no paraban de besarse intensamente, ese beso tan caluroso que embriagaba el compartimiento, Ron se encontraba al lado de Hermione que solo leía tratando de ignorar lo que la pareja hacia (misión imposible).

Pensamientos de Hermione

Solo besos y besos ¿Que es? No tienen nada mas que hacer / Si te escucharan dirían que estas celosa / Yo no estoy celosa, es solo mi amigo / Entonces por que te sientes fatal cada vez que el la besa y podría ser mas que un amigo… / Por que habría de interesarle alguien como yo y no somos mas que amigos / Admites que te gusta ¿verdad/ No me gusta / Si te gusta / Que no / Que si / Que no / Que si / Ya cállate!

Se dirigieron a los carruajes que lo llevaban directamente al castillo, donde se despidieron de Alyson, dado a que la chica iba con los de primer año para la selección.

Una vez en el gran comedor, después de la selección, el director anuncio la llegada de una nueva alumna Alyson Thompson, que iba cursar sexto año, así que seria seleccionada en su respectiva. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dar paso a la joven, la chica con paso decidido cruzo todo el gran comedor para llegar al sombrero, mientras que los chicos la contemplaban y cruzaban los dedos debajo de la mesa para que estuviera en su misma casa, pero a las chicas no les hacia nada de gracia al ser ignoradas por culpa de esa joven. Fueron eternos minutos, especialmente para Harry, cuando el sombrero decidía en que casa estaría. Hasta que anuncio:

Griffindor!

Todos de la casa mencionada estallaron en aplausos para dar la bienvenida a esa hermosa joven, se sentó al lado de su novio, pero no aguanto la tentación de plantarle un sonoro beso, que harry aprovecho para convertirlo en uno mas apasionado. Al separarse, con la respiración agitada por la falta de aire, se dieron cuenta que eran el blanco de cientos de miradas, entre ellas estaban miradas de odio provocadas de celos y envidia, al ver que el chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts estaba ocupado, aun así no les importo.

Te dije mi amor que iba a estar en griffindor decía Alyson dulcemente

Me pregunto como te puedo demostrar lo feliz que estoy en este momento dijo harry acercándose más a ella, mientras Hermione sentía que el mundo se le caía encima.

Creo que se puede arreglar ¿no crees? Respondió antes de unirse en un tierno y dulce beso.

Al terminar de comer, los prefectos guiaron a los de primer año a sus casas, Harry les informaba de los peligros que abundan en el castillo, asustándolos a todos y Hermione trataba sin poder lograrlo tranquilizarlos contándoles la historia de Hogwarts mientras le mandaba miradas asesinas a Harry, el joven se dio cuenta que le espera una buena reprimida de parte de su amiga.

Cuando todos fueron a dormir, Harry se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego esperando a Hermione y ella al asegurarse que se durmieron, regreso a la sala común.

Al parecer estamos solos comento el ojiverde tratando de aligerar la tensión

¿¿Como se te ocurre asustarlos así? pregunto visiblemente enojada

No te pongas así, es mejor asustarlos y contarles todo, que vayan explorando el castillo como nosotros dijo tratando de calmarla al mismo tiempo en que le agarraba la mano.

Esta bien, tienes razón, es mejor de esa forma dijo sentándose al lado de harry y mirando fijamente las llamas que luminaban ligeramente la sala común.

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces se recostó en el sillón, atrayendo a Hermione hacia el, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazaba mas fuerte. Sin planearlo cayeron dormidos con una sonrisa en los labios buscando el calor en el cuerpo del otro.


	4. Te necesito

Te necesito

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó muy feliz al recordar la noche la noche pasada y se estremeció al sentir como su amigo la abrazaba por la cintura, extrañada de tal estremecimiento lo contemplo por varios segundos, hasta que su mirada se desvío en sus labios entreabiertos, tenia una inmensa tentación de besarlo, que no sabia si seria capaz de controlarse, lentamente se fue acercando, mientras apoyaba con su mano derecha un poco mas en el pecho de su amigo, cuando estaba a unos centímetros, el chico se movió, sobresaltando a Hermione, que después del susto reacciono y decidió despertarlo.

Harry, vamos, despierta dijo susurrándole en el oído

Mmm…

Vamos, si nos ven aquí, van a pensar cosas que no son

Ok, pero unos minutos más dijo sin abrir los ojos

Hermione se sonrojo al sentir que harry la atraía mas, quedando a un palmo de distancia. Trato de clamarse, respirando profundamente varias veces.

Solo serán unos minutos más, y después subimos

Gracias mione agradeció con una sonrisa pero aun así con los ojos cerrados

¿Por que? Pregunto extrañada

Porque contigo a mi lado, me hace sentir mejor y ni que decir cuando duermes conmigo explico mirándola intensamente.

Hermione se sonrojo notablemente y Harry río al ver que se ve aun mas linda sonrojada. El chico se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a dormirse, mientras que la chica creía estar soñando.

Pensamientos de harry

Que linda se ve cuando se sonroja / Como que te esta empezando a gustar / ¿¿¿Que/ Si, admítelo, te gusta / A mi la única persona que me gusta es… es…..es…… / Alyson / Si, Alyson, ya sabia / Si tu lo dices, entonces, por que fue ese beso / Por agradecimiento y punto / Lo que tu digas…

Minutos después bajaron de los dormitorios, ya listos, Harry saludo con un dulce beso a Alyson y fueron a desayunar, donde hablaron del profesor de DCAO, que la parte Fleur Delacour. Esa clase es la favorita de todos, a excepción de las chicas, especialmente de Hermione y Alyson, ya que la guapa profesora coqueteaba con Harry en las clases y hasta en los pasillos.

Así pasaron los meses y desde aquella noche Harry y Hermione no volvieron a dormir juntos (¡dejen de ser malpensados, lo digo por si acaso….) y se sentían vacíos al dormir el uno sin el otro.

Hasta que una noche, Harry no aguanto más y se coloco la capa de invisibilidad, fue en busca de Hermione, en su cuarto. Al verla dormir noto que ella lo necesitaba tanto como el o esos sospechaba, ya que se movía inquietamente por toda la cama, se acerco silenciosamente, cerro las cortinas, se sentó a un lado de la cama, cubriéndola con su capa, una vez invisibles, la miro con mucha ternura y sintió deseos de besarla, pero se contuvo y se acostó a un lado de ella, la chica al percibir el aroma de su amigo, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y al verlo al lado suyo, no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse en sus brazos, quedando encima de el, la joven se sonrojo al notar como estaban abrazados y tras de todo ocultos bajo la capa.

Te necesitaba le dijo suavemente en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla

Yo también Harry respondió sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo.

Se separaron lo suficiente para quedarse de frente, acostados en cada lado de la cama, el ojiverde apoyo su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, que estaba encima de la almohada, mientras miraba a Hermione y le acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla.

En ese momento despejaron sus dudas, se gustaban pero tenían miedo al perder la amistad de cada uno si revelaban sus sentimientos. No duro mucho tiempo en quedarse dormidos, sabiendo que nadie podía arruinar esa noche. Al amanecer despertaron juntos, seguían abrazados, el joven se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla de buenos días, pero beso tras beso, fue bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, donde la besaba sin parar, provocando unos ligeros chupetazos, mientras que la castaña se estremecía al sentir el contacto de los labios de harry en su piel y sonreía de satisfacción.

Después de un largo rato, despego sus labios del cuello de su amiga, la miro fijamente y noto que ella disfrutaba ese momento al igual que el, ya que la joven tenia sus ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sonreír, así que la atrajo hacia el, quedando cuerpo contra cuerpo y siguió besando todo su cuello, mientras que la chica le acariciaba el pelo de el, alborotándole mas de lo que estaba, cuando Harry subía peligrosamente hacia sus labios, se separaron sobresaltados al escuchar el despertador de la chica.

Harry decidió regresar a su dormitorio dándole un pequeño beso en su cuello, dejándola tan roja como el pelo de Ron, pero no se arrepentía de nada, mas bien deseaba que volviera a repetirse (¡picarona!).


	5. La despedida

La despedida

Hermione bajaba a la sala común con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo que hoy era sábado, creyó que nada arruinaría ese día (que equivocada que estaba). Saludo alegremente a sus amigos y decidieron caminar por los jardines. Pero Harry no estaba tan contento como ella, al saber que tenia novia y prácticamente la estaba engañando al no quererla como debía.

¿Quien se va a quedar en navidad? pregunto Ron a los demás

Yo aun no he decidido contesto Hermione

A mi me encantaría quedarme pero no puedo dijo Alyson y al ver sus caras añadió, mis padres van a viajar y quieren que los acompañe.

¿Y tu Harry? Pregunto Ron con burla, apuesto a que quieres pasar la navidad con los Dursley

No, me voy a quedar aquí, tengo que estudiar dijo sorprendiendo a todos

¿¿¿Que? Pero si estamos en vacaciones, falta mucho para los exámenes dijo un Ron alterado, mientras la castaña lo observaba orgullosa.

No tiene nada que ver con los exámenes explico tranquilamente

Pero si no est…

Quiero aprender más hechizos para los duelos, eso es todo.

Siguieron hablando animadamente por mucho tiempo. Hasta que Harry no soporto más la idea de besar a Alyson por compromiso, así que decidió actuar.

Aly, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? pregunto serio a su novia, viendo a Hermione disimuladamente, que estaba un poco celosa.

Si, claro cielo respondió extrañada de tal comportamiento.

¿Que paso? pregunto una vez que se separaron del grupo.

No se como decírtelo, pero me he dado cuenta que nuestra relación se ha distanciado

Lo se y la verdad es que me esta empezando a gustar otra persona dijo muy nerviosa

¿Quien?

Es Dylan (nota: Dylan es uno de los amigos de la academia) respondió con temor

Me alegro que sea una persona en quien confió plenamente y te cuidara muy bien comento con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo mucho a su novia

¿No estas enojado?

No, es que a mi me esta empezando a gustar Hermione

Entonces ¿Significa que terminamos verdad? dijo entre triste y feliz

Si, pero podríamos despedirnos dijo harry con una sonrisa muy picara

¿Y que esperamos? pregunto su novia, antes de besarlo con profunda pasión, deseo y amor

Al rato fueron con los demás, con una gran sonrisa dejando a un curioso Ron (como siempre) y a una molesta Hermione, al poco tiempo regresaron a la sala común y Harry le dijo a Ron que no iba a pasar la noche aquí, porque iba a cortar con Alyson, mientras Alyson le decía lo mismo a Hermione, dejándola entre celosa porque sabia los besos que se iban a pegar pero también feliz ya que su amigo estaría disponible.

A medianoche harry le enseño el cuarto secreto, que utilizaron para las clases de ED solo que ahora había una cama matrimonial, rodeada de varias velas y una música muy romántica resonaba en la habitación. Harry la beso con más pasión que nunca mientras se desnudaban en la cama, con el chico encima de ella, estaban sudando de la excitación y respirando agitadamente. La joven emitía gemidos de placer cuando el chico besaba su desnudo cuerpo. Fue la noche mas apasionada que hayan experimentado. Horas después se durmieron cansados, pero muy satisfechos, para despertar y repetir la misma experiencia, con más pasión que la anterior. Harry y Alyson no aparecieron en todo el día, disfrutando de su último día como novios, lleno de placer, satisfacción, amor, deseo y sobretodo placer, recordando los buenos momentos que compartieron un tiempo atrás.


	6. La desaparicion

La desaparición

A la mañana siguiente, Alyson se despertó muy feliz, todo lo contrario a Hermione, que se encontraba muy celosa al ver que no los vieron en todo el día, y sabiendo que su relación era muy intima, no ayudaba mucho. En todo el día Hermione estaba muy callada, y Harry preocupado por su actitud. Ron y Alyson notaron su comportamiento, así que decidieron dejarlos solos en la sala común.

¿Quieres ir al lago? Necesito hablar contigo

Está bien dijo una Hermione resentida

Una vez en el lago reinaba un silencio incomodo

Quería pedirte perdón por mi atrevimiento de la otra noche y me preguntaba si estas enojada conmigo, por que si hice algo mal, lo siento, no sabia…

No hiciste nada, nunca haces nada lo interrumpió bruscamente

Entonces, ¿Porque me tratas así? le reclamo el chico

Que te importa lo que me pase, tú estas muy feliz con esa novia tuya, para empezar a preocuparte por mí y quien eres tú para reclamarme algo le grito muy desesperada

Me importa lo que te pase por que eres mi mejor amiga y Alyson es mi ex novia además que es tu amiga y no hay nadie mas importante en mi vida que no seas tu le respondió Harry alzando la voz

Pues si soy tan importante para ti no lo parece, así que DEJAME EN PAZ!

No te voy a dejar en paz, solo estoy preocupado dijo al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba pero Hermione se soltó de repente.

Deja de preocuparte por mí, aléjate de mí, no eres nadie para mí, NADIE le seguía gritando muy alterada, sin pensar en lo que decía y acto seguido corrió hacia el castillo.

Justo cuando harry iba a detenerla, le dolió la cicatriz intensamente y noto que estaba sangrando, quejándose del dolor cayo de rodillas con la vista nublada, aun así, pudo distinguir unos diez encapuchados rodeándole antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor.

Despertó horas después en un cuarto viejo, lleno de telarañas y polvo, no le dio tiempo de levantarse completamente del deteriorado y frío suelo cuando de nuevo aparecieron los mismos diez encapuchados y al verlo despierto, le mandaron varios hechizos entre ellos tres crucios, salio volando hacia el otro lado del cuarto, trataba de contenerse para no gritar, no le quería dar placer a los mortigafos, antes de caer desmayado escucho que uno de ellos le decía

Únete a nosotros y no tendrás que pasar por esto nunca

Nunca, prefiero morir aquí antes de unirme a ustedes le dijo débilmente

Si así lo quieres, así será respondió antes de marcharse del cuarto con los demás.

Hermione se preocupo mucho al ver que no regresaba, cuando le espero en la sala común para disculparse, lo fue a buscar por los terrenos, hasta que se le ocurrió usar el mapa del merodeador y ahí se dio cuenta que no estaba en Hogwarts, alterada y muy nerviosa despertó a sus amigos para ir donde Dumblendore a reportarle su desaparición.

El director les comunico que probablemente Voldermort lo tenga y que no hay nada que puedan hacer para localizarlo. Sus amigos sentían que el mundo se les vino encima al escuchar esto, sabiendo que estaba en peligro de muerte, pero la mas deprimida fue Hermione, puesto que no olvidaba como lo había tratado y pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo, lo mucho que le había dolido esas palabras.

Harry recibía el mismo trato todos los días, les daba de comida un pan añejo y agua, también les curaba un poco, solo un poco las heridas para volverlas a aparecer, el chico dormía en una esquina del cuarto, buscando un poco de calor. Todas las noches cuando lo dejaban en paz después de darle la miseria de comida, registraba todo el cuarto a paso lento por las graves y profundas heridas, encontró un pasadizo secreto y sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en el, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a Hogwarts, a su hogar.

En el castillo, todas sabían el motivo por el que Harry no se encontraba y cada corredor era deprimente y muy silencioso, de vez en cuando se escuchaba a alguien llorar de dolor, ni siquiera las bromas que inventaron Fred y George eran utilizadas.


	7. Me perdonas?

¿¿¿Me perdonas?

Un mes después, todos se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor, en un profundo silencio que solo era roto por el fuerte viento que azotaba las ventanas, de pronto se escucharon pasos, alguien arrastraba los pies y caminaba muy lento, todos en el gran comedor centraron su atención en las inmensas puertas cerradas, al abrirse las chicas ahogaron un grito y algunas lloraban al ver a Harry semidesnudo, muy mal herido.

Por fin llegue murmuro antes de desmayarse.

Una semana después, despertó en la enfermería a altas horas de la noche, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie pero se sorprendió al ver a Hermione dormida en una silla junto a su cama. Se levanto sin hacer ruido, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la enfermería, hacia la sala común, decidió que si Hermione no lo quería como amigo pues la iba a complacer.

En el camino encontró un cuadro muy peculiar, se detuvo a observarlo, era un león con un fénix sobre su cabeza, involuntariamente se acerco para tocarlo, cuando su mano se poso en el hermoso cuadro, sintió un pequeño vació en su estómago como cuando tocaba un traslador. Lo mas extraño es que apareció en una sala luminosa, con los colores de griffindor, en esa enorme sala se encontraba varios sillones rodeando la chimenea, en una esquina había una mesa larga, siguió caminando hacia el fondo de la sala, al llegar vio tres puertas, la primera contenía un espacioso dormitorio junto con un balcón, la segunda un gimnasio tanto mágico como muggle y la tercera era una pequeña sala con varias pociones y libros para la preparación de ellas. Pero justo al fondo había una puerta casi oculta, se acercó temerosamente y descubrió una biblioteca muy útil, con libros muy antiguos y de magia avanzada.

No paso mucho tiempo al ver que se encontraba en la sala de Godric Griffindor y sabía que el heredero era el único que podía abrirla. No quería encontrarse con sus amigos para que lo inundaran de preguntas así que decidió quedarse a estudiar un poco y hacer ejercicio hasta que el sueño lo venció, se durmió en la cómoda habitación.

Hermione despertó alrededor de las 8 am y alarmada salió en busca de Madame Pomfrey al ver la cama del ojiverde vacía.

Madame pomfrey……. Harry no…… no puede ser, el estaba ahí……. pero ahora no, Harry no está dijo la joven desesperada

Hay que avisarle a Albus, el sabrá que hacer dijo sensatamente la enfermera

Una vez informado, Dumblendore acudió a los profesores para hacer una busca general, suspendiendo las clases.

Alyson, Ron y Hermione estaban en el sillón más apartado, muy preocupados.

Hermione relájate, el esta bien, va a volver dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla

No puedo, esta solo y apenas se recupera dijo muy asustada

Harry es fuerte, no te preocupes ayudo Alyson, no podía creer toda la falta que le hacia Harry y dudaba si haber cortado era lo mejor

Como a las 10 pm, el chico decidió regresar a la sala común, con ropa muggle que había encontrado en el armario de su habitación, estaba muy tranquilo, en ese cuarto podía aprender muchos hechizos, y ejercitarse, ahora sabía que la próxima vez iba a estar mas preparado para enfrentarse a los mortigafos y a Voldermort.

Al llegar a la sala común vio a sus amigos esperándolo sentados, Hermione al verlo corrió hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente y llorando incontroladamente.

Lo siento, yo no, siento tanto, soy una estúpida, no debí tratarse así, perdóname por favor, te lo suplico decía la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo pero al notar que harry no mostraba signos de afecto se separo lentamente y lo miro sin saber que decir porque la dura mirada de harry la paralizaba. Ron y Alyson sabían lo que le dijo Hermione ya que ella no dejaba de lamentarse pero no sabían si el la perdonaría.

Harry la miro, profundamente dolido pero se dio cuenta al escuchar a Hermione, que en realidad ella no quiso decirlo, aun así dudo en corresponderle el abrazo. Noto que ella se separo y lo miro muy arrepentida.

Después de unos tensos segundos Harry se acerco lentamente, tomo sus manos y las coloco alrededor de su cuello delicadamente, Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, se dejo llevar por el chico, este abrazo su cintura, mirándose fijamente y la beso en la frente.

Te extrañe mucho mione dijo harry

Yo también, pensé que no me ibas a perdonar por todo lo que te dije, en verdad lo siento, no debí…

Ya no importa dijo el joven interrumpiéndola mientras la miraba tiernamente

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione lo abrazo mas fuerte, Harry noto lagrimas que resbalaban es su cuello.

No llores mione, no soporto verte llorar dijo suavemente en su oído, ella solo se limito a sonreír y abrazarlo aun mas fuerte.


	8. Eres la razon de mi vivir

Eres la razón de mí vivir

Cuando se separaron Harry fue abrazado por Ron, luego se dirigió a Alyson, la chica lo abrazo fuertemente ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, mientras le murmuraba

Me preocupe mucho cuando no apareciste, me hacías falta decía llorando silenciosamente

Yo también, te necesitaba

No vuelvas a hacerme eso, trate de ser fuerte pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo

Nunca te voy a dejar sola Aly, nunca dijo mientras la separaba para limpiarle las lagrimas, se acerco a ella, le dio un tierno y dulce beso, la chica no dudo en corresponderle ni en hacerlo apasionado, la chica lo acerco mas para intensificar el beso.

¿Por que hiciste eso? le pregunto Alyson cuando se separaron

Tus ojos te delataron le contesto con una ligera sonrisa

Como que me conoces muy bien ¿verdad?

Porque no habría de conocerte

¿Pero no habían terminado? pregunto ron

Se que están muy confundidos, nosotros solo nos besamos, pero eso no quiere decir que volvemos explico la chica triste, ya que quiera volver con el

Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

Horas después todo griffindor se despertó al oír unos gritos viniendo de los dormitorios de los chicos, era Harry quien gritaba. Todas las personas que escuchaban sus gritos claramente, entendieron que sufría pesadillas de su terrible tortura. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, se acerco a el lo mas rápido que podía, lo encontró pálido, sus sabanas se pegaban a su sudoroso cuerpo.

No me voy a unir a ti, prefiero la muerte antes de cambiar de bando decía mientras se revolcaba por toda la cama.

Mátame¿¿¿Que esperas? Mataste a mis padres y tras de todo quieres que me una a ti, eres un cobarde, solo un maldito cobarde seguía diciendo

De pronto despertó sobresaltado al sentir un ardor al lado de su mejilla, era Hermione, como no podía despertarlo, le pegó una fuerte cachetada, que los hombres al ver esto instantáneamente se llevaron una mano en la mejilla.

Harry se dio cuenta que sus gritos despertaron a todos los de su casa y Hermione junto a Alyson y Ron los sacaron del dormitorio.

Cuando se fueron, el chico se levanto ante la mirada de sus amigos, fue al baño, se mojo la cara y el pelo para aliviar un poco el calor que lo sofocaba. Al regresar con el pelo mojado y el sudor recorriendo su desnudo pecho provoco que Hermione y Alyson se sonrojaran.

¿Harry que te paso?

¿Estas bien?

¿Necesitas algo?

Preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

Estoy bien respondió no muy convencido

Harry no estas bien¿Que tienes?

¿Por que gritabas de esa manera?

¿En que soñabas?

¿Quieren saber que me pasa? Si estuvieran siendo torturados con maldiciones imperdonables por todo un mes, que te den una miseria de comida y lo peor de todo es que te curen las heridas, para hacerlas aparecer nuevamente y así no morirás desangrado. Creo que esta normal que tenga pesadillas ¿No creen? Dijo muy alterado asustando a sus amigos.

Hermione se acerco hacia el chico con un poco de temor y lo abrazo tratando de hacerle entender que estamos con el. Harry correspondió el abrazo con ternura, olvidando por completo del ocasionante de su ira. La chica a pesar del motivo del porque lo abrazaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su semidesnudo cuerpo correspondiéndole el abrazo, en ese momento un calor la invadió en su interior.

Al otro día Harry despertó en su cama, con una chica al lado suyo, era Alyson, recordó que Hermione tenia las intenciones de pasar la noche con el para que no volviera a tener esas pesadillas, pero Alyson se le adelantó (lo que hace uno para que harry no sufra). Bajo las escaleras llevando ropa muggle, con el propósito de hablar con Hermione e ir a entrenar en el cuarto secreto. Hermione estaba a espaldas de él, sentada en su sillón favorito, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea.

El chico se acerco silenciosamente sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, llegó hasta donde ella y la abrazo. La joven se acomodó en los brazos de su amado Harry y dejo recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

¿Que te pasa Hermione? Te vez extraña le dijo minutos después

Solo estoy pensando, nada más

¿Se puede saber en que?

En lo que te paso, me duele mucho saber que todo este tiempo, has estado sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

Estas equivocada…

Harry, deja de comportarte como que nada te pasa, se que sufres, no me mientas, confía en mi por favor le dijo levantándose del sillón y separándose de el bruscamente.

El chico se acerco a ella y la volvió a abrazar

Me enseñas el camino cuando estoy perdido, eres la luz que me ilumina, me sostienes cuando estoy apunto de caer, tu eres la felicidad de mi ser, por eso te digo que estas equivocada, porque tu eres la razón de mi vivir, solo tu, nadie mas y sin ti no soy nada.

Te quiero mucho harry, mas de lo que tú piensas le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

No hay duda que yo también te quiero de la misma manera Hermione

Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que Harry se separo de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Siempre estaré contigo, no lo olvides le dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella lentamente

No lo haré, nunca te olvidaré le respondió acercándose ella también

Se acercaron más y mas, sentían la respiración acelerada de cada uno, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros, solo un poco mas y serán embriagados por el amor, por el amor que se tienen, por el amor del que viven.


	9. No me dejes ir

"No me dejes ir"

La distancia entre ellos se acortaba mas, sus corazones latían incontroladamente, cerraron los ojos, no podían pensar, no necesitaban pensar, solo querían besarse, solo querían confesar su amor.

Harry apenas rozó los labios de su amiga cuando se escucharon pasos provenientes de las escaleras, se separaron rápidamente, visiblemente colorados, Hermione se llevo una mano en sus labios, recordando el suave roce de los labios de su amigo.

Buenos días! - Saludó Alyson con una gran sonrisa sin percatarse del gran momento que acaba de interrumpir (siempre tan oportuna¿¿¿verdad???)

Harry¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? - Pregunto Alyson  
Claro Aly  
Podemos ir al lago¿Que te parece?  
Esta bien, pero podemos esperar a Ron..  
Me temo que no puedo esperar mucho, te prometo que solo tomara unos minutos  
Ok, vamos  
Se fueron dejando a Hermione sola, que se derrumbo en el sillón más cercano

Pensamientos de Hermione  
Esto no puede estar pasando, el no siente nada por mi, nunca lo hará ¿¿¿Pero de que rayos hablas??? Prácticamente te beso / Fue un momento de debilidad, solo eso / El te ama, tu lo amas, no hay nada de malo en eso / El no me ama, yo solo soy una amiga mas para el / Eres mas que una amiga para el / Tengo que olvidarlo, olvidar mi amor por el / El no puede vivir sin ti, se necesitan, no lo dejes ir…

Harry se encontraba caminando al lado de Alyson hacia el lago, cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, el chico no dejaba de pensar en Hermione, con solo sentir sus labios aunque sea solo un instante le basto para darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba.

Pensamientos de harry  
¿Por que no me di cuenta antes que ella es todo para mí/ Porque estabas muy ocupado con tu amiguita Alyson ¿¿¿Que voy a hacer¿¿¿Que le digo/ Dile que la amas / No puedo hacer eso, ella no me ama ¿Por que estas tan seguro/ Yo soy solo un amigo para ella / Si eres solo un amigo para ella ¿Por que dejo que te besara/ No lo se, tal vez solo se dejo llevar / La necesitas, la amas, lucha por ella / Ella necesita a alguien mejor / Tu eres ese alguien, ella te necesita, dale el amor que se merece, no la dejes ir.

¿Harry?  
¿Si?  
Estaba pensando en nuestra relación  
¿Que hay con ella?  
No se si terminar fue un error  
¿Por que dices eso?  
Porque me he dado cuenta de que te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu forma de hacerme sentir necesitada, te extraño demasiado Harry  
Aly, lo nuestro acabo porque nos enamoramos de otras personas y creo que será lo mejor si sigue así, yo lo único que puedo ofrecerte es amistad, nada mas que eso, lo siento  
Entonces si no vamos a empezar de nuevo, podrías darme un último beso por favor  
Ante la proposición de Alyson, la beso suavemente por varios segundos, cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente para luego sonreír.

Regresaron abrazados hacia el castillo, donde se encontraron a Hermione y Ron en uno de los pasillos, la castaña al verlos abrazados levanto una ceja, cosa que el ojiverde noto y se separo de ella lo mas rápido posible.

Ron, Alyson podrían esperarme en el gran comedor, necesito hablar con Hermione - Dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla, se le notaba a lenguas lo celosa que estaba.Claro Harry, vamos Ron - Respondió Alyson  
¿Y bien¿Para que quieres hablarme? - Le pregunto cuando quedaron solos  
Quiero disculparme  
¿Por que¿Por jugar conmigo¿Por hacerme creer que yo te gustaba?  
No, yo… - Trato de explicar pero fue interrumpido por Hermione  
Sabes lo que más odio, que me digas que yo soy todo para ti y que no lo sientas de verdad y claro, tratas de besarme para luego ir con esa de amiguita tuya - Le dijo alzando la voz  
Pero si eres todo para mí, yo ya no tengo nada con Alyson  
Entonces ¿Que significo ese beso que te diste con Alyson?  
Estaba confundido cuando bese a Alyson, pero ahora no lo estoy, estoy enamorado y no es precisamente de Alyson - Le dijo harry alzando también la voz  
¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a creer?  
No tienes porque hacerlo, lo único que te digo es que entre ella y yo no hay nada y que te…  
¿Sabes que? No tienes que explicarme nada - Le interrumpió nuevamente Hermione, que al decir esto salio corriendo lo mas lejos que pudo de harry  
TE AMO HERMIONE!!! - Grito harry, que la chica al escucharlo paro en seco y se volvió hacia el  
¿¿¿Que???

El chico se acerco a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente y coloco sus manos en su caraTe amo mione, te lo dije antes y lo diré ahora, sin ti no soy nada, eres mi razón de vivir le dijo acercándose mas a ella  
Te amo - Le susurro nuevamente antes de unir sus labios con los de la chica, se besaban intensamente, la chica se aferro al cuerpo de su amigo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que el joven la abrazaba por la cintura, no podían dejar de besarse, sus lenguas entrelazadas trataban de demostrar todos los sentimientos que ahora los embargaban, el deseo de tenerse incrementaba la intensidad del beso, sus cuerpos se aferraban cada vez mas, el beso fue bajando intensidad hasta que se separaron con la respiración agitada.  
Yo también te amo Harry - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa para volver a besarse.


	10. No dudes de mi amor

No dudes de mi amor

La pareja fue hacia el gran comedor cogidos de la mano, se notaba que estaban muy felices, al llegar donde estaban sus amigos, se sentaron juntos dejando intrigados a Ron y a Alyson del porque de su felicidad.

¿Por que tan felices? Pregunto Alyson

Es que Hermione y yo somos novios le dijo alegremente

Felicidades! Les dijo Ron para después devorar su plato lleno de abundante comida

Yo… no se… quiero decir, felicidades dijo con voz apagada

Gracias, creo dijo Hermione extrañada del comportamiento de Alyson

Lo siento Hermione, es que… yo siento…ya no importa tras decir esto se retiro sin haber tocado el plato

¿¿¿Que le pasa? Pregunto Ron

Mione, necesito hablar contigo a solas

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el lago, cuando llegaron se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol

Mione, la razón por la que Alyson se actuó de esa manera, es que hoy en la mañana ella me dijo que quería volver conmigo y que me extrañaba pero yo le dije que terminar nuestra relación era lo mejor y ella al final me pidió un último favor

¿Y que clase de favor? Pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

Que la besara, pero te juro que no significo nada para mi, es solo que ella…

No importa harry, vamos a llegar tarde, mejor nos vamos dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a paso rápido hacia el castillo, sabía que en ese entonces Harry y ella no tenían nada, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse mal, como si Harry nunca la llegara a querer como ella.

Cuando llevaba metros donde se encontraba harry, sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo suavemente, obligándola a darse la vuelta hasta quedar frente a su novio.

Nunca llegaras a ser como ella le dijo harry provocando que la chica se suelte de él de un golpe y le plantará una fuerte cacheta.

Eres mucho mas, mil veces mas mione le termino de decir tocándose donde su novia le había pegado. La joven se quedo inmóvil, sin poder creer que le había pegado sin motivo alguno y se sintió muy avergonzada al verlo con la cara marcada por su mano.

Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, no importa con quien te compares, siempre serás única para mi, eres mi anhelo mas preciado, te amo Hermione y sin ti estoy desamparado. Dime que tengo que hacer, ¿Para que dejes de dudar de mi amor?

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Harry se acerco a ella, la beso con una infinita ternura, como si no existiera un mañana, solo hoy, solo eso momento para transmitirle todo el amor que abunda en su ser por medio de ese dulce beso.

Se separo de ella lentamente, contemplo su rostro bajo los rayos del sol, acaricio delicadamente su hermosa cara, recorriendo suavemente cada centímetro de su piel.

Se acerco nuevamente con la intención de besarla pero la chica se le adelanto, otorgándole un beso lleno de amor, cariño, pasión, un beso sutil, suave y tierno.

Te amo tanto Harry

Yo también Hermione le respondió antes de volverla a besar, siempre con la misma pasión

Tenemos que regresar, vamos tarde a pociones le dijo Harry separándose de ella

Solo un ratito más le contestó buscando los labios de su novio, que inmediatamente los encontró, no les importaba nada ni nadie, siguieron besándose hasta perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

¿¿Donde han estado? Le pregunto un Ron bastante alterado y preocupado

Estábamos en el lago, no veo porque tanto alboroto Ronald le respondió Hermione tranquilamente

Por si no te has dado cuenta, son las 7:45 pm, ¿¿Así que donde han estado?

Matando el tiempo de una forma muy especial dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy picara

Mejor nos vamos, no queremos morirnos de hambre sugirió una Alyson triste al verlos juntos y sin esperar respuesta salio de la sala común

Vayan ustedes, yo no tengo hambre dijo el ojiverde subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio

Pero apenas has desayunado Harry, te vas a deshidratar

No te preocupes mione, estaré bien le contesto el chico sin voltear para luego desaparecer, dejando intrigados a sus amigos.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, se fue a dar una ducha, la verdad es que se estaba muriendo de hambre pero quería entrenar, sabia que no debería estar perdiendo tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado en la ducha que no se dio cuenta que Hermione acaba de llegar a su dormitorio y al notar que su novio se encontraba en la ducha, decidió esperarlo acostada en su cama. Minutos después salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura sin percatarse que la castaña lo miraba fascinada.

Hermione ¿Que haces aquí? pregunto Harry sacándola de su trance al notar su presencia

¿Eh? Ah, vine porque estabas raro y bueno yo…….yo decidí esperarte le contesto nerviosa al verlo así

Está bien dijo colocándose la playera azul oscura sin mangas y un short gris con bolsillos a los lados, dejando a la vista sus musculosos brazos

No has comido ¿Verdad? le pregunto el chico arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que la chica

No, pero podemos ir a la cocina a comer algo

Tengo una idea mejor le dijo agarrándola de la mano para levantarla

Bajaron las escaleras aun agarrados de la mano, estaban apunto de salir de la sala común cuando varias chicas se le acercaron a Harry seductoramente, apartando un poco a Hermione

Chicas, podrían dejarme pasar, estoy algo apresurado

Creo que no podemos hacer eso guapo le dijo una linda chica de 7 año

Por favor chicas, tengo que irme le suplico harry tratando de pasar pero se le acercaron aun mas, haciéndolo retroceder

Esta bien, pero con una condición le contestó la misma joven

¿Y cual es? le pregunto Harry buscando a la castaña con la mirada

Tienes que besar a alguna de nosotras le contesto rápidamente otra joven, la castaña abrió exageradamente los ojos al escuchar esto

No hay problema dijo harry con una sonrisa dejando a las chicas ilusionadas y a una Hermione impactada, al saber que su novio se iba a besar con otra

¿Por cuanto tiempo? pregunto sonriendo con picara malicia

Eso lo decides tú

Harry se acerco a Hermione que se encontraba furiosa, dispuesta a matarlo si besaba con otra chica, pero el chico sin darle importancia alguna, la beso con tremenda pasión por largo rato, al separarse se dirigió con Hermione hacia la salida dejando a las demás decepcionadas a ver que su plan no funciono.

Cuando salieron, la chica suspiro aliviada al comprobar que su Harry seria incapaz de engañarla.

¡Merlín, creí que Harry me engañaría con una de esas! volvió a suspirar sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta

¿Que? ¿Pensaste que te iba a traicionar? ¿No tienes alguna confianza en mi? le reprocho el chico muy decepcionado

Yo no he querido decir eso… yo creí que… es que tu aceptaste y yo pensé que…

Esto es genial, sabes Hermione me has decepcionado, no se como se te vino a la cabeza pensar semejante tontera, pero ya veo que para ti no es ninguna estupidez viniendo de mi ¿verdad? le cuestiono bastante alterado

Yo no he querido decir eso…trataba de explicar mientras le salían algunas lagrimas

Si, disculpa, tienes toda la razón, no querías decir eso, nada mas se te escapo, solo lo pensaste le dijo sarcásticamente y mas alterado

Hermione se dio cuenta que cada vez que hablaba metía la pata, no sabia que hacer, se sentía muy estúpida al ver como desconfiaba de harry.

Será mejor que me vaya porque obviamente tienes mucho que pensar y para la próxima vez trata de no pensar en voz alta le dijo despectivamente para luego retirarse con la intención de desahogarse en la sala de griffindor dejando a Hermione llorando incontroladamente, enrabiada consigo misma.

¿Por que soy tan estúpida? ¿Por que dude de harry? ¿Porque dude de su amor? Decía Hermione en voz alta sin darse cuenta que el chico la había escuchado, otra vez.


	11. Tiene que ser una pesadilla ¿verdad?

Tiene que ser una pesadilla ¿verdad?

La chica se encontraba con la cara hundida entre sus manos, llorando silenciosamente, de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos deslizándose suavemente por su cintura, se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse con su novio, que la miraba totalmente arrepentido, se acerco a ella y con suaves besos fue bebiendo cada una de sus saladas lagrimas, haciendo estremecer a la chica, lo miro a los ojos y fue buscando sus labios con ansias, fundiéndose en un calido y profundo beso.

Lo lamento Hermione, no debí reaccionar así, soy un imbécil al hacerte llorar le susurro después de separarse

No tienes porque lamentarte, los dos tuvimos la culpa le sonrió y se acerco a el para volver a besarlo.

Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo le dijo harry justo cuando Alyson se les acercaba apresuradamente

Harry! Necesito hablar contigo a solas, es muy importante

Ok, nos vemos mi amor dándole un tierno beso a Hermione ante la triste mirada de Alyson

La chica se llevo a Harry hacia uno de los oscuros rincones del pasillo, donde era imposible verlos y escucharlos.

¿De que quieres hablarme Aly?

Harry yo……es muy difícil de decir y no se por donde empezar

Tranquila, solo dímelo

Voldemort ataco y muchos están heridos…hubo muchas muertes…la orden estuvo ahí, pero fue horrible y uno de ellos murió…el que murió fue…fue tu…tu… le dijo muy nerviosa y con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Quien fue el que murió? Pregunto harry con un nudo en la garganta

Fue tu……tu padrino, Harry lo siento mucho…el quería que te digieran que…que te quería mucho y que siempre…siempre estará contigo, lo siento mucho…si hay algo que pueda hacer yo…pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que harry no se encontraba.

El chico se alejo lo mas rápido de ahí, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, tenia la mente en blanco y sentía un vació absoluto dentro de si.

Caminaba sin cesar, sin rumbo, solo quería que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, que mañana despertaría sin sentir la tristeza y el profundo dolor que se apoderaba ahora en su ser, la melancolía y el remordimiento que lo embriagaba en ese momento le hacia imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea venganza, venganza por sus padres, por la gente inocente y venganza ahora por su padrino.

En otra parte del castillo, Alyson corría desesperada en busca de Hermione y Ron, sabía que probablemente Harry no dudaría en ir tras Voldermort para matarlo, para hacerle sentir aunque sea el mínimo de todo el sufrimiento en el que vivió y que sigue viviendo.

Hermione, espera Le grito Alyson, tomando a su amiga del brazo y llevándola a un aula vacía que se encontraba al lado de ellas.

¿Que pasa Alyson? ¿Por que tanto alboroto?

Es…..es Harry decía entrecortadamente, a punto de llorar

¿Que paso? Pregunto preocupada

Alyson le contó todo lo que había sucedido, cuando termino Hermione estaba llorando silenciosamente y decidió ir en busca de Harry para reconfortarlo, para hacerle sentir que ella siempre estaría con el.

Ya todo el colegio sabía sobre la repentina muerte de Sirius Black, les extraño que harry no se encontrara en ninguna parte del castillo después de una intensa búsqueda, tanto de los profesores como los alumnos, no se equivocaron en pensar que debería estar muy deprimido por su muerte, pero lo que no sabían es que Harry estaba entrenando duramente es la sala de griffindor.

Harry estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba diversos libros, tanto de hechizos y conjuros antiguos como magia oscura muy poderosa, junto a los libros se encontraba una pequeña botella que contenía una simple poción, que con solo tomarla el cansancio y la sensación de fatiga desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

Eran las 2 am cuando Harry caminaba en dirección hacia la sala común, pensaba sobre su relación con Hermione, sabia que iba a estar muy ocupado entrenando pero tampoco quería dejarla a un lado, decidió estudiar y entrenar por las noches y el resto del día estaría con Hermione, sabia que seria extremadamente cansado pero con la poción no era necesario dormir mucho.

Traspasar el cuadro de la dama gorda se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de las chicas, se acerco donde dormía la castaña tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tanto tiempo sin verla le parecía una tortura, su sonrisa, su tierna mirada, todo le encantaba, suavemente rozo sus labios en su entreabierta boca, luego fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, la chica despertaba poco a poco al sentir las dulces caricias que su amado le otorgaba, la siguió besando con delicadeza mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura, sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios se acercaron, fundiéndose en un suave y delicado beso, que poco a poco fue cobrando vida convirtiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Te amo preciosa le dijo harry y sin poder evitarlo fue buscando nuevamente sus labios, ofreciéndole un largo y calido beso. Al separarse le sonrió y la abrazo con dulzura, la chica se acomodo en sus fuertes brazos, trataba de volver a dormirse pero algo le inquietaba demasiado.

¿Estas bien harry? pregunto con timidez, sabia que la muerte de Sirius le había afectado mucho pero aun así se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

No tienes porque preocuparte Hermione, estoy bien, nada mas necesito tiempo le respondió con firmeza sorprendiendo a la chica.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó sola en la cama, (solo durmieron, no se dejen ir por la imaginación XD) extrañada de no ver a harry, se vistió y bajo a la sala común, se encontró a Harry hablando misteriosamente con Alyson en una de las esquinas de la sala, se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme y carraspeo para hacerse notar, provocando que se sobresaltaran.

¿De que estaban hablando? Claro si se puede saber dijo bruscamente y cruzándose de brazos

Yo…nosotros…ella y yo…decía harry nervioso al ver a Hermione mirándolo casi acusadoramente - estábamos hablando…sobre…nada importante… verdad Aly?

Ah si, nada importante, solo son tonteras, nada más que tonteras dijo poco convincente y sonriendo ligeramente

Si solo eran tonteras porque están tan alejados de los demás y tras de todo están nerviosos dijo dispuesta a sacarles algo

Es que…se trata de la orden, lo siento pero…pero no podemos decirte nada…no te enojes mione, pero es privado y bueno, por eso estamos tan alejados

Mejor nos vamos, hay que ir a clases dijo Hermione saliendo de la sala común dejando a los dos solos.

Genial, ahora va a pensar que estamos ocultándole algo dijo harry frustrado

Es que si estamos ocultándole algo

Estoy diciendo que tal vez piense que le estamos mintiendo

No te preocupes Harry, hablare con ella dijo Alyson dolida porque aun lo sigue amando pero sabe que ella ya tuvo su oportunidad y lo echo a perder

Gracias Aly, eres un excelente amiga dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla

Solo quiero que seas feliz, se que tu harías lo mismo por mi dijo ruborizada por el beso

De eso no lo dudes

Harry…

¿Si?

Como has estado?

La verdad es que…cada minuto rezo para que sea una pesadilla, que pronto volveré a hablar con el, que reiremos juntos pero…pero ya no podré hacer eso y trato de convencerme que ya no esta pero aun así… sigo rezando que sea solo una pesadilla dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y la chica al ver esto lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Siempre estaré aquí Harry, para lo que quieras, superaremos esto juntos decía sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras el ojiverde correspondía el abrazo y lloraba silenciosamente en su hombro.

Te quiero mucho Aly, se que siempre estarás ahí por mi le dijo separándose de ella

Yo también te quiero mucho Harry

Será mejor que nos vamos, no queremos ir a clases sin desayunar ¿verdad? dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigieron juntos hacia el gran comedor.


	12. Un intenso amor

Un intenso amor

Harry, ¿Ya empezaste a recibir clases avanzadas? Pregunto Alyson mientras caminaban por un desierto pasillo

No, pero no tengo ningún interés en recibirlas respondió sin darle gran importancia

¿Porque?

Es que ya tengo otras fuentes donde puedo entrenar

¿Y que piensas hacer cuando te den las clases?

No voy a asistir y si tienen un problema, pues que lastima porque no hay nada que puedan hacer al respeto

¿Que te pasa? Le pregunto tomándolo del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera y quedaran frente a frente

Solo estoy cansado que me oculten las cosas

Pero ya te dijeron lo de la profecía ¿Que más falta?

Soy heredero de griffindor, pero como soy solamente un niño no tengo derecho a saber lo que pasa con mi vida, ya sabes, todo a su debido tiempo dijo en forma sarcástica

Solo tratan de protegerte, no te enojes, seguro que pronto lo sabrás todo

Ya no importa Aly, cuando planeen decírmelo ya lo sabré todo y si creen que van a seguir controlando mi vida, están muy equivocados

Esta bien, solo espero que no hagas ninguna locura

Yo que tu no me hago ilusiones comento con una ligera sonrisa

¿Por que tardaron tanto? Pregunto Ron tratando de devorar su comida tan rápido como pudo para luego repetir

Nada importante, solo nos entretuvimos hablando respondió Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione que aun los miraba acusadoramente, pero sin darle importancia a sus miradas, se sentó a su lado solo que esta vez no la saludo con un beso como solía hacer y comenzó a comer como quien no quiere la cosa a lo que la chica le siguió la corriente.

Harry la miro, después de unos largos y tensos minutos para la chica, se acerco a ella lentamente y sin que alguien pudiera predecirlo, la beso apasionadamente por un gran rato captando la mayoría de las miradas del gran comedor.

Corrijeme si estoy equivocado, pero me parece que lo necesitabas, como te vi muy tensa desde que llegue le dijo alegremente y sin esperar respuesta la volvió a besar dejándola mas alucinada de lo que estaba por el beso anterior, sin embargo no dudo en corresponderle y apegarse mas a el.

Hey tortolitos! No olviden que dentro de diez minutos vamos para trasformaciones dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento pero al ver que la pareja no tenían la mas mínima intención de separarse, decidió irse con Alyson hacia la clase.

Vamos, la profesora nos va a matar si llegamos tarde dijo Harry separándose de la chica, que asintió desilusionada pero se sorprendió al igual que su novio al ver que eran los únicos que estaban en el gran comedor y corrieron a mas no poder hacia trasformaciones mientras no paraban de reír por lo que unos "besitos" pueden provocar.

Harry, por fin te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo dijo tranquilamente Dumblendore sobresaltando a los chicos que no esperaban encontrárselo de un momento a otro en uno de los inmensos pasillos.

Podrías acompañarme por favor y Srta. Granger le importaría avisarle a Minerva que Harry no asistirá a clases hoy

Claro que no profesor respondió la chica confundida por lo que acaba de escuchar

Gracias dijo antes de dirigirse junto al chico hacia el despacho

En el despacho

Bueno harry, seguro que te estas preguntando ¿Por que te llame? – Al ver que harry no respondía, prosiguió – primero que todo, lo siento mucho, se que debes estar sufriendo por la muerte de Sirius pero hay que seguir adelante y se que…

Profesor podría ir al punto por favor interrumpió harry tratando de ser lo mas amable posible ya que no quiera seguir escuchando sobre la muerte de su padrino.

Si, esta bien, la razón por la que te llame es porque últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento con Voldermort y seria lo mejor que empezáramos ya con las clases avanzadas, por eso no podrás asistir a clases hoy ya que estarás entrenando.

Lo siento profesor, pero ya es muy tarde dijo mientras lo miraba intensamente.

¿De que hablas harry? Pregunto bastante sorprendido por la forma en que el chico lo miraba.

Desde hace un tiempo he empezado a entrenar por mi propia cuenta y no creo que sea necesario su ayuda en este momento respondió fríamente

Entiendo, ya puedes retirarte a clases si no tienes nada más que decirme.

Hoy no voy a asistir a clases profesor, prefiero estar entrenando y me parece mejor que Hermione y Ron reciban las clases avanzadas.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo harry.

Y por ultimo, creo que tienes algo mío que me pertenece -antes de salir del despacho- quiero que me de la espada de griffindor y me parece que se te olvido que yo soy el heredero, ya que no me mencionaste nada sobre ello dijo sarcásticamente.

Harry, sabes que lo hago por tu propio bien dijo mientras le entregaba la pesada espada aun mas sorprendido.

Espero que las clases de Ron y Hermione empiecen lo mas rápido posible dijo antes de retirarse dejando al director atónito y al mismo tiempo preocupado por la actitud del joven aun sabiendo que se lo merecía.

Harry se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la sala de griffindor con la intención de dominar perfectamente el uso de la espada y claro, seguir estudiando y practicando varios hechizos. Mientras tanto Dumblendore les informaba a los chicos sobre las clases avanzadas y que si pasaba cualquier cosa inusual con respeto a Harry, se lo hicieran saber.

Faltando diez para las nueve y Harry dominaba completamente la espada, este se encontraba en el cuarto de gimnasia ejercitando su cuerpo para soportar las maldiciones imperdonables, provocando que sus músculos se hicieran más notorios, cosa que varias chicas y Hermione no pasaban por desapercibido. Al terminar se encamino hacia la sala común, sabiendo que sus amigos lo estarían esperando.

Harry, tenemos algo que contarte dijo Ron al ver a su amigo entrar por la dama gorda con aspecto cansado

¿Cuando empiezan las clases avanzadas?

¿Desde cuando sabes?

Ron ¿Quien cree que le dijo a Dumblendore que les dieran clases a ustedes? dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras se recostaba en el sillón

¿Fuiste tú? Genial dijo ron mas emocionado por la estupenda idea de su amigo

No es para divertirse Ronald, es para poder defendernos reclamo Hermione, arqueando las cejas

Ni siquiera se les ocurra discutir - amenazo a Ron y Hermione al ver lo que se avecinaba- si quieren van a otro lado a discutir, con tal que no los escuche dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata y desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa captando varias miradas de las chicas que se encontraban en la sala común.

Bueno, me voy a dormir, nos vemos se despidió Ron para luego subir hacia su dormitorio, dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos en el sillón, a lo que esta se acerco y lo beso tiernamente.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre cosas sin importancia con la esperanza que la sala común se vaciara para poder disfrutar un momento, juntos. Justo cuando un chico de tercer año desaparecía por las escaleras dejando a la pareja sola, Hermione se abalanzó hacia el ojiverde, provocando que cayeran estirados en el sillón mientras lo besaba con locura, el chico acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica y ella tocaba su pecho y su abdomen, harry empezó a besar y mordisquear suavemente el cuello de la chica, provocando que esta se estremeciera. Luego de un tiempo de sutiles caricias y apasionados besos se fueron hacia sus dormitorios, deseando tener más momentos como esos y llegar un poco más lejos, pero Harry no quería pensar en eso porque creía que Hermione no estaba lista y nunca la iba a presionar, si supiera….

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione despertaron muy felices sin parar de recordar lo que pasó anoche, cada vez las miradas se cruzaban más y por más tiempo en todo el día, mientras sentían que un calor los embargaba por dentro y la necesidad de besarse se hacia mas intensa, tanto que les hacia casi imposible controlarse, por lo que inútilmente trataban de concentrarse en las clases o su alrededor pero siempre se miraban de reojo y "accidentalmente" rozaban sus manos o brazos. Hasta que Harry no aguanto más y detuvo a Hermione en medio del pasillo, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso intensamente mientras la empujaba contra la pared. El beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado hasta que tenían que separarse para poder respirar, pero apenas recuperaban un poco de aire se volvían a besar mas desesperadamente que las anteriores, varios minutos después se tranquilizaron y se miraron con picardía, para luego entrelazar sus dedos y dirigirse hacia la próxima clase, siempre con los mismos deseos de poder sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.


	13. Una noche muy especial

Una noche muy especial

Los días pasaron tan rápidos como los segundos, solo faltaban dos meses para completar el año e irse a sus respectivos hogares. Los chicos se encontraban en la repleta sala común alrededor de las 6pm, sentados en sus sillones favoritos que se situaban justo al frente de la chimenea, hablaban de temas sin importancia mientras se calentaban y el resplandor de las llamas iluminaba sus caras.

Aly, puedo hablar contigo? Pregunto harry, justo cuando hermione y ron iban a ir a sus clases avanzadas

Claro, si quieres podemos ir a los terrenos

Perfecto, cielo voy a tardar un poco, no me esperes le dijo a hermione dándole un apresurado beso

Esta bien le respondió algo intrigada

De que quieres hablar conmigo harry? Te noto algo preocupado le dijo cuando llevaban bastante tiempo caminando cerca del lago

Ya estoy listo aly - fue lo único que se limito a decir – estoy listo

De que hablas? Pregunto temerosa con una vaga idea del porque de sus palabras

Necesito partir lo más pronto posible, entre mas rápido mejor

Cuando te vas? Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos al saber de que hablaba

No lo se aly, la verdad es que no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi destino

Iré contigo, no importa lo que digas o hagas, iré contigo

No tenía planeado detenerte, quiero que me acompañes - dejando totalmente sorprendida a la chica- junto con todos los de la AEAC (academia especial de aurores capacitados), pero nadie debe saber, ni siquiera dumblendore

Que pasara con hermione y ron?

Les dejaremos una nota, sin detalles, solo lo básico y no estoy seguro… pero creo que partiremos dentro de un mes… suficiente tiempo para empezar a valorar lo que nos rodea… para demostrarles a los demás cuanto significan para nosotros, porque probablemente no tendremos la oportunidad de regresar y si regresamos… no será igual que antes, todo cambiara.

Aly, no puedo obligarte a ir conmigo, tu puedes elegir tu destino, no es necesario que me acompañes...

Harry donde tu vayas, cualquiera que sea el sendero que recorras, yo te seguiré, puede que mi destino sea elegible, pero yo elijo permanecer a tu lado, seguiré tus pasos hasta el infinito, yo te seguiré hasta la muerte y nada ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Gracias aly, se que siempre estarás ahí cuando lo necesite, eres una excelente amiga dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para calentarla al menos un poco de la fría y estrellada noche.

Solo trato de compensar todo lo que has hecho por mi le dijo correspondiendo calidamente con el abrazo que le otorgaba harry, notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ese calor divino que le produce extrañas sensaciones en ella, ese calor que tanto le hacia falta, no podía creer como necesitaba su afecto pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora solo puede ser su amiga, nada mas que su amiga.

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron regresar hacia el castillo aun abrazados, agradeciendo que se tengan el uno al otro, atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda donde se encontraron a ron y hermione totalmente rendidos en el sofá.

Cansados? Pregunto harry con burla sentándose al lado de su amada, recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de los dos

Bueno, tampoco es para tanto dijo harry provocando que hermione y ron abrieran los ojos como platos

Tampoco es para tanto? Si supieras lo que hicimos, no dirías eso respondió ron alterado por lo que acaba de escuchar

Tienes toda la razón ron, seguro que le pusieron hacer lo peor de todo – al ver que ellos asentían, se le dibujo una sonrisa maliosa – como hacerles levitar una pluma – luego de decir esto, se largo a reír junto con alyson al ver las caras que ponían, tanto era la risa que se cayo del sofá y se revolcaba por todo el piso atrayendo la atención de todos.

Si… si supi…supieran las… caras que… que acaban de…poner dijo entre risas y se rió aun mas al ver sus sonrojados rostros.

Pasaron varios minutos para que harry y alyson pararan de reír y en el caso de harry que se levantara del suelo.

No es gracioso harry dijo ron al ver que su amigo se tranquilizaba pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Lo se ron, no debí decir eso, seguro que fue mas de una pluma – volvió a reírse descontroladamente cayéndose otra vez en el piso, pero esta vez fue acompañado por alyson mientras que sus amigos los fulminaba con la mirada al ver como se revolcaban de la risa

Uy, si las miradas matasen, ya irían a Askaban por asesinato dijo nuevamente harry provocando que todos de la sala común estallaran de risa al escuchar esto y hermione y ron se pusieran tan rojos con el pelo de ron.

Ahora si¿que le hicieron hacer, aparte de levitar una docena de plumas dijo harry tratando de contener la risa

Harry creo que fue más de una docena de plumas, porque míralos, están prácticamente muertos de cansancio, apuesto que fueron trece plumas ¿verdad? comento Alyson al igual que harry tratando de contener la risa

No lo se Aly, ellos son muy fuertes y todo, pero si hicieron levitar mas de una docena, ahí si estarían muertos respondió harry y otra vez le agarro un ataque de risa junto a Alyson

Lo siento chicos, no se enojen, pero me hacia falta reírme

Harry tiene razón, no es malo reírse de vez en cuando dijo Alyson tratando de apoyar a su amigo al ver sus caras de llenas de furia

Bueno, van a decir algo o se van a quedar ahí fulminándonos con las miradas - pero seguían sin decir nada y con el mismo semblante - me voy a dormir, creo que me canse que me trataran de matar con las miradas - bostezando y tomando la mano de Alyson se fueron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios

Hermione, creo que se creyeron que estábamos enojados con ellos

Si, eso creo respondió cortamente

Que te pasa? Solo fue una broma

No me pasa nada, me voy a dormir dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón, no le gusto para nada cuando harry tomo de la mano a Alyson y al parecer se le "olvido" darle un beso de buenas noches.

Alrededor de las 3am, todos dormían placidamente, a excepción de una pareja.

Harry no podía dormir, sabia que a su novia no le dio mucha gracia por su cara, que tomara de la mano a Alyson, fue un inocente impulso, nada del otro mundo, pero solo por ser su ex novia cambiaba las cosas, decidió hablar con ella, así que de coloco un short deportivo gris y fue en busca de su novia.

Al llegar se encontró a Hermione despierta, mirando fijamente el techo, tenia una expresión fría pero a la vez triste, al verla así se sintió culpable, no quería lastimarla solo por un estúpido impulso, se acerco lo suficiente para que ella notara su presencia, pero con solo verlo su expresión se volvió mas fría de lo habitual, el chico se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que ella y coloco sus brazos a un costado de la cama, con un expresión de tristeza, arrepentimiento y culpabilidad que la chica no paso por desapercibido.

Lo siento, solo fue un impulso, no significa absolutamente nada dijo harry sorprendiendo a la chica, que no esperaba que su novio supiera lo que le pasaba

Para que querías hablar con ella a solas? pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Es algo privado mione, se trata sobre la orden dijo harry tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, sabia que no le estaba siendo totalmente sincero pero no podía, no quería lastimarla mas

Me perdonas? - con cara de perrito abandonado provocando que Hermione soltara una ligera sonrisa – di que si, di que me perdonas, siiiiiii?

Puede ser, pero tienes que recompensarlo le dijo seductoramente

Harry al escuchar esto, subió a la cama de su novia, se coloco encima de ella y con suaves besos fue recorriendo su cuello y parte de sus hombros mientras que con sus manos acariciaban su cintura, la chica enseguida empezó a buscar esos labios tan deseados por la mayoría del alumnado femenino, mientras los buscaba desesperadamente sus manos recorrían con gran deseo y pasión todo su desnudo torso, se besaban incontroladamente, sus leguas entrelazadas e inquietas liberaban una ardiente batalla.

Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos dijo harry separándose de ella, al saber lo que se avecinaba, justo cuando estaba apunto de salir del dormitorio de las chicas, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, se volvió para decirle que lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir, pero sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas ya que Hermione lo beso enseguida y lo condujo hacia el sillón de la sala común, rezando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que empezaba a desatar los deseos de tenerse el uno al otro, pero antes que se diera cuenta, harry la tomo entre brazos y se dirigió hacia la sala de griffindor, pero la joven estaba muy ocupada besando el cuello de su novio para empezar a preguntarse a donde la llevaba, escucho que harry dio una contraseña pero aun así no le importo.

Justo cuando harry la acostó en la suave y grande cama, noto que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía para nada de Hogwarts, un lugar muy diferente, pero prefería estar besando a harry que empezar a admirar ese esplendido lugar.

Sus caricias aumentaban de intensidad mientras sus manos recorrían y jugaban con el cuerpo del otro, los besos se hacían cada vez más prologados y apasionados, que pronto se transformaban en salvajes e insaciables, la ropa desaparecía rápidamente por arte de magia y ese inolvidable momento lleno de pasión, de intenso deseo se transforma poco a poco en una apasionada noche de amor, que cada segundo cobraba aun mas vida y se hacia mas intensa, donde los gemidos eran inevitables, hasta quedar sus cuerpos llenos de sudor, respirando agitadamente, satisfechos de lo acontecido, pero con mas deseos de repetir esa maravillosa experiencia, así que de todo lo que queda de la noche trataban de satisfacer sus deseos al máximo para que cuando amaneciera cayeran dormidos, abrazados, totalmente rendidos, abatidos y sin una pizca de fuerzas.


	14. Antes de lo previsto

Antes de lo previsto

Es extraño, tantas veces esperaba con ansias terminar esta maldita profecía o solo tener la posible opción de ocultar esta cicatriz, que tanto me ha marcado y caracterizado entre los demás, muchos se preocupan por su futuro, se preparan para prepararse de lo que se avecina, de la vida que les espera fuera de aquí y yo no tengo el derecho de preocuparme o prepararme, hasta siquiera preguntarme que carrera pienso elegir, solo hay una opción para mi, me equivoque, no es una opción, es un deber, una orden, es el destino, es una cicatriz, una profecía, una maldición, son tantas cosas pero todas llevan a lo mismo, todas tienen el mismo significado, la muerte, tal vez para mi o para mi oponente, el cobarde de mi oponente que se dice ser invencible, maldito cobarde.

Tantas muertes, todas son una tragedia, una desgracia¿quien diría que tu muerte esta asegurada si se acerca a un chico de 16 años, es realmente patético lo que me toca vivir, esta maldita vida que asecha cada respiro, cada mirada, cada paso que doy, en realidad no importa si digo que es una maldita profecía o una maldita vida, siempre voy a lo mismo, mi vida corre peligro pero ya me acostumbre a eso, son las otras vidas las que me preocupa, solo salúdame y ya te tienen entre ojos, solo salúdame.

Cualquiera diría que ya supere la muerte de Sirius, que puedo seguir adelante y puedo seguir afrontando lo que pronto vendrá, si supieran que no he dejado de pensar en el, recuerdo como platicábamos a altas horas de la noche en la chimenea, de cómo me contaba sus interminables aventuras, tanto he compartido con el y tanto el ha compartido conmigo, eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, no borra el hecho de que se fue y que sus ultimas palabras fueron dirigidas hacia mi, pero como van a saber si nunca han perdido un pariente, pero lo harán, tarde o temprano estar cerca mío traerá consecuencias, no hay escape, pero puedo evitarlo.

Venganza, es lo único que es una opción, vengar o olvidar, pero no tengo porque elegir, se que tengo que vengarlo o su muerte fue en vano, olvidarlo, que palabra mas absurda, como uno puede olvidar tal cosa. Después de todo, estoy listo para vengarlo, no tengo porque esperar un mes, mañana o hasta hoy mismo puedo irme, quiero irme, desaparecer de aquí, si tengo suerte será solo temporal, pero algo me impedí vengarme o alguien, siempre estuvo y estará ahí para lo que sea, se que va a sufrir mucho cuando me vaya, pero es lo mejor, lo mejor para el mundo mágico y hasta muggle.

Mientras Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos y su mirada se encontraba en algún punto del techo, no noto que Hermione lo miraba de forma preocupante, sabia que su novio estaba extraño, como si planeara algo, muy sospechoso para su gusto pero no tenia ni idea, ni tendrá que Harry pronto ira en busca de venganza, mucho mas pronto de lo planeado.

¿Harry? Murmuro débilmente Hermione, decida a ayudarlo en cualquier forma - ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo pensaba, como amaneciste? Pregunto el chico tratando de sonar convincente

Estas seguro?

Claro que si, como no iba a estarlo si estas aquí conmigo le dijo con una sonrisa provocando un ligero sonrojo por parte de la chica

Sabes, por alguna extraña razón, la cual no he encontrado una clara respuesta, del porque me siento tan cansada, tienes alguna idea de que puede ser? comento con una picara sonrisa y misteriosamente

Tal vez, podría demostrártelo pero solo aumentaría tu cansancio, así que cuando te recuperes me avisas, no dudare en explicarte con todo y detalles

Eso espero, pero no quiero estar con la intriga por mucho tiempo, tu no estas cansado?

Bueno…

Bueno que?

Quieres que te sea sincero? Pregunto el chico fingiendo cierta decepción y disfrutando de la aterradora mirada de Hermione

Solo si tú quieres respondió sin poder evitar que su voz reflejara tristeza y miedo

Estoy agotadísimo, nunca he estado tan cansado como ahora, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos de quidditch dijo sonriendo divertido al notar como Hermione emitía un suspiro de alivio para luego cambiar a un semblante serio

Te pareció divertido ¿no? Pregunto mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia el

Tal vez respondió aun divertido y con la clara intención de retarla, pero al ver que la castaña seguía con esa peligrosa mirada, trago saliva y espero nerviosamente su castigo.

Tardo un segundo en procesar lo ocurrido, ya que Hermione se abalanzó inmediatamente hacia el, otorgándole un apasionado beso, que no tardo en corresponder una vez que reacciono, pasaron varios minutos para que dejaran de comerse a besos ya que el aire les hizo falta.

Y eso? Pregunto el chico aun asombrado de la reacción de su novia

No pienso, ni quiero estar con la intriga mucho tiempo respondió para luego volver a besar desesperadamente a Harry y sin dudarlo dos veces, se entregaron entre besos y caricias, disfrutando la sensación de fundirse en uno, esa agradable sensación que cada vez aumentaba de intensidad y la necesidad de satisfacer los deseos era tan manifestada que prácticamente parecía adictiva, o si lo es?

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la sala común, terminando unas extensas tareas de Pociones, era un sábado, el clima era frió y triste provocando que la mayoría de los gryffindors tomaran un corta siesta, aprovechando que no había clases.

Aly, puedo hablar un momento contigo, a solas? Pregunto el chico de ojos esmeraldas, ante su pregunta Ron ni se inmuto, al contrario de la castaña que seguía notando como cada momento estaba mas sospechoso y mas misterioso, pero lo mas extraño es como su amiga Aly y el se acercaban mas y mas, hasta hablaban de vez en cuando apartados de los demás, claro no ayudo mucho que la chica palideciera notablemente al escuchar la pregunta de Harry.

Claro respondió aun pálida y sin poder evitar que su voz notara miedo y tristeza, era tanto el terror que reflejaba su rostro y mirada que hasta el pelirrojo no dejo de pasar desapercibido.

Justo cuando salieron de la sala común, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, sin decir palabra alguna salieron en dirección hacia sus amigos, siendo silenciosos en su salida trataron de espiar y enterarse que sucedía en las secretas reuniones entre sus amigos, pero notaron que el pasillo y los siguientes no había rastro alguno de ellos, desconcertados por esto decidieron volver a la sala común y esperar su regreso.

Que rayos esta pasando? Que nos están ocultado? Pregunto Ron a su amiga mientras se detenían frente a la dama gorda y daban la contraseña.

No lo se Ron, pero sea lo que sea hay que averiguarlo - respondió la castaña con determinación – mira, la próxima vez que se reúnan los seguimos y me parece que traman algo, tal vez deberíamos avisarle a alguien.

Pero Hermione, si le avisamos a alguien será mucho peor, mejor no compliquemos las cosas, dejémoslo así como esta, tarde o temprano nos dirán.

No crees que será aun mas peor si traman algo y por lo que veo es muy misterioso, además puede ser peligroso, no se tu pero yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados.

No lo se

Y desde cuando nos guardan cosas, somos sus amigos y yo soy su novia, claro a Alyson no le oculta nada, Aly esto, Aly el otro, ya me canse, quien rayos cree que soy, alguien que solo se pega los besos y ya, no me importa que… la castaña callo de inmediato y como reflejo coloco su mano sobre su boca al ver a su novio y amiga en la sala común que habían escuchado toda la conversación de ellos, sus rostros reflejaban decepción, tristeza y ira.

Yo… este yo…nosotros…ehhh…no quise…- trataban de excusarse ante sus amigos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo coherente, Harry y Aly salieron rápidamente de la sala común.

Y pensar que teníamos planeado decirles lo que pretendíamos les dijo Alyson a la castaña y al pelirrojo justo antes se salir detrás de Harry, provocando que Ron y Hermione estuvieran profundamente arrepentidos y culpables.


	15. ¿Por última vez?

¿Por última vez?

Harry por favor, piensa en lo que estas diciendo decía Alyson constantemente a su amigo

Aly, entiéndeme, es lo mejor para todos

Pero Harry…

Pero nada Aly, ya tome mi decisión y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de idea

Harry por favor, espera un poco mas, solo un poco más suplico la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Me voy Aly, acéptalo, ahora es tu decisión si prefieres quedarte aquí o ir conmigo y ni creas que esperare tu decisión por mucho tiempo, ahora o nunca, que dices?

La chica permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, suficientes segundos para que Harry comprendiera su decisión, por lo que dijo

Supongo que prefieres estar aquí ¿no, esta bien, como quieras, recuerda que eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y por lo tanto respetare tu decisión – El chico tomo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito un calido y suave beso en la frente de la joven, ese acto de cariño provoco que la joven cerrara los ojos con la intención de disfrutarlo lo mayor posible, era tanta la sensación que le provocaba, que sus impulsos ganaban la dura batalla de ser solamente una amiga.

Justo cuando Harry estaba apunto de retirarse, la chica lo detuvo colocando sus manos en el pecho del joven, aferrándolo e impidiéndole que se escape.

Aly, que pas… el chico no pudo continuar ya que quedo totalmente paralizado al sentir como su amiga lo besaba, ese beso tan tierno demostraba cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, poco a poco notaba como el beso cambiaba de forma, se hacia mas apasionado, mas intenso y profundo, pero el joven sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, a lo que se separo delicadamente de la chica.

Este yo… no debí hacerlo…yo…. no puede… necesitaba….- resignándose a las estúpidas excusas que daba, dio un suspiro y miro esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca, que usualmente le regalaba una tierna mirada pero ahora la miraban con confusión y preocupación – lo siento mucho, se que no debí hacerlo, pero yo… no podía…

Tranquila Aly, olvidémoslo quieres? Le respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica afirmo moviendo su cabeza, para luego verlo con tristeza retirarse al castillo con la intención de empacar lo que necesitara.

El ojiverde se encontraba en su habitación, empacando en una pequeña maleta lo que necesitara, mientras recorría la habitación de un lado para otro asegurándose no olvidar nada para su inevitable viaje, lo cual era insólito ya que lo único que ocupaba era la varita, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de su amiga, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era su novia, no tenia ni idea que iba a decirle, unos "Buenas noches" bastarían para después no verla en un tiempo o hasta nunca, pero primero tenia que arreglar los asuntos con ella y con su amigo Ron, no quería irse sin haber solucionado los problemas con ellos, pero también podría escribirles, por lo que eligió esta ultima.

Queridos amigos:

Se preguntaran porque rayos les escribo una carta, sabiendo que puedo decírselos mas tarde, ya que obviamente estoy en el castillo ¿no, pero ahí esta el problema, cuando lean esto ya no estaré mas en el castillo, estaré caminando hacia la venganza, no puedo ni quiero darles muchos detalles, el motivo por lo que escribí esta carta no es para justificarles mi ida, sino para demostrarles con simples palabras lo mucho que significan para mi, se que lo que hicieron hace unas horas era para nuestro bien, querían que Aly y yo no estuviéramos metidos en problemas, pero nosotros queríamos solucionarlos, no empeorarlos, el punto es que no los culpo, sospecharon y decidieron saber lo que pasaba.

Ron, eres el mejor amigo que siempre quise, eres una excelente persona, siempre haces reír a una persona sin importar en que estado este, espero que no dejes a un lado los estudios porque los vas a necesitar, quiero que te despidas de los Weasleys y también quiero que sepas que son la familia que nunca tuve, te quiero mucho hermano.

Cuídate y cuida mucho a Hermione.

Hermione, que te puedo decir, son tantas las cosas que te quiero decir que ni se por donde empezar, eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, tan dulce, amable, confiable, hermosa, lo eres todo y eres todo para mi, te amo y siempre te amare, no lo dudes, siempre fuiste y serás mi mejor amiga, pero a pesar de todo eso, quiero que seas feliz, empieza de nuevo ya que no estoy a tu lado, lo siento si alguna vez te hice daño o te lastime, se que de vez en cuando te pones celosa por Alyson, pero recuerda de que no te cambiaria por ninguna, nadie podría sustituirte, lo siento, no quiero irme y dejarte, pero es lo mejor, estoy seguro que extrañare tus besos, tus caricias, tu aroma, tu calidez, tu mirada, como te muerdes el labio cuando piensas o cuando estas nerviosa, como brillan tus ojos al ver una nueva edición de cada libro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, cuando te bese, recuerda que lo hice por ultima vez tal vez, no llores por favor, entiende que es lo mejor.

Te ame, te amo y te amare siempre

Cuídate.

Harry J. Potter

Harry doblo la carta con sumo cuidado y la dejo a un lado de su escritorio, para luego mandarla con Hedwig, ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba que se cambiara de ropa, así lo hizo, se coloco unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca larga, subió un poco las mangas hasta llegar cerca de los codos, se coloco unas tennis cómodas y deportivas, se vio en el espejo y dando un suspiro, se preparo para la despedida y solo el lo sabia.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontró con Ron, su amigo jugaba ajedrez con Seamos, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro pero se notaba ausente, Ginny platicaba con Neville sobre las plantas mas peculiares, Pavarti y Lavender reían entre ellas y señalaban una revista que tenían entre manos, también estaba uno que otro chico de diferentes años, se veían tan felices, cada uno en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, como deseaba relajarse y estar así solo una vez, con determinación se dirigió hacia su novia, esta al verlo se paro enseguida y fue hacia el, una vez frente a frente, harry la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su dormitorio, esta lo siguió con algo de resistencia a lo que el chico le extraño, pero no se detuvo a preguntarle que le pasa, tenia que irse lo mas rápido posible, así que no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo para poder despedirse.

Una vez llegado a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la chica, que se encontraba en la ventana pero viendo de vez en cuando una maleta pequeña negra al lado de la cama, esa maleta era de él, olvido esconderla.

Se coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura suavemente, pero al hacerlo la joven se separo rápidamente de él, volteo a verlo con ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, pero a pesar de las lágrimas y la tristeza que reflejaban, su rostro expresaba una gran furia, una inmensa furia dirigida hacia el, solo para el.

PLAFF

Hermione cacheteo a su novio con todas sus fuerzas, esperando así descargarse un poco y así lo hizo, noto como el rostro de Harry estaba rojo y en la mejilla se veía claramente las marcas de la cacheteada.

IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, COMO PUDE CONFIAR EN TI¿POR QUE ME HICISTE ESO, POR QUE?

Hermione, que te pasa?

QUE ME PASA, QUE ME PASA, TRAS DE TODO PREGUNTAS INFELIZ, ERES UN MALDITO DESCARADO!

Dime que rayos te pasa!

NO CREAS QUE NO ME ENTERE DEL PORQUE TENIAS TANTAS REUNIONES CON ALYSON, CREI EN TI Y TE DI MI AMOR, TE LA PASABAS DICIENDO QUE SON COSAS DE LA ORDEN, ME MENTISTE!

En que te he mentido?

DIJISTES QUE ME AMABAS, QUE LO ERA TODO PARA TI, PERO NO, ME MENTISTE, TE LA PASABAS BESUQUEANDOTE CON ESA ¿NO, LO VI TODO Y NO ME VAS A NEGAR QUE LO QUE VI NO ERA CIERTO!

Hermione te lo puedo explicar, por favor escúchame

QUE PIENSAS DECIRME, QUE ESTOY LOCA Y QUE LO IMAGINE TODO, TE VI MALDITO, CREI EN TI Y ASI ME TRATAS, QUE HICE PARA MERECERME ESTO?

Ella me beso, no fui yo, ni siquiera le correspondí, que no vistes cuando la aparte de mi, sabes que te amo a ti, por favor Hermione, créeme, no te estoy mintiendo

La joven derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, permaneció callada al escuchar a Harry, ella vio como se separaban, pero ahora que lo recuerda Harry no se movió, y si, el la aparto, pero no lo hizo rápido, tal vez de algún modo la quería, estaba demasiado confundida, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si creerle o no, no sabia nada.

Ella se acerco a mi y me beso, al principio no reaccione pero cuando lo hice la aparte, ella trato de disculparse, le dije que no importaba, que mejor lo olvidamos, sabes muy bien que solo te quiero a ti, no quiero sus besos, solo quiero los tuyos, sabes que soy incapaz de hacerte daño mione, por favor créeme, jamás te engañaría, te amo mione, solo a ti le suplico Harry aun con la marca de la cacheteada pero sin demostrar que le dolía bastante, sabia que tenia que arreglar las cosas con Hermione, no podía irse así no mas, tenia que hacerle saber que en verdad la amaba.

No se si creerte Harry, lo siento dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por su novio, que la abrazo fuertemente y la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una tremenda pasión, con una gran necesidad y desesperación, sentía que la besaba como por ultima vez, esa forma de besarla le producía tantas emociones, sentía como la apegaba mas a el, como profundizaba el beso, era tanta la intensidad del beso y la pasión que no pudo evitar corresponderle, se besaban locamente, sus cuerpos trataban de apegarse aun mas de lo que estaban, las manos de ambos empezaban a explorar al otro con profundo deseo, poco a poco se acercaban a la cama mientras sus prendas volaban por toda la habitación, la chica al ver lo que estaban haciendo, se separo inmediatamente y recogió las prendas que le faltaban (y eran bastantes), se las coloco rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación, fue detenida otra vez por Harry, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso de igual manera que antes, la chica sentía nuevamente como si la besara por ultima vez, pero a pesar de su deseo por sentir su piel sobre la suya, debía irse, así que trato inútilmente de separarse de el, ahora el problema no era luchar contra Harry, sino consigo misma, tenia unas tremendas ganas de corresponderle el beso, de poder desgarrarle la poca ropa que llevaba para recorrer con sus manos ese musculoso y delicioso cuerpo, pero tenia que resignarse, pronto todo se resolverá y si sale bien podrá satisfacer sus desesperados deseos.

PLAFF, la chica lo volvió a abofetear fuertemente, mas fuerte que la vez pasada, mucho mas fuerte y pudo ver como le rompió el labio inferior, no sabia que hacer, limpiarle y curarle la herida que le ocasiono o irse y volver mas tarde para disculparse, sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la habitación como una bala, dejando a el joven destrozado.

No salio como esperaba, por lo menos pude besarla por última vez, probablemente por última vez, ya no podía hacer nada, no hay marcha atrás, tenía que irse, si solo terminara las cosas de diferente forma, se vistió con desgana, una vez listo llamo a Hedwig y le dio la carta, pero antes le dijo que esperara un poco mas para entregarla y como siempre, la fiel lechuza le hizo caso, agarro su maleta y salio hacia la sala común, donde afortunadamente se encontraba vacía, se dio cuenta que era hora de clases así que los pasillos estaban desiertos, salio a los terrenos y por un tiempo, tal vez demasiado o tal vez nunca volvería a pisar o a mirar el castillo.


	16. Te amo, me amas?

Te amo, me amas?

Es extraño pensar que sea a donde sea que te diriges puede que no tenga un regreso, que el camino que estas recorriendo solo sea tocado una vez por los mismo pasos, dejando las misma huellas, sin muestra alguna de que hubo un regreso, solo una ida.

Estoy solo, nadie esta aquí, solo yo, acompañado del silencio, ese silencio tan fiel, ese silencio que va a estar presente una vez que tenga que enfrentar mi destino, ese silencio será testigo, mi destino o mi muerte, ese silencio que es el único testigo de la batalla que se va a liberar solo por una estúpida profecía.

Ya no vale la pena mencionar la profecía, el destino o mi propia muerte, nada de eso importa ahora, tal vez luego…

Sigo caminando, nada mas se escuchan mis pasos, que caminan entre las hojas y raíces lentamente, como si no quisieran irse pero a la vez si, como me siento ahora.

Mientras mis suaves y lentos pasos invaden el silencio, mientras pienso en lo que me ha pasado o en lo que me va a pasar, un ruido me distrae, corto pero lo suficiente duradero para saber que alguien esta detrás mío, lo cual es imposible ya que nadie quiere acompañarme, solo el silencio, pero aun así decido quien se ha atrevido a acompañarme¿Quien es lo suficiente suicida para ir conmigo, de seguro será una ardilla u otro animal, Porque ¿Quien rayos me acompañaría a la muerte, tranquilamente y totalmente seguro de que será un animal me doy la vuelta, no veo nada, solo la oscuridad, siento como el fuerte viento revuelve mi cabellera indomable, el frió pronto llegara, pero ahora se, se que algo se acerca, son esos ruidos, esos ruidos que ya puedo distinguir como son pasos, pasos de alguien no cuerdo, pasos de alguien suicida.

Harry?

Esa voz que recorre el oscuro bosque, esa voz que disturbe el silencio, que disturbe a mi único acompañante hasta ahora, la voz que digo que es suicida, la voz de alguien no cuerdo, la voz de alguien ignorante a la muerte, pero no, esa voz no es suicida, es cuerda y no es ignorante a la muerte, esa voz es de una persona enamorada, esa voz es de….

Alyson?

Harry! – La chica atraviesa el espacio que separaba al ojiverde de ella y se lanza a sus brazos desesperada, mientras silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas recorren su hermoso rostro, de lo cual el chico se percata luego de escuchar su voz ahogada por el llanto y la tristeza que trata imposiblemente de contener – Oh, Harry creí que no te iba a poder alcanzar, creí que no podría estar a tu lado, creí que…

¿Por que estas aquí? – Interrumpió el chico bruscamente, provocando que esta quedara petrificada por unos cortos segundos, para luego lentamente separarse de el, mientras pensaba que decirle no podía quitar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos, tantas emociones que reflejaban, tantas emociones que quedan calladas, pero en sus ojos no, sus ojos lo delatan, esa mirada cristalina dice lo que tanto quiere ocultar y por esa mirada no tuvo que seguir pensando en lo que debía decirle, porque ya lo sabia, lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora era el momento de decirlo, de confesarlo.

Porque te amo, por eso estoy aquí dijo la chica firmemente provocando que el ojiverde abriera los ojos a mas no poder.

No tienes que decir nada, se que no me amas, pero no podía dejarte ir así no mas

¿Por que¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas si vienes conmigo?

Se a lo que me arriesgo, se que la muerte asecha cada paso que damos hacia tu destino, pero vengo a acompañarte, a darle la cara a la muerte, a la profecía, darle la cara al destino.

Lo siento Aly, si no fuera por mí, tú no estarías aquí arriesgando tu vida.

Puede que este arriesgando mi vida, pero prefiero morir sabiendo que estuve ahí para acompañarte que morir siendo una cobarde, arrepintiéndome de todo lo que no he hecho.

¿Por que me amas Aly, no creo merecer tu amor

Te amo por ser tú, no hay otra cosa que pueda decir para explicarte porque me enamore de ti, solo por ser tú y si, si te mereces mi amor y muchas otras cosas más, te mereces más de lo que piensas.

El chico le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazo fuertemente pero sin hacer daño alguno, solo para hacerle saber que el siempre estará con ella, sin importar lo que pase, a lo cual la chica respondió de la misma manera, aferrándose a su espalda y hundiendo su cabeza en el musculoso pecho del ojiverde, mientras el frió que tenia antes por atravesar el bosque en busca de el, desaparecía y no porque el viento dejo de soplar, si no porque ese cuerpo tan calido calentaba cada centímetro, mientras se estremecía por sentir su aroma, su piel, su tacto, simplemente por sentirlo a el.

Después de todo, ya el silencio no será mi único acompañante y ni el único testigo de mi muerte o mi victoria, tal vez las dos. Esa acompañante cuya voz no es suicida, es cuerda y no es ignorante a la muerte, esa voz que es de una persona enamorada, una persona que daría todo por mi, como yo daría todo por ella, una persona que me dijo que me amaba y que sabia que no la amaba, pero no se porque dudo de eso, no se porque siento lo que siento ahora, no se porque me pregunto esto, pero lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que encuentre una respuesta, una respuesta que aclare por completo mis dudas, la respuesta que alejara esta pregunta tan inesperada.

La amo?


	17. Solo une las piezas

Solo une las piezas 

Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, seguro esta afuera con su saeta mientras el viento despeina en todas direcciones su indomable cabello, no se porque no me quede, porque no terminamos lo que empezamos o lo que el empezó, es tan irresistible, no se como tuve las fuerzas suficientes para controlarme, pero no era momento de controlarme, era momento de dejarse llevar, de dejarme llevar.

No puedo creer la tanta falta que me hace, los besos tan apasionados que nos damos, esos besos que me vuelve loca y que me hacen perder toda noción en mi, pero el beso que me dio antes de salir de la habitación, ese beso tan lleno de emociones, de sensaciones, de desesperación, ese beso tan excitante y apasionado creo en mi un calor tan intenso, tan deseado. Ese beso es indescriptible y con solo probarlo aseguro que es insaciable, es un beso que embriaga todos mis sentidos y revuelve cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo es un beso adictivo.

Hermione dime cuando terminas de fingir que estas estudiando comento la pelirroja con burla al ver el estado de su amiga

Eh? De que hablas? No estoy fingiendo

Ah no! claro que no, solo te gusta mirar la ventana mientras haces pucheritos con la boca

Yo no estoy haciendo pucheritos!

Si tú lo dices, cambiando de tema, has visto a Harry? Se supone que íbamos a entrenar hace media hora

La última vez que lo vi estaba en su cuarto

Ah! Bueno, voy a ir a buscarlo, de seguro se quedo dormido

No!

No que?

Digo, si quieres yo voy y lo busco, tengo que entregarle este libro que acaba de leer

Como quieras, pero no es ese tu libro de Hogwarts?

Este… no, bueno si… yo…este…

Si quieres ir al cuarto de Harry solo para besuquearlo, podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio en vez de inventarme todo eso del libro

Yo no quiero ir solo para eso, digo yo no quiero ir para eso

Pero si te mueres por ir a besuquearlo! Eso explica el hecho que te encontré a ti haciendo pucheritos

Que yo no estaba haciendo eso!

Si lo admites te sentirás mejor, vamos admítelo

Hablar contigo es un caso perdido! Dijo la castaña mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras que dirigían hacia la habitación de los chicos

Hey! Hermione!

Que?

Deja se subir tan rápido las escaleras, cualquiera diría que estas desesperada por verlo, Harry no va ir a ningún lado

Ya cállate!

Una vez que la castaña llego al frente de la puerta, respiro profundamente, tratando de olvidar ese beso que le dio justo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, era simplemente imposible, lo único que le queda es tratar de contenerse para no lanzarse en sus brazos y despojarlo de sus ropas para así satisfacer sus deseos y los de el, así que, con gran esfuerzo toco delicadamente la puerta.

No se porque no me puedo tranquilizar, Ginny tiene razón, Harry no va ir a ningún lado, es insólito lo que un beso me puede provocar o mejor decir, lo que el amor puede provocar.

De seguro no hay nadie porque de lo contrario escucharía ruidos, al menos que este dormido, así que nada malo puede pasar si entro, solo debo asegurarme que debo guardar silencio.

La chica gira la perilla lentamente y empuja un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para poder entrar, la poco luz que ilumina la habitación viene de la ventana, de la luna, así que cuidadosamente se dirige a la cama de Harry a ciegas, tratando de no tropezar con nada para no despertarlo, pero cada vez que se acerca puede ver mas claramente la cama, pero solo esta eso, la cama, Harry no esta ahí, pero hay algo ahí, es como un papel.

Toca suavemente ese extraño papel sobre la cama y justo cuando lo desdobla comprueba que es una carta, pero para quien, el reflejo de la luna es tan mínimo que no puede leer lo que dice, así que deja la carta nuevamente donde estaba, ya que sabia o eso creía, que la carta no era para ella, así que no es de su inconveniencia, aun cuando estuviera en la cama de Harry, de su novio.

La castaña se dirige hacia la puerta cuando nota que la maleta negra que había visto antes al lado de la cama no estaba, se detiene y intenta ver aun con mas detenimiento para ver si no la paso desapercibida, pero no, la pequeña maleta no estaba ahí, extrañada de eso, se dirige hacia la salida del cuarto mientras su mente empieza a procesar lo que acaba de ver y poco a poco va uniendo las piezas.

La maleta………. la carta……… el beso………como si fuera la ultima vez…… "Harry no va ir a ningún lado"……….venganza……..profecía……….Voldemort………

Harry se ha ido!


	18. Tiempo al tiempo

Tiempo al tiempo

Por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Por que no puedo parar de pensar en eso?

Por que no puedo olvidar este maldito sentimiento que me inquieta?

Por que no puedo parar de verla?

Por que no puedo olvidar todos esos hermosos recuerdos que pasamos juntos?

Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

Por que?

Por que tengo que sentir esto?

Porque ahora?

Si solo pudiera olvidarla, si solo pudiera dejar de verla, si solo pudiera dejar de sentir este sentimiento tan repentino que no me deja en paz desde que apareció, si solo pudiera elegir de quien me enamoro, pero no, no estoy enamorado, solo estoy confundido, he confundido el aprecio, la gratitud y el agradecimiento con otra cosa, con el amor.

Ahora todo se ve tan distinto, no estoy solo, alguien me acompaña, alguien me necesita y ahora yo necesito de ella, aunque no quiera admitirlo, la necesito, la quiero, la aprecio, pero la amo? no puede ser, yo no puedo estar enamorado, que hay con Hermione? ella es mi novia, bueno ahora no se que es, se que la amo, pero si en realidad la amo entonces, por que estoy sintiendo esto?

Recuerdo lo que decía esa carta, esa carta que yo escribí como despedida:

"Lo eres todo y eres todo para mi, te amo y siempre te amare"

"Empieza de nuevo ya que no estoy a tu lado"

"Recuerda de que no te cambiaria por ninguna, nadie podría sustituirte"

"Extrañare tus besos, tus caricias, tu aroma, tu calidez, tu mirada, como te muerdes el labio cuando piensas o cuando estas nerviosa, como brillan tus ojos al ver una nueva edición de cada libro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"

"Te ame, te amo y te amare siempre"

"Empieza de nuevo, por favor"

"Quiero que seas feliz"

Escribí eso a como me sentía en ese momento?

O siempre lo he sentido?

Si es así, entonces que hago aquí?

Por que me pregunto lo que me pregunto?

Por que cuestiono mis sentimientos?

Por que?

No entiendo porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado!

Cada palabra de amor que le dije a Hermione fue verdadera?

Cada palabra de amor que le dije a Alyson fue verdadera?

Amo a Hermione?

Amo a Alyson?

A quien amo?

Quien necesita mi amor?

A quien necesito?

Cuales besos extraño?

Cuales caricias extraño?

Cual aroma extraño?

Cual calidez necesito?

Cual mirada necesito?

Cual de las dos necesito mas?

Cual de las dos extraño mas?

Amo a las dos?

Es eso posible?

Son demasiadas preguntas las que me atormentan, demasiadas preguntas para ser respondidas en una noche, demasiadas preguntas que solo necesitan tiempo, tiempo para que dejen de ser preguntas, tiempo para que den respuestas, tiempo para ver y solo debo esperar, solo debo darle tiempo al tiempo.

Nos queda mucho camino que recorrer para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, con nuestro equipo, con nuestros compañeros para convertirse en nuestros aliados, nuestro refuerzo.

La brisa fría y silenciosa acompaña a esta solitaria noche, esta noche tan callada y oscura, donde el silencio, mi aun acompañante, se torna penetrante en cada rincón del bosque, de este bosque, el cual su nombre me es desconocido, porque no hay lugar que recorramos que sea pisado o visto por alguien, alguien con las agallas para cruzarlo, este bosque que oculta tantos secretos como la luna, el bosque mas silencioso que he escuchado, donde no hay ruido, hay mas peligro, pero de peligro ya he pasado, uno mas, uno menos, es lo mismo en mi vida, siempre me rodea la muerte, no, siempre me asecha la muerte.

Ya el frió y el silencio me esta afectando, el cansancio se esta haciendo presente y la idea de seguir vigilando no ayuda en lo absoluto, pero no debo dormir, no debo cerrar los ojos, ahora no, no que ella esta aquí, su vida corre peligro y es mi responsabilidad cuidarla, protegerla y amarla, ya no mas preguntas, son demasiadas, tarde o temprano no tendré que seguir preguntándome eso, tarde o temprano llegaran las respuestas por si solas, el viento las traerá acompañadas del tiempo.

Decido levantarme, debo asegurar que todo esta bien, que ella esta bien, lo más probable es que este durmiendo, ignorante del frió y peligro que abunda, ignorante de mis preguntas, de mis dudas.

Pero no, esta temblando, el intenso frió la afecta tanto como a mi, tal vez mas, me acerco mas a ella, se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme, su respiración es relajada, silenciosa y profunda, su rostro es suave y a pesar del fuerte viento que sopla sigue siendo calido, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacen ver mas linda, su entreabierta boca invita mucho que soñar, mucho que desear, mucho que recordar, sus finos labios dan una esplendida bienvenida a quien decide probarlos, los que probé infinitas veces antes, los que me atraían exageradamente una vez que los sentía, una vez que los tocaba, una vez que mis labios hacían caricias con los suyos, esos labios que deseo volver a probar con la misma intensidad, antes no podía contenerme y menos ahora.

Su dulce aroma me atrae con una fuerza inimaginable, cada vez me acerco mas, tanto que puedo notar como su respiración es mucho más profunda y en sus deseables labios se ven una ligera sonrisa, de seguro habrá notado mi aroma, siempre hacia eso cuando me le acercaba, cuanto gustaba de ese gesto.

Cada centímetro que acorto me es una eternidad, una lenta tortura, cada segundo es una hora, cada segundo es un suspiro de necesidad, de ansiedad, de desesperación, pero sobre todo de deseo, un deseo que estoy a punto de cumplir, mas cerca estoy, mas cerca de tocarla, de volver a acariciar sus labios, de volver a sentir ese sabor que solo sus labios me dan, ese sabor que me embriaga y me estremece, frente a ella estoy, muy cerca estoy, tanto que nuestras respiraciones son una y ella no sabe, no sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no sabe lo que deseo, lo que siento, no sabe ahora, pero pronto sabrá, solo en segundos sus dudas y mis dudas serán despejadas, pronto la volveré a sentir y ella me sentirá a mi, pronto, muy pronto….


	19. Este dolor

Este dolor

No, no puede ser, el no puede irse, no de esta forma, no tan repentinamente, no así, por favor, que mi mente me este jugando una broma, que mis sospechas no sean ciertas, que no se haya ido, que no me haya dejando, aquí sola, porque sola estoy, quien me entiende si no el, quien me comprende si no el.

¿Quien?

Regreso sobre mis pasos lentamente, dolorosamente, regreso sobre mis pasos sin entusiasmo, regreso y mi corazón poco a poco se va desgarrando, cada segundo va desgarrando mientras acelera mas su paso, cada segundo que pasa la habitación se encoge o es mi encierro, mi propio encierro, siento un sabor salado recorrer sobre mis labios, un sabor amargo, un sabor que hace mucho no probaba con tanto dolor. Mi mirada se dirige a esa carta, sobre la cama, la que provoca este dolor, mi dolor, la que causo mis sospechas, la pieza que confirma, la pieza que lastima, que hiere, es la pieza que desgarra, que me desgarra.

Una punzada en mi pecho me dice que no puedo mas, no puedo, no puedo creerlo, no quiero, no quiero confirmarlo, que estas sospechas se las lleve el viento para no volver jamás, que estas sospechas me dejen para así no sentir morir, solo quiero que me dejen.

Gotas caen al frió suelo pesadamente, caen sin esperanza, caen para seguir cayendo, caen para desahogar, caen para aligerar este dolor tan intenso que me carcome por dentro, solo caen, pero no aligeran, no desahogan, no ayudan.

Mi cuerpo no resiste más, aunque se encoja mas no puedo llegar, mis pasos ya no son pasos, no puedo mas, no puedo soportarlo, sigo el camino de estas gotas, estas gotas de las cuales no tengo control, mis rodillas comprueban el frió del suelo, siento la humedad en mi rostro, en el suelo, las siento en mi, siento el dolor.

Quiero gritar, quiero decir que no puedo, no quiero aceptarlo, quiero gritar que ya no puedo mas, no puedo mas con este dolor, quiero gritar para ser escuchada, para ser despertada de esta terrible pesadilla, de esta tortura, quiero gritar pero no puedo, mi voz es silencioso, mi voz no la escucho, mi voz no tiene sonido.

El ruido del corazón siendo desgarrado, siendo torturado, disturbe el silencio, la oscuridad me inunda, me envuelve, me aferra a ella y no me deja salir, no me deja librarme.

Mis fuerzas se pierden en su total, me dejan inútil e incapaz de ir tras el, me dejen frágil, frágil ante la luna, el testigo de mi sufrimiento, frágil ante mi.

Estas sospechas tan repentinas, estas sospechas que derrotan en menos de un segundo, estas sospechas que no quiero confirmar, estas sospechas que destrozan en mil pedazos, estas sospechas que clavan como una daga sobre mi corazón, clavan sin piedad y sangra, sangra por el dolor tan intenso que me ahoga, que me debilita.

Pero son solo sospechas las que me hieren, no quiero confirmarlas pero debo, no puedo estar así negando este dolor sin razón, poco a poco y con esfuerzo no siento el frió suelo tocar mi piel, mis pasos ya son pasos, me dirijo a la pieza sobre la cama, a la carta, las sabanas chocan con mi uniforme, extiendo mi brazo para así tocar uno de los causantes de mi sufrir, de mi aun sufrir, la acerco mas a mi, tanto que mis lagrimas caen involuntariamente en ella, constantes del dolor que siento, constantes de mi debilidad, de mi derrota.

Mi mano temblorosa me impide abrirla, impide leer el contenido del cual hace unos minutos creí que no era de mi inconveniencia, de mi incumbencia, pero ahora que decido leerla no puedo o me opongo a cualquier método leerla y lo hice por medio de un ligero, si es que se le puede llamar ligero, temblor.

Doy media vuelta dejando la carta caer sobre la cama, un paso he dado cuando me detengo, cuando razono que la cobardía ha decidido apoderarse de mi y solo por una carta, solo por unas palabras, solo por un papel y un poco de tinta, solo por eso.

Segundos, tal vez minutos quede inmóvil, quede ausente, perdida en mis pensamientos, perdida en mi dolor y en mi cobardía, aun ausente, aun perdida las lagrimas siguen cayendo constantemente, como puedo derramar tantas lagrimas sin control alguno, como puedo seguir manteniéndome en pie aun cuando las fuerzas ya no me caracterizan, como puedo leerla.

¿Como?

Un solo movimiento y otra vez estoy frente a ella, frente a la cama, frente a la carta, ahora mojada, una vez mas estiro mi brazo para sentir nuevamente como mi mano empieza a temblar, como resiste a la idea de leerla, pero no, no le doy esta satisfacción, abro con lentitud el papel, con gran lentitud, como queriendo desaparecer las palabras que fueron escritas por el, las palabras que terminaran de destrozarme, de eso estoy segura, la acerco aun mas a mi, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación puedo ver que las palabras están ahí, cierro los ojos, no puedo afrontarlo, no puedo enfrentarlo, el dolor es tan grande que creo morir en el, creo perder en el.

Mi mano aun tiembla, mis ojos siguen cerrados, mi dolor sigue presente, mis lágrimas aun corren, mi corazón sigue desgarrándose, mis sospechas golpean aun con más fuerza, mi voz sigue sin escucharse, mis fuerzas se desvanecen y el frió suelo se acerca mas, chocare con ella, golpeare con ella, lo siento pero no veo…

"Callas porque estas ausente, no estas aquí, distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto"


	20. Porque

Porque….

Siento como se estremece al sentirme, cerca de ella, siento su dulce sabor, siento acariciar sus labios, siento la necesidad de mas, siento el deseo que provoca por mas, que grita por mas, mi control cae ante ella, cae al sentirla, cae por ser correspondido con las mismas ansias, con las misma necesidad, con la misma desesperación, con el mismo deseo, cae por ella y ella cae por mi, caemos los dos.

Presionados unos sobre los otros están, tratando de impedir al otro correr, tratando de disfrutar el dulce momento, congelarlo para recordarlo, para vivirlo aun mas, para sentirnos eternamente, para sentir como nuestros cuerpos se estremecen cuando vamos por mas, cuando luchamos por mas, pero luchamos solos, nadie se opone, nadie resiste, nadie.

Nuestras leguas hacen su encuentro, suavemente para no parecer desesperados, pero desesperados ya estamos, ni segundo ha pasado cuando esa tranquilidad se esfumo, cuando se libera una ardiente batalla, batalla por saborear cada rincón, batalla por disfrutar antes que el aire reclame, antes que nos separe sin poder probar mas, separarnos para volver a sentir esa tortura de estar así, sin sentirnos, sin dulces sabores mezclados, sin necesitadas caricias, separarnos acompañados de respiraciones entrecortadas, provocadas por el tiempo, el tiempo de sentirnos, el tiempo de saborearnos, el tiempo de probarnos.

Me mira y la miro, un suspiro da, suspira por sentirme, por saborearme, por probarme, suspira como toda una enamorada, lo cual me hace sonreír, suspira de alivio y sonrió aun mas, sus ojos azulados miran con intensidad, miran intentando descifrar mi acercamiento, la razón por la cual necesitaba sentirla, la razón por la que sonrió, la razón por la que me acerco nuevamente, la razón por la cual desesperado estoy, la razón por la que mis deseos se cumplen sin mucho esfuerzo, pero no me puede descifrar mas, no puede mirarme mas, no puede suspirar mas, porque sus suspiros ahogados quedaron, atrapados en mi boca, necesitada y deseada, me lo demuestra, me necesita, me desea, me ansia, me siente, me saborea, me prueba, me ama.

Me separo de ella, la falta de aire ha llegado al máximo, tanto que agarraba con fuerza mi camisa encerrando su puño, tanto que me acercaba mas a pesar de estar luchando por un segundo mas, un segundo del cual no da mas, un segundo que no llega, un segundo que queda perdido.

Por que? preguntas simplemente

Porque que? te respondo para complicarte la vida y lo hago, miro divertido como impacientas por saber por que lo hice, por que te sentí, por que me acerque, por que te bese y repites otra vez.

Por que?

Por que? vuelvo a responder, imitando su pregunta, provocando que su paciencia se agote, provocando que apreté fuertemente sus labios en busca de control para luego soltarlos y seguir preguntando.

Si, por que?

No sabes? le pregunto suavemente, tratando de contener la risa que me provoca al verla así, impaciente, deseosa por mi respuesta, ansiosa por saber.

No, no se respondes con esfuerzo por no alzar la voz

Ah bueno, preguntas porque no sabes, ya veo

Harry! Me vas a responder o no!

Cual era la pregunta? Pregunto intentando parecer desconcertado por su reacción

Sabes que? Olvídalo! No importa!

Que lo olvide? Olvide que?

Nada!

Nada?

YA! Dime de una vez por que lo hicistes?

No lo se

No lo sabes? No lo sabes? Como no vas a saberlo?

No lo se, no estas cansada? Yo si, será mejor que duerma un poco, buenas noches Aly le dije acomodándome a su lado para poder dormir

Ah no, tu no te vas a dormir, no hasta que me digas porque lo hicistes

Mañana hablamos Aly, que duermas bien le dije fingiendo voz soñolienta

No, dime por que lo hicistes?

Tengo….mucho….sueño….le digo entre bostezos, "los cuales me salen muy bien, je je je", escucho como suelta un gruñido y siento como me empuja con disgusto, abro los ojos y con disimulo la miro dándome la espalda y con enfado se arropa todo lo posible con la delgada túnica y me maldigo a mi mismo por no darle algo mas para poder calentarse, me acerco mas a ella silenciosamente por detrás y paso mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura, la siento estremecer ante tal contacto, la acerco a mi, pegando cuerpo a cuerpo como antes, como los viejos tiempos y suavemente le susurro en su oído la respuesta a su pregunta

Porque te necesito, porque te deseo – se vuelve lentamente al escuchar mis palabras, su cara refleja total asombro y incredulidad pero una sonrisa ligera en su boca muestra su felicidad al igual que sus hermosos ojos – Por que?... Porque te amo


	21. Solo nos queda esperar

Solo nos queda esperar, pero esperaremos juntos

Ron! Dijo la pelirroja al verlo atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda

Ginny? Que pasa?

Has visto a Harry? Hace como una hora lo estoy buscando, le dije a Hermione que si sabia donde estaba y me dijo que tal vez en su habitación, así que ella fue a buscarlo pero eso fue hace media hora y no tengo ni idea donde puede estar, ya busque en todos lados, hasta en el campo de quidditch y no aparece, solo queda su habitación y no puedo entrar ahí, por eso te estaba buscando dijo la chica si apenas respirar y por la cara de su hermano sospechaba que no entendió ni una pizca

Que? (sospechas confirmadas)

Que si has visto a Harry?

No, de seguro esta en el campo de quidditch

Que no esta ahí, ya busque por todos lados

Tal vez Hermione lo vio, porque no le preguntas a ella

Ron! Que Hermione no sabe donde esta, nadie sabe donde esta

Ah! Tal vez este arriba durmiendo o no se, últimamente se ve muy cansado, pero no puedes subir allá porque eres mujer, pero deberías buscar a alguien que puede entrar

POR ESO TE ESTABA BUSCANDO!

Esta bien, esta bien, pero no es necesario que grites, podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio

POR QUE NO TE CALLAS Y SUBES DE UNA VEZ A BUSCARLO! Le grito la pelirroja empujándolo con furia hacia las escaleras

Bueno, pero no tienes que empujar, se caminar solo por si no sabias

Ya cállate!

Ron subió con tremenda paciencia las escaleras mientras se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba a su hermana, "De seguro esta en esos días" se dijo a si mismo, asegurándose que su hermana no lo escuchara, lo cual no paso, por dicha.

Al llegar frente la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, de su habitación y suavemente giro la perilla, entro cuidadosamente, esperando no despertar a su amigo, pero justo cuando la iba a cerrar, fijo su vista alrededor y noto que si cerraba la puerta, toda iluminación desaparecería dejando así una habitación a oscuras, por lo cual dejo la puerta abierta, ya que si prendía la luz posiblemente molestaría a el ojiverde de su sueño, con sumo cuidado cruzo la habitación dispuesto a chequear si su mejor amigo estaba profundamente dormido, pero no lo vio, no había rastro alguno de que antes alguien durmiera en esa suave cama, estaba tan impecable que hasta le parecía absurdo la idea de que ha sido utilizada.

Extrañado de que su amigo no apareciera en ningún otro lado se dio la vuelta, con clara intención de buscar por todo el colegio si es necesario, pero no había dado tres pasos cuando choco con un bulto que yacía en el frió suelo, la iluminación que provenía por la puerta era tan escasa que no supo identificar el misterioso bulto, "De seguro es el baúl" se dijo a si mismo, pero al levantar la vista para continuar su camino, sus ojos viajaron donde estaba en realidad el baúl de Harry, enfrente de el, justo bajo los pies de la cama, así que lo que choco, lo que estaba a su lado no podía ser el baúl, temeroso y intrigado se agacho a la altura de ese bulto y con su mano, temblando ligeramente, la acerco para ver si con el tacto podría identificar ese objeto, pero apenas sintió una espesa cabellera, su corazón dio un vuelco al saber que se trataba de una persona, una mujer, con sumo cuidado, su otra mano acompaño a la otra que reposaba en la cabellera de esa mujer y empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro para ver quien es, para saber quien es, una punzada sintió atravesar en su pecho al darse cuenta de que la misteriosa mujer que yacía en el suelo es su mejor amiga, Hermione.

Ginny! Grito a todo pulmón el pelirrojo desde la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, no sabia que hacer, justo cuando supo que su mejor amiga yacía ahí, prendió la luz dando una completa imagen a su amiga pálida, con su rostro húmedo, por lo que dedujo que ha estado llorando incansablemente y sin perder tiempo llamo a su hermana que a los pocos segundos se encontraba en la habitación con la respiración agitada y asombrada por escuchar su nombre gritar con tanto desespero pero imito involuntariamente a su hermano al ver a donde este dirigía la mirada temerosamente, con la única diferencia que en vez de escuchar la voz de su hermano gritar su nombre desesperadamente, escucho a ella gritar, tal vez con un poco mas de desespero, el nombre de la castaña, mientras corría hasta arrodillarse y trataba inútilmente de hacerla reaccionar.

Ron! Es Hermione, ya despertó! Dijo la pelirroja emocionada a su hermano, que se encontraba hablando con el director, Dumblendore, al lado de las puertas de la enfermería, explicándole lo sucedido, de cómo están buscando a Harry y este no aparece, hasta donde encontraron a Hermione en ese estado y cuando fui la ultima vez que los vieron.

El pelirrojo al escuchar a su hermana, salio disparado hacia la chica, que reposaba en la suave cama pero su mirada era ausente y preocupante, tanto que la alegría de ver a Hermione despierta desapareció casi por completo de los Weasleys, el único que parecía impasible era Dumblendore.

Hermione? Estas bien? Pregunto Ginny con temor

Hermione? repitió Ron al ver que esta no respondía

Solo nos queda esperar Hermione, no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo esperar dijo el director sorprendiendo a todos, hasta la castaña que ahora lo observaba intensamente.

Solo eso ¿no? Dijo la chica cínicamente – Si esperemos¿Por que no, mientras tanto seguimos nuestras insignificantes rutinas y el ahí esta, luchando por nosotros, dispuesto a morir por nosotros y ¿Que hacemos? Pues esperamos, lo mejor que sabemos hacer, como siempre, esperar a que todo salga bien.

Si, esperar, lo mejor que podemos hacer, no sabemos donde esta, no sabemos con quien esta, si esta solo o si esta acompañado, si esta herido o lastimado, si esta bien o mal, no sabemos nada por lo que nos queda esperar, solo eso, nada mas dijo nuevamente el director y dejando a todos pasmados, se retiro de la enfermería con paso tranquilo y confiado, lo que repugno muy a su pesar, a la castaña de su actitud.

Por eso no aparece ¿Verdad, nadie sabe donde esta, por eso te comportas como te comportas, por eso llorabas, por eso te desmayaste, por eso le reclamas a Dumblendore, por eso lo miras así¿Verdad Hermione¿El se ha ido? Pregunto la pelirroja al entender al igual que su hermano de quien hablaban.

Si Ginny, por eso, solo por eso, el se ha ido y tal vez no regrese respondió la castaña hundiéndose otra vez en un mar de lagrimas y dolor, pero esta vez no lloraba sola, no solo ella, Ginny la acompañaba abrazando a la castaña y ella hacia lo mismo, mientras Ron lloraba en silencio y trataba de consolar a su hermana y a su amiga, pero no podía, nadie podía, solo nos queda esperar, solo eso.

Esperaremos juntos dijo Ron a las chicas mientras las abrazaba fuertemente, dando a entender que el estaría para ellas, para consolarlas, para apoyarlas, pero también para buscar un poco de refugio, un poco de consolación, de apoyo y así, decidieron esperar, mientras estén uno cerca del otro, esperaran.


	22. Así de simple, así de sencillo

Así de simple, así de sencillo, así de sincero…

Nota: Los ( ) son mis opiniones o comentarios y los "" es lo que piensa el personaje.

Una gran sonrisa veo venir en su suave rostro, una sonrisa que demuestra, al igual que sus misteriosos ojos, la felicidad que atraviesa en ella al oír esas palabras, las palabras de las cuales vives, de las cuales esperas con ansias escucharla decir de esa persona, de aquella persona, las palabras de las que te hacen llorar, las palabras mas hermosas y acertadas que se puede decir para expresar tal sentimiento, las palabras que hasta hace poco creí dueñas de ella, de Hermione, las palabras que dije con total vehemencia, con sinceridad, las palabras que creí no decir mas a otra persona que no sea ella, pero me equivoque, a otra persona se las dije y a otra persona se las seguiré diciendo¿Porque? Porque la amo, así de simple, así de sencillo, así de sincero.

Me acerco una vez mas a ella, me parece mentira como siempre caí al silencioso llamando de sus labios, ansiosos de mi encuentro, de mi sentir, de mi fervor, de mi pasión, de mi.

Aprisione sus labios entre los míos, torture su lengua entre la mía, sus brazos me rodearon mientras yo la envolvía con los míos, nuestros besos pedían mas, no era suficiente, no para ella y menos para mi, me acercó mucho mas a ella, tratando de profundizar el beso, tratando de sentirme mas cerca, sus brazos parecen no tener intención de soltarme, de liberarme, pero ruego que no me libere, la necesito, me muevo para cambiar de posición, para quedar encima de ella, sobre ella, mas cerca estamos, mas cerca esta, me necesita y cruza sus finas y firmes piernas en mi cintura, aprisionándome con facilidad, con desesperación, se mueve debajo mío con deseo, me falta el aire y me separo, una fría brisa siento recorrer mi boca, por lo que beso su sensual cuello mientras siento como entierra sus uñas en mi espalda, al sentir mi bulto entre mis piernas, al sentir la excitación que me embriaga y como siempre, se mueve mas para tentarme y lo logra, "Si a ella le gusta jugar, entonces jugaremos", me dije con una sonrisa traviesa, pero ella no lo nota, seguía besando su cuello, ni aunque me viera lo notaria, ya que siempre cierra los ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones que nos provocamos, me muevo con lentitud sobre ella, rozando cada parte de mi sobre ella, escucho que suelta un gemido de placer y me aprieta aun mas a ella, necesita sentirme y lo se, me muevo aun mas con intención de hacerla gemir hasta perder la razón, a pesar de la ropa, que nos rodea, que nos estorba, que nos incomoda….

Me despierto y me levanto con rapidez al escuchar un leve ruido venir de algún lado del bosque, pienso en averiguar que fue lo que escuche pero no puedo dejarla sola, aunque sea de madrugada sigue siendo peligroso este sitio, busco con rapidez mi ropa y la de ella, que estaban esparcidas por todos lados y no me extraña, con lo que hicimos anoche..., en fin, me arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, donde duerme profundamente después de la agitada noche, me parece un crimen despertarla pero es necesario, tenemos que irnos y algo me dice que rápido, me acerco hasta depositarle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, no despierta por lo que sigo besándola tiernamente, sigue sin despertarse, empiezo a recorrer su cuello con dulces besos, pero sigue sin moverse, por lo que me desespero y la beso con tremenda pasión, tanto que parece que ni siquiera la dejo respirar, después de unos segundos me separo y la veo soltar un suspiro, de seguido con la respiración entrecortada, definitivamente casi ni la dejo respirar.

Vamos Aly, tenemos que irnos le dije dándole toda la ropa que pude encontrar en los alrededores

Que pasa Harry? me pregunta preocupada mientras se viste lo mas rápido que puede

No hay tiempo ni para hablar, vamos! La apure al ver lo lento que se vestía por lo que empecé a ayudarle.

Justo cuando estábamos listos para irnos un ruido fuerte nos alerto, venia a mi derecha pero a pesar de ser de día no podía ver mucho, los árboles evitaban a toda costa los rayos solares, por lo que parecía que aun es de noche, tome la mano de mi novia y silenciosamente le dije que fuera a mi izquierda, al lado opuesto de donde se escucho el ruido, tenia que alejarla, tenia que protegerla.

No! No me iré sin ti me dice alarmadamente al ver mis intenciones

Aly, tienes que hacerlo, solo adelántate y ya te alcanzo, eso es todo, vamos ve, que no hay mucho tiempo

Pero Harry no…

Aly amor, ve por favor, no me hagas esto – la mire con desesperación, sea lo que sea que se aproxima nos va a alcanzar si no nos movemos, pero me quedo aquí, ella tiene que irse, yo los detendré, ni se contra que, pero lo haré – Por favor

Me mira asustada y se acerca dándome un beso corto pero lleno de ternura y amor, para luego decirme que me ama demasiado y que trate de no durar mucho en alcanzarla "Si es que logro alcanzarla" pienso yo, veo como se pierde entre los arbustos y con decisión me dirijo hacia el ruido que cada vez se escucha mas y mas cerca.

Justo cuando iba a sacar mi varita una luz amarilla me cegó, poco después sentí como un dolor invadía mi pecho, un dolor casi insoportable y salí volando casi de inmediato, golpeando a varios arbustos en mi camino, o mas bien golpeándome a mi, choco con uno tan resistente que impedí mi seguir, por lo cual choco de frente con el áspero suelo, siento un caliente liquido recorrer varias partes de mi cuerpo y tarde un poco en darme cuenta que es mi propia sangre, me levanto con dificultad, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que me mando a volar, en todo el sentido de la palabra, mira la sorpresa que me lleve al ver a mis camaradas al frente mío y uno que otro rodeándome, aun no me han reconocido ya que gran parte de la sangre, mezclada también con la tierra, tapa mi rostro, haciéndolo casi imposible identificarme.

Quien eres? Escucho que pregunta uno de ellos, es Allan

Quien eres? Vuelve a preguntar otro, reconozco esa voz, es Dylan– Responde a mi pregunta o te mando otra vez a volar "Con que fue el, con estos amigos… para que enemigos"

Los dejo un tiempito solos y vean como están ahora, atacando a la primera persona que se les aparezca les digo firmemente, tratando de permanecer en pie al ver a Aly venir hacia mi, agitada y asustada, peor se va a poner si me ve caer.

Harry? Eres tu? Escucho decir a Dylan, temeroso de saber a quien ataco y pálido al ver que me le acerco, como si fuera mi presa preferida y en este momento lo es.

Si soy yo, debo decir que la bienvenida que me distes no fue de mi total agrado

Yo… lo siento… no sabia que eras tu… pensé que era un mortigafo…

No hay problema, la próxima vez ten cuidado y deja de atacar con imprudencia a todo lo que ves le dije tratando de no alzar la voz por lo descuidado que es respecto a sus ataques

Como que no hay problema? Mira como estas Harry y dices que todo esta bien, como puedes decir eso? Y tu Dylan, en que rayos pensabas? Grita Alyson al ver mi estado, "Debo verme muy mal por la cara que tiene"

Aly, cielo, tranquila, ya paso, solo fue una estupidez de Dylan le dije con suavidad, para ver si así podía dejar de fulminar a Dylan con la mirada

Si que fue una estupidez la oigo decir despectivamente mientras veo como se acerca a mi, saca un pañuelo y me limpia un poco la cara, lo cual le agradezco con una mirada y un beso de paso, "Para aprovechar que la tengo cerca".

Una vez que salude a todos y todos me saludaron a mi, caminamos por el bosque hasta anochecer, donde nos instalamos en unas tiendas de campaña que los chicos traían consigo, como faltaban, entonces debíamos dormir en parejas y yo sin dudarlo, jale a Alyson al mas grande, me metí con ella y justo cuando la iba a besar, me empuja y me acuesta boca arriba, le sonrió con picardía pero veo que niega con la cabeza y sonríe divertida al malinterpretar sus intenciones, porque hace aparecer con un simple movimiento de la varita, una botella media llena, vendas y pañuelos.

Quédate quieto, si te mueves no podré curarte todo me dice al ver como me le acercaba, así que siguiendo sus instrucciones cierro los ojos, siento como me quita la ropa y como vierte ese liquido en el pañuelo para luego aplicarlo en mi maltratado cuerpo y después vendarlo "La verdad ese hechizo vale la pena después de todo" pensé, al sentir como las manos de ella recorren todo mi cuerpo, asegurándose que cubrió y cuido cada rasguño.

Abro los ojos y veo como se quita lentamente la ropa, decido levantarme y quitarle yo la ropa, pero un gemido de dolor salio involuntariamente de mi boca al realizar un pequeño movimiento, de fijo no iré a ningún lado, no ahora, así que lo único que me queda es contemplar como se desnuda, "Definitivamente vale la pena" pensé otra vez al verla totalmente desnuda, me mira y se da cuenta que la estaba observando todo este tiempo, que no estaba dormido, que estoy prácticamente babeando por ella y se sonroja, se dirige hacia mi lentamente, me besa con cariño por unos pocos segundos, se separa y me regala una de esas sonrisas que me hacen derretir y con un rápido movimiento, aprisione sus labios entre los míos una vez mas, pero esta vez me aseguro que no sea solo por unos segundos, nos separamos después de unos minutos por falta de aire, se acuesta a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y cubre nuestros cuerpos desnudos con una fina sabana, a pesar del frió viento que azota afuera, no nos afecta, yo me caliento en ella y ella se calienta en mi, el calor corporal de nosotros es suficiente para hacernos sudar, delicadamente acaricia con su mano derecha mi pecho y después de unos segundos, cae dormida, al poco tiempo la sigo, después de contemplarla hasta que el sueño me venció, pero antes de dormirme, me acerco a ella, que duerme placidamente, deposito un suave beso en su frente y le susurre al oído aquellas palabras que le encantan, que la hacen sonreír, aquellas palabras que son solo dueñas de ella, solo de ella (Por el momento).

Así de simple, así de sencillo, así de sincero, me enamore de ti.

Y la veo sonreír al escucharlas otra vez…


	23. Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo

Sabes que debes de empezar de nuevo, sabes que debes de continuar y olvidar, lo sabes pero no lo haces.

Pero cuando lo has hecho todo se vuelve mas fácil, has de tener razón, solo debías esperar, dentro de un tiempo sabias que ibas a olvidar todo pero solo recuerda que aunque haya pasado el tiempo a veces queda la cicatriz, la prueba del acontecimiento, pero el tiempo no es capaz de llevarse todo, no es capaz de aliviar todo, así que quien dice que el tiempo te ha hecho olvidar…

Han pasado tres semanas desde la ultima vez que lo vi, tres semanas exactas desde que me beso con inexplicable pasión, tres semanas de que sus caricias sobre mis labios me hicieron estremecer, tres semanas desde que decidimos esperar, tres semanas de miedo, desesperación, ansiedad, esperanza, amor…, tres semanas desde que sus ojos esmeraldas no me hipnotizaban, tres semanas desde que me atreví a leer la carta, la despedida, la razón, la explicación, tres semanas desde que me pidió en tinta continuar y olvidar, tres semanas que estoy pensando en tomar en serio esas palabras, tres semanas en que lloro incansablemente para luego quedarme dormida en angustia, tres semanas y aun no se que hacer.

Estoy en el aula de astronomía, el lugar que ahora es mi espacio de silencio, de tranquilidad, de desahogo, el lugar en el que espero, aun no se que hacer, tres semanas aun no suficientes para decidirme si debo olvidarlo o simplemente lo espero con ninguna prueba de que algún día pueda regresar, se que lo esperare pero no se como debo esperarlo, como debo sentirme al verlo regresar "Si es que lo hace", lo amo, ahora lo siento, ahora lo se, como sabia antes, pero lo sentiré después, lo sabré después.

Suelto un suspiro de resignación, un suspiro y me rindo, debo hacerlo, ya nada mas puedo hacer que esperar en vano, así que mejor esperare pero no así, no de esta manera.

Ya es algo tarde, un poco mas de la medianoche, camino silenciosamente, sin prisa, sin rumbo, se que no soy la única en esperar, todos lo hacen. Abro la carta, la leo una vez mas, 39 veces y aun no me canso de leerla, siempre trato de buscar entre la tinta algo que me de la fuerza para seguir esperando, para tener esperanzas, pero no esta vez, esta vez busco aquellas palabras, las palabras que no me dejan en paz desde que las leí, aquellas palabras donde expresabas tus deseos…

"Quiero que seas feliz, empieza de nuevo ya que no estoy a tu lado"

"Empieza de nuevo, por favor"

Ser feliz…es lo que me pide…pero soy feliz a su lado, como me gustaría hacerlo saber eso, pero ya no puedo, ya no, no solo por su partida sino también por mi resignación, por que hace unos segundos decidí rendirme y darle gusto a sus deseos, tal vez es muy poco el tiempo en que luche por tener esperanzas, demasiado poco pero tengo que hacerlo, el me lo pide y así lo siento, se que mis sentimientos hacia el son demasiados profundos para ser olvidados o ignorados desde la noche a la mañana, pero tratare y tal vez lo logre, ese será mi objetivo, en vez de esperar como toda una enamorada, esperare como toda una amiga, solo eso, solo espero que sea solo eso.

La dama gorda me ve venir, no se sorprende a estas altas horas que decido llegar, ya esta acostumbrada, digo la contraseña y se corre para dejarme entrar, como lo ha hecho estos últimos días, estas últimas semanas, estas tres semanas, pero ya no, ya no mas, me dirijo a la habitación de chicas, pero ahora las lagrimas no resbalan para descansar en mi túnica, ya me canse de llorar, me canse de que eso sea lo único que puedo hacer día y noche, pero ya no, ya no mas, me quito mi ropa para luego ponerme la pijama, me acuesto y por primera vez en tres semanas, me duermo sin sabores salados en mi boca, sin sentir la humedad en mi almohada por mis lamentos, me duermo y esta vez sonrió, no por felicidad, ni por alivio, sino por un nuevo comienzo, como el lo quiso o lo quiere.

Los rayos solares me despiertan de mi placidamente sueño, me visto y me arreglo para ir a clases por primera vez en tres semanas, ahora estoy dispuesta, mas que anoche, a empezar de nuevo, ya es hora, en todo el día no paran de verme, obviamente mi cambio les a sorprendido, quien creyera que mi estado de depresión desaparecería drásticamente en pocas horas, ahora estoy en la biblioteca, el sol esta apunto de esconder su cara y su calor, debo decir que estas semanas han sido terribles, aun estoy dolida pero no es nada que el tiempo no cure, estoy atascada de trabajos y apuntes, definitivamente estaré aquí hasta altas horas de la noche y eso que faltan 20 para las 5.

Cuando estaba por finalizar el trabajo que nos dio Snape sobre "Los venenos mas poderosos de la historia", siento una presencia a mis espaldas, con lentitud me volteo hasta encontrarme con una mirada triste y nerviosa, Terry Boot, me sonríe con inseguridad mientras se sienta al frente mío, "Me pregunto que querrá".

Si? Le digo con sutileza para ver si así se sienta un poco mas seguro para hablar, ya que en el ultimo minuto solo lo veo abrir la boca para luego cerrarla y francamente me desespera un poco.

Solo quería…. quería saber si estabas bien o si necesitas algo me dice aun con inseguridad

Este…estoy bien gracias y no, no necesito nada por el momento

Ah bueno, es que pensaba que si… si no te importa…. me gustaría que sali…. ayudarte en las tareas un poco

La verdad es que ya termine todo el material que tenia que hacer, pero agradezco tu ayuda y si me disculpas debo regresar a la sala común le digo mientras me levanto y guardo todos los libros en mi mochila y con una ligera sonrisa me despido de el y salgo de la biblioteca con paso decidido, aunque algo lento por la pesadez de mi mochila, pero de un momento a otro no siento nada de peso, lo cual me extraña y me alivia, volteo para ver sorprendida como Terry carga con mi mochila.

Gracias le digo aun sorprendida

No hay por que me dice tratando de restarle importancia

Cuando llevamos un rato caminando por los pasillos, siento su brazo posarse en el mío, provocando así que me detenga, quedando frente a frente, por lo que pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos, que me cautivaron sin saber por que.

Estaba pensando si te gustaría salir un día de estos conmigo me dice de un solo golpe, lo cual me deja mas sorprendida, mucho mas sorprendida que antes

Salir? Pregunto, pero más para mí que para el pero aun así me responde

Si salir, tú y yo, tal vez podríamos ir a visitar a Hogsmeade o no se, donde tu quieras

Esta bien acepto ni se por que, pero lo hago y ahora que lo pienso, esto puede ser otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo

En serio? Genial¿Que tal el sábado?

Si el sábado entonces

Ok, entonces te veo en la biblioteca a las 12¿Te parece?

Si respondo y seguimos caminando, para luego separarnos mas adelante mientras cada uno se dirige hacia su respectiva sala común, después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y unas gracias.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con Terry en la biblioteca, es muy simpático y guapo debo decir, somos muy amigos pero justo ayer me pidió que fuera su novia, me atrae, bueno nos atraemos, así que le dije que si, me sentía tan feliz en sus brazos o cuando nos besábamos pero por alguna razón no me siento completa, es como una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza o vació cuando estoy con el, pero aun así sigo con el, no se por que, Ron y Ginny se tomaron la noticia bastante bien, claro me veían a cada rato como para ver lo que pensaba y de seguro creen que lo hago a propósito para olvidar a Harry, pero no acepte por eso, creo.

Entre mas tiempo estoy con Terry mas nos unimos, mas nos conocemos, su presencia es ahora mucha mas placentera que antes, aun así el vació sigue presente, nuestra relación cada vez se hace mas sólida y los rumores de que estábamos saliendo cuando éramos solamente amigos se expandió rápidamente, claro se confirmo cuando nos besamos frente a todo el comedor, pero eso no importa, ahora me siento feliz y a la vez no, cada vez la poca fe que tenia que algún día Harry regresaría se ha ido apagando lentamente, ya casi ni se puede percibir en mi mirada cuando escucho mencionar su nombre, por que aun Ron y Ginny hablan de eso, de cómo esta, de que estará haciendo, ellos creen ciegamente en su regreso y algunas veces me dan ganas de gritarles que no lo hará, que no regresara, que tal vez este muerto y que debemos olvidarlo, como yo lo hice, no del todo, pero por lo menos algo, se que sonare egoísta al decir esto pero ya no quiero seguir sufriendo y como el lo dijo, tengo que empezar de nuevo y eso estoy haciendo, aun así sigo leyendo la carta, tal vez como 200 veces lo he leído, pero me recuerda que debo olvidarlo, que debo seguir adelante, que no llorare como lo he hecho, como lo había hecho, ahora he empezado de nuevo, ya no me escondo de los demás, ya no me encierro en mi habitación por horas mientras la oscuridad me envolvía, ya no, he decidido continuar y por alguna razón mis sentimientos hacia el ya no me afectan tanto como antes, ahora estoy con Terry, mi novio y por ahora ya nada me falta para que pueda sonreír otra vez, pero quien sabe si alguna vez seré igual de feliz como lo era con el.

"...pero el tiempo no es capaz de llevarse todo, no es capaz de aliviar toda herida, asi que quien dice que el tiempo te ha hecho olvidar..."


	24. El regreso

El regreso

Dos meses, tanto tiempo desde mi partida, hemos estado entrenando mucho estos días, practicando todos los hechizos posibles, básicamente de magia avanzada, ya sabes, "La mas peligrosa" como decía Hermione, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, que estará pensando, si esta feliz o si me extraña demasiado para serlo, tanta falta me hace, la extraño demasiado, mas de lo que debería, mas de lo necesario, mas que un solo amigo, pero quien soy yo para hablar de ella, la he hecho sufrir y lo se, la he hecho llorar y lo se, la deje y lo se y ahora me cuesta decir, pero es la verdad, la estoy reemplazando, se que dije en esa carta, en aquella carta, lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que extrañare sus besos, sus caricias, sus gestos y tuve razón, la extraño, en todas las formas posibles, de seguro se preguntaran cuando me di cuenta de lo imbécil que he sido, de lo estúpido y ciego que soy, hasta yo me lo pregunto.

Recuerdo que hace unos días, hace 4 días para ser exactos, decidí caminar un poco, tomar algo de aire fresco, liberar mis pensamientos, caminaba y caminaba, muy lento, como si no deseara alejarme mucho, pero eso quería, quería alejarme, no se por que, ni ahora lo se, solo quería alejarme y en eso, alzé mi vista hacia el cielo, fue como un reflejo, las radiantes estrellas y la silenciosa luna me iluminaban, con su delicado resplandor y me di cuenta que era el vació que me invadía cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo desde que partí, me invadía y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, ni mañana, ni después, ya lo arruine todo, la deje, la reemplacé, trate de olvidarla pero siempre estuvo ahí, es mi vació, es mi malestar, es mi nostalgia, en mi.

No se en que estaba pensando en cuanto le dije a Aly que la amo, la quiero, demasiado, pero simplemente no es ella, no es Hermione, no merezco todo el amor que me da, al igual que no merezco el de ella, definitivamente arruine todo, mi felicidad, mi relación con ella y ahora mírame, estoy abusando del amor de Aly, le estoy mintiendo, la estoy dañando aunque ella no sepa, la engañe al decir aquellas palabras que la hicieron feliz, si supiera que las dije sin pensar, que las dije sin saber que era lo que sentía por ella, que estúpido que soy, no las merezco, simplemente no las merezco.

Y pensar que en ese momento creí estar seguro de mi amor a Aly, creí que era la mujer para mi, la única a que debí amar, pero me equivoque, no se por que ahora pienso en esto, ya no hay marcha atrás, tendré que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, aunque me haga infeliz, pero así debería estar, siendo un infeliz, me lo busque, tal vez estoy despreciándome demasiado o castigándome demasiado, pero algo se tiene que hacer, las engañe a las dos, les mentí a las dos, las lastime a las dos, sin intención, pero lo hice y tengo que pagarlo.

Harry? Escucho a Aly llamarme desde nuestra tienda de campaña, mientras yo estoy un poco mas lejos, mientras caminaba hacia donde descubrí que era lo que me faltaba, que es lo que me falta.

Si? Dije al tiempo que volvía en mis pasos y entraba a la abrigadora campaña

Que hacías allá? De seguro estas que tiemblas de frió me dice mientras se acuesta al lado mío y me acaricia con delicadeza mi cabello indomable, tratando de calentarme con su calor

"Que curioso, no sentí ni pizca de frió, tan perdido estaba en ella"

Estas bien? Pregunta al ver como permanecía sin decir una palabra en los últimos minutos

Si, estoy bien, solo pensaba – le sonrió para relajarla, para que deje de preocuparse, si solo ella supiera por que de mi estado, por que de mi silencio – En serio, estoy bien

Últimamente has estado un poco raro, algo frió y distante, dime que te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?

Si Aly, lo se, es solo que… los extraño

Yo también, pero falta poco para volverlos a ver, ya estamos listos para la batalla

…..

Harry?

Mmm?

Que tienes cielo? Se que no es solo eso

Recuerdas que te dije que la razón para partir era para acabar con Voldemort

Si

Bueno, entonces no podemos regresar pronto, sino mi partida fue para nada, nuestra partida fue para nada

Eso no es cierto, míranos ahora, somos más fuertes, ágiles y estamos más preparados que antes

Si, pero no lo he matado y por eso se supone que me iba a ir, para matarlo

Harry tu no sabes donde esta, nadie lo sabe, se que puedes matarlo pero no lo has encontrado, deja que llegue a ti, deja que se sienta confiado, obviamente el aun subestima tus poderes

Y si decide atacar a Hogwarts? Creo que aun no sabe que me fui

Pero Snape no le habrá dicho que te fuiste de ahí?

No lo se, pero como le va a decir, ahora Voldemort no se arriesgaría hacer una reunión, así que no tiene como decirle

No te preocupes, iremos a Hogwarts lo más pronto posible, de seguro Dumblendore protegerá el castillo y reforzara la seguridad

Eso no los detendrá, cuando Voldemort decida atacar usara todo lo que esta a su alcance para hacer la victoria aun mas fácil, si es que gana

Sabes que no ganara

Pero aun así, Hogwarts esta en peligro, algo me lo dice, tenemos que partir de inmediato hacia allá, ya estamos casi preparados

Harry, estas seguro?

Mas seguro no puedo estar, partiremos lo más pronto posible

Será mejor que nos durmamos, tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos llegar a Hogwarts rápido dice mi novia regalándole una sonrisa, a lo cual yo la imite, para luego sentir como me besa delicadamente, con ternura, expresado su amor, su calidez, ya nada puedo hacer, le dije a ella que me olvidara, que empezara de nuevo ya que no estaré a su lado, lo arruine, ya nada puedo hacer, así que le correspondí el beso, con la misma ternura en que me beso y espero que algún día con el mismo amor… "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer".

A la mañana siguiente me reuní con mis amigos, les dije sobre mis preocupaciones y como esperaba todos entendieron y si que eran muchos, máximo 40, así que decidimos ir a un cierto lugar, un lugar "especial", donde el tiempo no es un factor de importancia, donde sus pasos es aun mucho mas lento que el de una tortuga, es un lugar donde podríamos entrenar por meses y darse cuenta que en realidad solo ha pasado día y medio, la verdad es que es demasiado lento, claro queda algo largo, como a una semana en pie, pero nuestro principal objetivo era llegar allí, así que afortunadamente estábamos ahí en tres días.

Era del tamaño de un estadio, sus colores eran oscuros y opacos, tenía un aspecto tenebroso pero atrayente, era hora de empezar, sin perder tiempo me situé en el centro y me subí a la mesa para ganar un poco de altura, pensaba como iba a llamar la atención de todos, pero solo al subirme todas las miradas se situaban en mi, era intimidante pero me gustaba.

Bueno, se que saben que estamos algo cortos de tiempo – empecé a decir- respecto a los posibles ataques de Voldemort (no hubo estremecimientos) en Hogwarts, también saben que es nuestro deber proteger al mundo mágico y muggle de la magia negra, somos de igual de poderosos que la Orden, pero seremos mucho mas poderosos si en estos días entrenamos con esfuerzo y dedicación (en este momento todos gritan como locos, XD), el programa que diseñe junto con otros de mis amigos es muy pesado, tal vez demasiado, mas no necesario, así que empezaremos con lo físico, su condición física debe de ser impecable, utilizaremos la espada y la dominaremos, al igual que las artes marciales pero lo importante son las maldiciones imperdonables, porque si ellos quieren jugar sucio entonces jugaremos igual, aunque espero que sean prudenciales al utilizarlas, oclumancia y legismancia, bueno cada uno tendrá un profesor asignado, así que nos dividiremos en 4 grupos, diez integrantes en cada uno.

Profesores:

Matthew Shepard…

Allan Kleever…

Alyson Morgane…

Dylan Mc Quenney…

Integrantes:

……….

Una vez que los integrantes fueron colocados en sus respectivos grupos, empezamos con nuestra condición física, correr 5 millas en la madrugada, seguir con reafirmar nuestros músculos en forma moderada, después oclumancia y legismancia, practicar con la espada y las artes en la tarde, en la noche con las maldiciones imperdonables y unas que otras de magia negra y si que era pesado, dormíamos como 4 horas diarias, aunque nos acostumbramos pero seguía siendo muy cansado.

Nuestra estancia ahí nos cambio drásticamente, nos concentrábamos en todo y dedicamos nuestro esfuerzo en cada entrenamiento, que hasta en la cena pensábamos en tácticas, hechizos, estrategias, en fin, de todo, así que siempre íbamos sumidos en un profundo silencio, no era incomodo, al contrario, muy relajante, avanzábamos muy rápido, tanto que en dos meses y medio estábamos listos, en ese tiempo nuestro aspecto físico era diferente, mas maduros, serios, fuertes, altos y en las mujeres eran de igual forma, mas maduras, serias, fuertes pero con la diferencia que sus cuerpos derretirían hasta el mismo Voldemort, parecían hasta veelas y como buenos hombres que somos no nos importaba echar una que otra miradita, claro al parecer ellas no se quedaban atrás.

Cuando nuestro entrenamiento fue finalizado por completo nos dirigimos hacia el castillo con paso decidido, con capas que fácilmente podían confundirse con los mortigafos y que evitaba que seamos identificados, claro por la forma en que caminamos se notaba quien era hombre y quien mujer; en todo el camino que recorríamos y que nos faltaba, solo pensaba en dos cosas, una era en la seguridad del castillo y la otra era en ella. Aunque mi mente y mi cuerpo han estado muy ocupados no puedo sacármela de la mente y lamentablemente, del corazón, me di cuenta que ya era imposible olvidarla por que ya era parte de mi y espero ser aun parte de ella, tal vez me olvido, tal vez siguió su vida, tal vez no me reconozca, tal vez no me ame, tal vez me odie, tal vez la perdí y si lo hice, tal vez la podré recuperar, tal vez podré reconquistarla otra vez, tal vez…


	25. El esta aquí

El esta aquí…

Un tiempo sin vernos, un tiempo sin hablarnos, te alejastes, te fuistes, me dejastes, pero a pesar de eso ¿Debo culparte?

Los delicados rayos de luz deciden despertar, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un día más, donde mis pocas esperanzas se van esfumando cada noche, cada vez que no esta aquí, me levanto, ya he pensado mucho en el, debería olvidarlo de una vez por todas, para que seguir esperando después de casi 3 meses de ausencia y quien sabe cuantos mas, con pocas ganas miro el reloj de mi mesita, las 6:42 am, cada vez mi insomnio anda de mal en peor, me duermo alrededor de las 2 o 3 de la madrugada para despertar a esta hora, es casi inaudito todo lo que me provoca con su partida, casi…

Bajo con Ron y Ginny al gran comedor, siguen esperando, siguen felices, es como si para ellos un día más va pasando para su llegada, un día menos para el calendario y para verlo, si supiera que los motivara tanto para su espera, entonces tal vez podría esperarlo, tal vez…

Como has amanecido Hermione? me dice Ginny con una sonrisa

Bien como siempre respondo como todos los días, imitando forzosamente su gesto

Para que vamos? Pregunta Ron mientras se sirve exageradamente "No se como no engorda"

Pociones, no puedo creer que Snape haya cambiado tanto desde que Harry se fue, es como si lo extrañara, ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando regrese dice Ginny con entusiasmo

Por que? pregunto mas para mi que para ellos, pero aun así me escucharon

Porque que? preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo

Por que están tan seguros que va a regresar? – Ya no puedo contenerme, me repugna como esperan, como creen ciegamente en su regreso, me repugna y no se porque, tal vez es porque no siento lo mismo – Se ha ido, nos dejo, acéptenlo de una vez

Nos dejo porque ese era su destino, tú ya lo sabes, el solo se fue para cumplir con la profecía y creo que le gustara mucho saber que a pesar de todo seguimos siendo sus amigos, que aun esperamos por el, que no lo olvidamos solo por ser como es ¿Verdad, porque si lo olvidamos, si decidimos continuar nuestra vida odiándolo solo por querer salvar al mundo mágico, entonces ¿Que rayos somos, obviamente no seriamos sus amigos me responde la pelirroja con desprecio, ella al igual que Ron saben que decidí olvidarlo, esas palabras se clavaron en mi, como puñal, provocando diferentes sensaciones, me siento culpable, culpable de mi inútil querer de olvidarlo, siempre lo he visto como Harry, solo Harry y ahora debo verlo como "El niño que vivió", como siempre ha sido.

Decidimos esperarlo juntos ¿Recuerdas, cuando nos dimos cuenta que se fue¿Aun estas con nosotros? o ¿Ya empezaste tu vida sin el? Me pregunta Ron con suavidad al notar mi silencio

No quiero seguir esperando por un cadáver susurro tratando de contener las lagrimas que hace un tiempo impedía y ahora, después de dos meses estoy llorando, llorando y otra vez por el

El esta vivo Hermione y regresara vivo, Harry es fuerte, nosotros somos y seremos su apoyo incondicional y el lo sabe, regresara y será por nosotros dice Ron al tiempo en que nos unimos en un abrazo junto con Ginny, como hace tres meses en la enfermería, como cuando decidimos esperar juntos y aun seguimos esperando, sonrió y lloro, después de todo, la tristeza y la felicidad están agarradas de mano cuando se trata de Harry o debo decir "El niño que vivió"…

Después del emotivo momento nos dirigimos a clases, antes de llegar a pociones me encuentro con mi novio en uno de los pasillos, se acerca a mi y me abraza con cariño, lamento decir que lo aprecio pero no lo quiero y tal vez nunca lo haré porque siempre lo querré a el.

Como estas preciosa? Me dice luego de besarme fugazmente, ahora así son nuestros besos, fugases y sin sentimientos, de parte mía más que todo, otra cosa más por la cual me siento culpable.

Bien, mira estoy algo apurada así que nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo hacia el aula de pociones, no voy tarde aunque pareciera, solo necesito estar sola, desde que se fue quiero estar sola, acompañada pero solo de el y si no esta, entonces buscare consuelo en la soledad, como lo busco ahora.

Deberías terminar con el, se nota a lenguas como su relación cada vez es mas fría me dice Luna mientras se sienta en medio de Ron y yo

Me quedo callada pero se que tiene razón, nuestra relación es innecesaria, la vuelvo a ver para agradecerle por ayudarme a abrir los ojos pero la encuentro sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver como Ron le coquetea, mientras los dos están rojos como un tomate, como estábamos el y yo en aquel verano, cuando nuestros sentimientos empezaban a revelarse, suspiro de nostalgia al recordar aquellos tiempos y noto como ya todos han empezado a seguir las instrucciones de Snape y sin perder tiempo les sigo.

Puedes creer que faltan dos semanas para que termínenos este año y en el otro ya podemos hacer magia cuando queramos nos dice Ron al día siguiente en la cena, desviándome de mis pensamientos y ahora que me doy cuenta, ya terminamos los exámenes finales, solo falta esperar dos semanas y después solo faltara un año para completar Hogwarts, no puedo creer que tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo, aun recuerdo cuando entre al compartimiento de ellos, cuando teníamos 11 años.

Hablen por ustedes mismos, a mi aun me faltan casi dos años para hacer magia nos dice la pelirroja sin entusiasmo

Pero podrías hacer lo que quieras aquí cuando Ron y yo salgamos de Hogwarts le digo con malicia en su oído mientras Ron nos ve con cara interrogante al ver el cambio de humor de su hermana, que ahora esta sonriendo como si planeara hacer una travesura y definitivamente lo hará.

De que hablan? Nos pregunta Ron muy poco después

Nada importante le respondo casualmente

Si, claro respondió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo

Así que hermanito mío¿Cuando piensas lanzártele a Luna? Pregunta la pelirroja de un momento a otro ocasionando que su hermano se atragante con el jugo de calabaza

De…de que….ha…ha….blas? dice evitando a toda costa su mirada mientras su rostro hacia juego con su rojizo cabello

Como que de que hablo? Están que babean uno por el otro, mira esta sola¿Por que no vas y te lanzas?

No lo se, digo no hay prisa

Bueno, entonces no me vengas lloriqueando cuando empiece a salir con otro

Como que con otro? No hay nadie mas, solo yo y ella lo sabe

Ves, estas que babeas, ve antes que se vaya

Bueno pero cuando termine de comer le dice el pelirrojo a su hermana mientras se sirve otro plato, con más comida que el anterior

Nos va a dar toda una vida contigo si sigues de glotón dice la pelirroja mientras busca el apoyo de la castaña, pero esta estaba como ausente, mirando un punto fijo de la puerta del Gran comedor

Hermione? Que miras?

Hermio

El esta aquí responde interrumpiendo al pelirrojo con voz neutral (o pretendiendo)

Quien est

Pero antes de que Ginny terminara de hablar, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dejando ver a unos 5 encapuchados, quienes si dudar cruzaron el Comedor con paso firme, ante las miradas asustadas y curiosas de todos, claro también de los profesores, los misteriosos encapuchados eran guiados por uno de ellos, una vez que el se detuvo frente al Director (Los otros lo imitaron) todos los murmullos cesaron, cubiertos por el incomodo y tenso silencio…

Los segundos pasaron, disfrazadas de las horas, nadie movía ni un solo músculo, nadie se atrevía, las ramas golpeándose entre si con ligereza y con la ventana crearon así un ambiente cargado de dudas, ansiedad y miedo, un ambiente que al parecer solo afectaba a los alumnos y a los profesores, mientras los encapuchados daban la impresión de estar relajados pero a la vez atentos ante cualquier movimiento, no duro mucho ese silencio, cuando se escucho una silla chillar al ser movida con impaciencia y una voz decidida pero a la vez insegura.

Que haces aquí? Pregunta Dumblendore rompiendo abruptamente el extenso y espeso silencio….


	26. Siempre esperando

Siempre esperando

Que haces aquí, pregunta sorprendidamente Dumblendore, las palabras que distorsionaban el intenso silencio, causando murmullos en cada rincón del comedor, provocando varias dudas a los alumnos y más a los profesores, dudas de cómo sabia su identidad, dudas del por que se sorprendió tanto al ver a ese singular grupo y por que su mirada, en ves de su caracterizada seguridad, demuestra ahora, asombro con una cierta pizca de temor, a pesar del tenso momento su mano se dirigió con sutileza hacia donde se encontraba su varita, oculta tras la desliñada túnica negra, poco a poco se acercaba para estar en contacto con ella, confiado porque los encapuchados no hicieron ningún movimiento que podía afirmar o sospechar que estaban al tanto de sus intenciones siguió con su cuidadosa búsqueda, centímetros antes de llegar a tocar su apreciada varita una voz le hizo detener bruscamente

Ni siquiera lo piense – La voz que le hizo detener causo varios estremecimientos alrededor del Gran Comedor, por su áspero y intimidante sonido, daba mas razón aun de temer a estos distinguidos encapuchados, provenía del aparente "líder" del misterioso grupo – No se lo recomiendo

Otra vez gobernó el silencio, mas espeso que antes, mucho mas espeso, ahora se escuchaba con mas claridad como las ramas de los árboles chocaban ferozmente unas con otras, todos miraban con expectación al Director, que estaba extrañamente perdido en sus pensamientos o eso parecía, unos que otros miraban a los encapuchados, queriendo ver, con un poco de suerte, sus rostros, pero sus capas le hacían imposibles de distinguirles.

Había cierta castaña que su vista no iba de aquí para allá, estaba fija en algo o en alguien, en el primero de esos encapuchados, en el que los dirigió adentro del Comedor, el que hace unos segundos hablo, el "líder", sabia quien era, lo supo justo antes de que entrara, lo supo antes que Dumblendore, lo supo y no sabia por que, al igual que no sabia del por que de su voz, que inexplicablemente le estremeció pero a la misma vez le aterro, nunca le ha tenido miedo, no tanto como ahora, su forma de hablar, su rigidez, su posición con los brazos atrás de la espalda, al igual que los otros, le intimidaba y como podía ver no solo a ella, también a la mayoría de los alumnos y de los profesores, pero no podía explicarse es por que Dumblendore parecía también intimidado hacia el, el mago mas poderoso que se conocía no pudo tocar su varita solo por esa voz, el mago mas poderoso no sabia que hacer y de eso ninguno paso desapercibido a su indecisión y desgraciadamente a su inseguridad.

Quien eres? – Una típica voz vino de la mesa de profesores, su ya conocida forma de arrastrar las palabras sorprendió a algunos, quienes no creyeron que su arrogancia llegara a tanto que parecía no temerle a los encapuchados y al no recibir respuesta alguna volvió a preguntar alzando mas la voz, aunque no era necesario debido al profundo silencio y levantándose de la silla, como en busca de intimidar a alguien – Quien eres?

Severus, Severus, siempre te metes donde no te llaman dijo otra vez la misma voz, nuevamente ocasionando los mismos estremecimientos, ante la envidiosa mirada del mortigafo (o ex mortigafo) , pero este en vez de quedarse callado siguió tratando de averiguar la identidad de estos

Quien rayos eres tu? Quienes son ustedes? pregunto prácticamente gritando

Nuestro querido mortigafo podrías quedarte callado aunque sea por unos segundos o es demasiado pedir respondió sarcásticamente el encapuchado sin dejar, en ningún momento, de mirar al Director.

No te atr…

Severus! Dijo el Dumblendore interrumpiéndolo y Snape no tuvo mas remedio que volver a sentarse mientras maldecía graciosamente entre dientes

Que haces aquí? Pregunto el Director, que al parecer recuperaba un poco de valor

Sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí respondió este sin mover ni un solo músculo

Cuando falta?

Aproximadamente unos 10, tal vez 15 minutos

Ok, que hacemos?  
Querrás decir que haremos nosotros, sin ti, por el momento no eres de nuestra utilidad dijo despectivamente el encapuchado antes el asombro de todos y mas aun del Director, pero este sabia que no podía contradecirlo, ya era inútil, ahora ya nada estaba en sus manos, solo de el.

Entonces, que harán?

Seria inútil dejarlos salir para que se dirijan a sus respectivas salas, no habrá tiempo, tendremos que dejarlos aquí, al igual que ustedes, algunos de nosotros están esparcidos en el castillo en alerta a que entren, ellos nos informaran cuando están aquí. Yo daré las órdenes aquí y tienes que seguirla impecablemente, al igual que los alumnos y los profesores ¿Esta claro?

Si respondió el Director ante la sorpresiva y aterrada mirada de todos

Levántense todos, ahora! Ordeno el encapuchado y sin espera alguna todos le obedecieron.

Con un ligero movimiento de la mano, el extraño hizo desaparecer todas las mesas, llevándose así las sillas y los restos de la comida, dando media vuelta se situó en el centro del Comedor, seguido de los otros y dando una mirada alrededor hablo.

Los prefectos, demuéstrense!

Con temor los prefectos salieron de la apretada multitud, quienes se ajustaban contra la pared, alejándose lo más posible de esos encapuchados, entre ellos estaban Hermione y Ron, quienes iban igual de asustados que los demás, aunque Hermione era la más calmada.

Estos ya estaban reunidos veían como el misterioso "líder" hablaba con otro encapuchado, quien de lejos se podía ver que era mujer por sus movimientos al caminar. Segundos después de explicarle, lo que dedujeron al ver como este solo hablaba y la otra asentía cada pocos segundos, la mujer se dirigió hacia los prefectos y el otro se dirigía donde los profesores y al parecer también les daba indicaciones al mismo tiempo en que señalaba a los prefectos y a la puerta del Gran Comedor, mientras los otros tres encapuchados restantes vigilaban la misma puerta.

Va a haber un ataque, no pueden esconderse, no habrá tiempo, los llevare al lugar donde haya menos peligro, no quiero ver a ninguno de los alumnos involucrarse en el ataque o tratando de ser un héroe, quiero que los controlen ¿Entienden? Dijo la encapuchada mujer, que con su tranquila voz relajo un poco a los asustados prefectos

Quienes atacaran? Ustedes están de nuestro lado? Pregunto un prefecto de Ravenclaw con visible preocupación y asombro

Los mortigafos atacaran junto con Voldemort – Todos se estremecieron, a excepción de Hermione, quien ya estaba acostumbrada escuchar y decir ese odiado nombre – Y si, estamos de su lado, ahora síganme y llamen a los demás

La mujer guió a los prefectos y los alumnos hacia una pequeña puerta a la izquierda, que se encontraba casi al fondo, fácilmente podía pasar desapercibida pero aun así sabían que los mortigafos registrarían todo el castillo, dentro de la puerta se encontraban diversos objetos, al igual que el primer encapuchado, con un ligero movimiento de su mano todo desapareció, dejando ver un gran espacio apenas suficiente, uno por uno entraron, quedando bastante ajustados, los prefectos debían quedarse afuera, algunos debían vigilar la puerta y otros debían ayudar a los profesores.

Ron sin pensarlo se ofreció a vigilar la puerta junto a otros tres, mientras los demás, quienes entre ellos estaba Hermione, se dirigían a donde los profesores, que aun hablaba con el primer mortigafo, la mujer encapuchada también iba con ellos, al llegar todos callaron al instante, incluso el encapuchado, quien miro a cada uno de los prefectos, deteniéndose un poco mas en la castaña.

Los alumnos ya están seguros, no tuvieron mucho problema en entrar, cuatro prefectos vigilan la puerta y los otros están aquí informo la mujer encapuchada al otro, quien aun seguía evaluándolos.

Este sin decir palabra llevo sus manos al principio de la capa, donde deslizaba lentamente hacia atrás con las intenciones de revelar su identidad, seguido de la mujer, la castaña sentía su corazón palpitar precipitadamente, cada segundo que pasaba le era una eternidad, solo quería verlo, una vez mas después de casi tres meses y se dio cuenta que aunque pretendiera odiarlo o olvidarlo, siempre lo estuvo esperando, siempre.


	27. El calor de tu cuerpo

El calor de tu cuerpo

El calor que tu cuerpo desprende altera mis sentidos, sale a relucir mis más silenciosos deseos, una tentación difícil de contener y ocultar, una tentación que solo lo provocas tu, logrando así una deliciosa tortura.

Dime¿Yo provoco lo mismo en ti?

Su capa se deslizo por completo, dejando ver su identidad, una identidad misteriosa para otros pero también una identidad esperada para los demás, esperada para mi, su forma de actuar y pensar era el desconcierto de muchos, su forma de comportarse dejaba muchas intrigas.

Impasible es lo reflejaba ahora su rostro, un rostro que a pesar del tiempo y de su seriedad no ha perdido el aire atractivo.

Intimidante es lo provocaba ver esa mirada, que aun conservaba el brillo resaltando aun mas su color esmeralda.

Su voz, áspera y brusca decía más de lo que ha pasado, más de lo que ha cambiado.

Ahora es su voz la única que me dice lo mucho que ha cambiado, sus ojos ya se me hacen imposibles leerlos, descifrarlos, interpretarlos, tal vez fue el tiempo el culpable o quizás soy yo la culpable, tal vez no necesite nadie mas para saber que es lo que oculta o quizás ya tiene alguien mas, alguien que ya no soy yo, tal vez se cierra para no ser visto o quizás yo me cierro para no verlo, lo único que se es que ahora no soy mas que una simple prefecta y su indiferencia me lo demuestra sin lugar a dudas.

Se vuelve a colocar la capa, ocultando a si otra vez su identidad, ya no puedo mirarlo, no puedo analizarlo, no puedo contemplarlo, pero me mira, una rápida mirada hacia mi antes de ocultarse tras su capa, me mira y descubre indiferentemente que no he perdido ni un detalle desde que llego, me mira y me quedo sin aliento…

Todos se colocan en sus posiciones mientras el se dirige junto a ella hacia los otros encapuchados, quienes aun no he visto su rostro y no creo que los haya conocido antes.

Inspeccionó alrededor mío, unos esperan con temor a lo que vendrá y otros solo esperan con impaciencia, unos miran con nerviosismo a su alrededor y otros solo miran sin emoción.

Sigo mirando sin nada nuevo, nada que me sorprenda, nada hasta ahora, cuando note que me miraba, desde lejos, pero lo note, su expresión es indescriptible, por alguna razón había deslizado su capa otra vez, dejándose ver, fue solo un segundo nuestra conexión, pero el suficiente para saber que aun podía interpretar sus gestos, que aun podía leerlo, a pesar de todo no ha cambiado mucho por que sus ojos aun reflejaban aquel temor de perder a sus "amigos", no se necesitaba palabras para saber que es lo que piensa o a quien tiene miedo perder, no se necesita contemplarlo por horas para saber cual es su temor o su preocupación, una mirada a esos esmeraldas es lo único que se necesita, lo único.

Varios gritos nos distraen de nuestros pensamientos, varios hechizos llegan a mis oídos, varios movimientos veo pasar alrededor mío, varios parpadeos doy para darme cuenta que los mortigafos han llegado…

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, la rata de la biblioteca, la mugrosa sangre sucia escucho decir de alguien a mis espaldas y sin perder tiempo me enfrento al mortigafo con la varita en alto y mira el poco de mi sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy, amenazándome con orgullo y seguridad.

Me dedico solo a sonreír con ligereza mientras sigo conservando mi guardia, al ver que este no piensa hacer ningún ataque por el momento, decido atacar primero.

Expelliarmus!

Petrificus Totalus!

Unos menos murmuro mientras sigo en búsqueda de mas mortigafos, quien aun siguen luchando ferozmente con los encapuchados, estos a pesar de tener varias similitudes de sus capas con los mortigafos, se les puede diferenciar, como el pequeño escudo de un fénix sobre un león, quien se le puede apreciar a varios metros de distancia, sin descansar ni un segundo sigo lanzando hechizos aturdidores, junto a otros, a diestra y siniestra…

…….

Uno que otro rastro de sangre confirmaba el ataque de los mortigafos, uno que otro herido gravemente son una de las consecuencias, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que los mortigafos entraron abruptamente por la puerta, hasta los rastros de sangre, esparcida por el suelo, se encontraba seca.

Harry ha decidido cerrar la puerta del Gran Comedor, dejando a todos adentro una vez mas, al parecer el castillo no esta del todo seguro, no se sabe si es una trampa esta repentina forma de huir.

A pesar de que trata de no preocupar a nadie con los variados hechizos que recibió y mas por los cuatro crucios que sufrió o eso escuche decir de uno de los encapuchados, su forma de caminar y sus gestos lo delatan al hacer cualquier movimiento, le duele bastante, lo veo sentarse en una de las pequeñas mesas que hizo aparecer junto con bastantes camillas para los heridos, yo me ofrecí a ayudar a curar las heridas de los demás, junto con Snape, que este solo preparaba pociones de mala gana, al menos que sean de Slytherin pero estos ni un rasguño tienen y ni es para extrañarse.

Veo como Alyson, la chica que acompañaba a Harry en todo momento y la misma que nos guió a la puerta del fondo, lo mira tiernamente mientras acaricia su mejilla izquierda con mucha devoción, definitivamente mis celos hacia ella no eran sin razón o motivo y ver solo como el ni siquiera impide esa suave caricia… esa escenita no es para nada de mi agrado, todo lo contrario mas bien, por lo que me dirijo a ellos aparentando seguridad, a pesar de sentir mis piernas temblar hasta tal punto que no se si podré llegar a ellos sin tener que caer y después arrastrarme para separarlos.

Llego hacia ellos sin parar, siento sus miradas en mi nuca mientras preparo lo que utilizare para curarlo, bueno solo mojar los paños limpios en alcohol, pero aun así actuó como si estuviera a punto de participar en una cirugía o algo similar, si dejaran de mirarme estaría mucho mas cómoda, pero no, les gusta fastidiarme la vida…

De reojo veo como dejaron de mirarme y siguen con su "interesante" platica, por lo menos ahora puedo escuchar de lo que hablan y yo sigo mojando una y otra vez los pañitos, aunque no sea necesario porque con solo una vez basta, pero en fin….

Como te sientes? Escucho decir cariñosamente Alyson y suelto un bufido apenas percibible, al escuchar la estúpida pregunta.

"Recibió cuatro crucios, como rayos crees que esta?".

Decido tranquilizarme mientras sigo con mi patética "tarea" con el alcohol y los paños.

Podría estar mejor, necesito que junto a los demás verifiquen todo el castillo, hasta las salas comunes, los terrenos, todo…

Ok, eso haremos

Y quiero que duerman en varias salas comunes, solo por seguridad

Tienes razón, no se sabe que puede pasar dice la chica para después irse al mismo tiempo en que yo suelto una sonrisa entre alivio y alegría al ver que se fue, por suerte Harry no se percato de esa sonrisita.

Con actitud impasible me coloco frente a él, mojo el pañito "otra vez" con alcohol y se lo coloco en la ceja izquierda, donde tenía una pequeña herida, pero la condenada no deja de sangrar, aunque no es mucho pero si llama mi atención.

Veo como Harry empieza a inspeccionar a su alrededor, verificando que todo este en orden, pero a mi no me favorecía esos constantes movimientos de la cabeza, de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, tiene que estar bien quieto si quiere que le cure la herida perfectamente, así que sacando valor que ni se de donde, dirijo mi mano izquierda, la que esta desocupada, hacia su barbilla, donde lo sujeto firmemente, una vez que lo hago veo lo que provoque, esta frente a mi, mirándome fijamente, claro yo finjo tener toda mi atención en esa pequeña herida, como si fuera lo mas interesante que he visto, aunque en este momento ojalá lo fuera.

Una vez que termino de limpiar los rastros de sangre de su rostro y curar la herida de su ceja, bajo para poner mi, nuevamente "atención", en esos labios tan sabrosos, los cuales aun me impiden dormir solo por recordar su exquisito sabor embriagador, tratando de contenerme curo la herida de su labio con rapidez, así puedo alejar mi vista de esa deliciosa boca.

Al terminar "o eso creí yo", el ojiverde se quito su capa dejando ver una camisa blanca aunque ahora estaba mas roja que blanca, producto de la sangre de sus heridas, "la huella de los crucios" pensé yo con desagrado y compasión.

Sin perder tiempo, mis manos temblorosas se dirigieron hacia los botones de la "roja" camisa, poco a poco iba desabotonándolos, entre cada botón cada suspiro, supongo que se dio cuenta porque lo vi de reojo sonreír con ligereza.

Cuando la camisa fue totalmente desabotonada, la deslice con cuidado hacia atrás, rozando con sus anchos hombros la deje caer, no pude evitar ahogar un gemido al mismo tiempo en que cubría mi mano con mi boca, en una reacción muy familiar de mi cuando algo me sorprendía o me asustaba bastante y en este caso son las dos, el pecho cubierto por la sangre tenia horribles heridas, muy profundas a mi parecer, al igual que su espalda.

Inmediatamente empecé a limpiar y cuidar con extremo cuidado todas sus heridas, eran bastantes por lo que me tomo varios minutos, quizás una hora en terminar las del pecho, note como sudaba por el intenso calor que sentía, como si fuera pleno verano, lo cual era aun mas extraño por que estábamos apenas finalizando el invierno. En fin, seguí bajando para curar las que se encontraba en sus abdominales, por dicha eran pocas y no tan graves como las de antes, me moví un poco para curar una que se encontraba en sus costillas, al lado derecho, este sin objeción levanto el brazo derecho para tener yo mas comodidad, a lo cual respondí con un simple "Gracias", a lo que el respondió en un suave murmullo "No, gracias a ti", provocando que sienta mi corazón latir a mil por hora, al finalizar con esa herida, di la vuelta para curar las de la espalda, estas si fueron muy pero muy pocas, con costos unas 3 o 4, algo superficiales.

Al terminar recorrí con mis manos delicadamente su tórax y su espalda, asegurándome de que no pasara ninguna herida por alto, pero eso no me impidió admirar el musculoso y ejercitado cuerpo que tanto extrañaba, lo sentí estremecer cuando aproveche esa situación para acariciar con disimulo una que otra parte de su pecho, con cada segundo que pasaba, mas calor sentía, al apartar mis manos del calido cuerpo, sentí casi inmediatamente frió en estas, sin darle mucha importancia limpie un poco el sudor de mi frente pero me estremecí al sentir como Harry me quitaba un paño limpio y húmedo que tenia en el hombro y lo paso alrededor de su cuello y cara, al parecer para refrescarse un poco, mire alrededor mío, viendo a la poca gente que quedaba, ya que algunos se dirigieron a sus salas, note como solo yo y el estábamos sudando del calor que sentíamos, al cambio los demás buscaban un poco de calor corporal del otro, lo que me intrigaba es que yo sabia el motivo por el cual tengo calor, pero el de Harry no, al menos que….


	28. Have A Little Faith In Me

Have A Little Faith In Me

Las palabras son fuertes, pero mucho más son las acciones, y sin ellas, el motivo de continuar ya no es una opción.

Siento sus manos recorrer mi pecho y mi espalda, asegurándose de no pasar ninguna herida por alto, sus ojos brillan mientras admiraba todo lo que va tocando, me provoca diferentes sensaciones, todas agradables sin duda, me estremecí al sentirla acariciar con disimulo una que otra parte de mi pecho, con cada segundo que pasaba, mas deseos sentía, la vi apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo, al hacerlo sentí el frió del invierno rozarme, sin darle mucha importancia decidí contemplarla, la vi limpiarse un poco el sudor de su frente, estaba roja debido al calor sin duda, siempre tiene esa reacción, ya sea por el calor, el frió o por mi, alargo mi mano por el deseo de tocar ese acalorado rostro, centímetros es la distancia que impide acariciarla, ella aun no se ha dado cuenta, su mirada esta inspeccionando alrededor nuestro, inspecciona con extrañeza, le quito el paño limpio y húmedo que tenia en el hombro, retractándome de tocarla, retractándome de mi decisión de seguir mis deseos, una ligera sonrisa mía sale sin evitarlo al ver como se estremece por ese acto tan simple, me mira intrigada al ver como paso el paño alrededor de mi cuello y cara, para refrescarme un poco debe suponer, tal vez me mira con intriga por que el de mi calor, mientras los demás claramente se mueren de frió, yo se el motivo por el cual tengo calor, pero el de ella no, al menos que…

Arrojo sin cuidado a un lado el paño que anteriormente estaba en su hombro, lo arroje por no refrescarme ni un poco, esta frente a mi, mirándome sin perder detalle de mi acciones, estamos solos en cierto modo, nadie nos mira, nadie nos escucha, me levanto de un momento a otro, provocando que ella de un paso atrás temerosa, me duele que me tema, no debe temerme.

Yo debo temerte, no tu a mi le digo suavemente sin moverme y veo como me mira extrañada por lo que dije

Por que debes temerme? Pregunta dando un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre nosotros, pero no lo suficiente para tocarnos, para sentirnos

Por lo que me provocas le respondo simplemente

Que provoco en ti?

Provocas que te desee, provocas que mis planes caigan sin mucho esfuerzo, provocas que mis confusiones desaparezcan, provocas que te quiera tocar, que te quiera sentir en mí, provocas que me sea difícil de contener y ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti, provocas que…….te ame.

Y por que a pesar de tus mas silenciosos deseos no me tocas, no me sientas, por que quieres contener y ocultar tus sentimientos hacia mi, por que provoco en ti la claridad de tus confusiones, por que hago arruinar tus planes sin intención, sin saberlo¿Por que?

Porque ya te perdí, porque te deje, porque me aleje, porque te abandone, lo se y se que aun me odias por eso, poco pero lo se, lo siento, haces caer mis planes de ser indiferente hacia ti, pero no puedo, no puedo evitar mirarte, no puedo evitar tenerte cerca, pero mira lo que ha pasado, mira lo que la distancia provoco, mira lo que nos aleja ahora.

¿Que quieres decir¿Que nos separa¿Que ha pasado¿Que nos aleja ahora?

Tu novio……y mi novia……eso es porque no te toco, no te siento, porque quiero contener y ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque ya no soy tuyo y tu ya no eres mía, eso es lo que ahora nos aleja, eso es lo que ahora nos impedí acercarnos, te amo pero no debo hacerlo, por eso debo olvidarte, aunque tarde años en hacerlo, pero créeme tratare de olvidarte con todo mi ser, seguiré mi vida…..sin ti y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, pero al parecer tu ya lo has hecho, al igual que yo.

Y sin decir nada mas, recojo la camisa entre roja y blanca que se encontraba en el suelo, con un ligero movimiento de mi mano la vuelvo a su color original, blanca, me la coloco sin abrochar y recojo por ultimo la capa sin entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo en que, dándole la espalda, me dirijo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, podría decirse que volví a alejarme, que volví a dejarla, que volví a abandonarla, pero no seria cierto, lo hice pero hace mucho tiempo, ella ya no es parte de mi vida, al igual que ya no soy parte de la suya, así que por que alejarse de algo que ya estuvo lejos, por que abandonar algo que ya no es mío (No es en termino posesivo, es su amor para aclarar), por que dejarla si nunca estuvo ahí, nunca estuvo ahí desde que me fui y nunca lo estará…

Camino por los pasillos que hace tiempo no pisaba, camino pensando en ella, pensando en lo que hice, pensando en lo que arruine, pensando en lo que paso, pensando en lo que debí hacer, lo debí hacer pero aun hay tiempo…

Sin perder tiempo me devuelvo sobre mis pasos, debo decirle lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que la extrañe, debo suplicar por su perdón de mis confusiones, debo suplicar por su perdón por abandonarla, por alejarla, por dejarla, suplicare hasta lograr su perdón, debo decirle que luchare por sacar nuestra relación a flote una vez mas, a pesar de todos y de todo lo que ha pasado lo haré, luchare por ella, al igual que ella haría lo mismo por mi.

O tal vez no murmuro al verla abrazada de el, su novio, mientras yo estoy justo a la entrada del Gran Comedor, decidió seguir con su vida, pero a decir verdad no ha parado de seguir con su vida desde que me fui, pero yo lo hice, lo acaba de hacer, ahora si la volví a perder, la volví a alejar, la volví a abandonar, lo hice otra vez, la amo pero al parecer eso no es suficiente para tenerla cerca o para lo mas mínimo, para verla, no es suficiente y creo que ella lo sabe, aun abrazada de el, me mira, dándose cuenta de mi presencia, de mi mirada, de los mas seguro de mis lagrimas, me mira y juro debe ver los pedazos hechos trizas de lo que quedaba de mi corazón, que con sus esperanzas e ilusiones volvió a caer en menos de un minuto, 47 segundos es lo que tarde en venir aquí, los segundos mas traicioneros que han tenido que pasar hasta ahora en mi vida, los segundos mas mortales, mas dolorosos, los segundos que me hicieron sonreír a mas no poder esperanzado, para luego ni siquiera mostrar una ligera sonrisa.

Ahora solo espero su decisión una vez que nota mi presencia, que mira mi estado lastimero y triste, espero su veredicto, espero y sigo esperando, pasan segundos pero aun no llegan al minuto, espero para ver si decide darme una oportunidad mas, espero para ver si quiere darme una oportunidad mas, pero la veo apartar su mirada mientras cubre su rostro en el pecho de el, del que ahora es su novio, del que ahora la protege y acaricia su cabello para calmarla, ese es su veredicto, ese es su decisión, no la culpo, me gustaría decir que yo haría lo mismo que ella si me encontrara en sus zapatos, pero no lo haría, si fuere ella recogería los pequeños pedazos del lastimado corazón, pero no estoy en sus zapatos, así que lo que haría ya no tiene ni importancia ni relevancia en mi y por lo que veo, menos para ella.

Mensaje captado digo lo suficiente audible para que ella lo escuche, solo ella y funciono, me escucho, lo supe porque se abrazo mas a el, lo supe porque la vi temblar, tal vez de sus silenciosas lagrimas, o tal vez, simplemente porque tiene frió, pero ahora que lo veo, debe ser la segunda, tiene que ser la segunda y no la culpo, definitivamente no la culpo, dando media vuelta camino otra vez sobre mis huellas, mis invisibles huellas, son el mismo caminar pesado que antes, antes de ilusionarme, antes de llenarme de esperanza, camino despacio, pero no para dar tiempo para que me alcance y me detenga, por que seguro estoy de que no lo hará, camino despacio por que mis fuerzas se van deteriorando cada paso mas, cada segundo mas, sin evitarlo o impedirlo caigo de rodillas, mientras siento mas humedad recorrer mi rostro, es algo insólito esta situación, yo, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el héroe, el elegido, ha sido derrotado, derrotado a mas no poder, pero no por un hechizo, no por Voldemort o sus seguidores, ha sido derrotado por el amor, por ella, ha sido derrotado por un simple gesto, por apartar la mirada, por cubrirse en el cuerpo de otro, por dejarse proteger, tal vez el amor es el arma mas poderosa que existe, pero también es el veneno mas poderoso que existe, es mortal, un veneno mortal.

He sido derrotado en una batalla donde sabia que no había ganador, pero solo yo he salido perdiendo y ella ha salido victoriosa, tal vez feliz o triste, pero victoriosa.


	29. Mi necesidad estu

Mi necesidad es…tu

Siento el emanar de un torrente cálido  
al sentir tu cercanía a mi cuerpo,  
brota por mis poros transformados en amor,   
transformados en deseo…

Y esa fue mi oportunidad, la única que tuve, la única que rechacé, ya era hora de continuar, con el o sin el, una oportunidad donde eliges que vida tomar, que vida continuar y lo hice, elegí.

Tal vez cometí un error, tal vez debí correr a sus brazos en busca del tacto que tanto extrañaba, acompañado de aquellas sensaciones que provocaba en mi con solo un roce, unas sensaciones que mi novio no provoca, ni provocara, unas sensaciones que creí tan importantes como el arte de respirar y aun lo creo.

Estaba ahí, regreso, quería recuperarme, quería tenerme, quería tocarme, lo se, porque lo vi, su mirada lo delataba, pero no le importaba, orgulloso estaba de que supiera todo antes de preguntar, regreso para verme abrazada de aquel, de mi novio, regreso para luego irse de nuevo, irse porque así lo quise yo, lo quise, en ese momento…

¿Ahora?

No lo se

Me gustaría estar con el, me gustaría sentirlo a mi lado, cada día, cada noche, cada hora, me gustaría abrazarlo, me gustaría sentirlo, me gustaría tocarlo, sentir su aroma en mi alrededor, sentir su aroma en mi ropa, en mi almohada, en mi.

Me gustaría decir que ya no lo necesito, que nunca lo necesite, que aun no espero con ansias cada día para verlo, como me gustaría…, me gustaría que volviéramos a estar juntos, de la misma forma en que estábamos antes de su huida, de la misma forma en que ahora queremos estar, los dos, juntos, sin nadie mas, sin alguien que pueda ser un impedimento a nuestra dicha, pero insólita es esta vida, el me dejo ir tiempo atrás y ahora yo lo deje ir, no fue un alma celosa quien nos separo, fuimos nosotros, en tiempos diferentes, pero al final de todo, fuimos nosotros.

Agarrada de la mano estoy con mi novio, rumbo al Gran Comedor, es temprano, el empezar de un nuevo día, un día que espere con ansias anoche, la noche en que mis lágrimas no dejaron de hacer presencia en mi rostro, en mi ropa, en mi almohada, en mí.

Siento una calidez en la comisura de mis labios, un sabor agradable, un sabor que no satisface, por pocos segundos sentí ese tímido contacto, esa tímida calidez, se separa y me mira sonriente.

Deberías sonreír de vez en cuando me dice sin quitar en ningún momento su sonrisa – Cualquiera diría que no estas feliz conmigo

Yo sonrió cuando quiero y a ti que te importa lo que opinen los demás respondo irritada por su actitud que nada esta mal, que nada me pasa

Mira, ya me estoy cansando de tu forma de actuar últimamente, solo por que el esta aquí y que hago yo, pues tengo que ser el imbécil que te consuela

Pues si estas tan "cansado" podríamos terminar esto de una buena vez, después de todo, eso no iba para largo

Si eso es lo que quieres entonces terminamos, vas a ver como vienes a mi en busca de un poco consuelo por que el idiota de Potter anda con otra, aunque no lo culpo…

PLAFF! (Le pego, por si no es muy obvio)

Te odio! Le digo despreciadamente y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo hacia la sala común, todos deben estar en el Gran Comedor, nadie estará allí.

Entro sin cuidado, entro sin mirar, entro sin ganas, entro creyendo estar sola, entro sin saber que unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban con atención y sorpresa, entro maldiciendo por bajo por lo que acaba de pasar, entro y me quedo sin aliento al ver que esta ahí, en el sillón, aquel el que era nuestro favorito sillón, noto su mirada recorrerme de pies a cabeza, fijándose del uniforme poco impecable que tengo, fijándose del repentino y débil temblor que se apodero de mi con solo verlo, solo por eso y el debe saberlo.

Respiro profundamente varias veces, mas que todo para contener mis deseos de lanzarme sobre el, su mirada intimidante sobre mi, su presencia a pocos metros de largo, definitivamente no ayudan a mantener el poco razonamiento que tengo, sin siquiera evitarlo recorro descaradamente su recostado cuerpo, su camisa poco abrochada, sus flojos pantalones, sus indomable cabello, sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

"Al diablo con el razonamiento" pienso mientras me dirijo hacia el con decisión, como un pobre animal sobre su presa, sobre sus deseos, mas cerca estoy y no se mueve, no se quiere mover, espera mi llegada, espera con una ligera sonrisa, una simple pero atrevida y desafiante sonrisa, alza la ceja derecha ante la deseosa mirada mía, parece disfrutar esa situación.

¿Necesitas algo? Me pregunta divertido al ver como lo miro al llegar frente a el

Podría decirse respondo como si no quiero la cosa

Y… ¿Que es?

Para que preguntas, si ya lo sabes

¿Ya lo se? Mmm… ¿Podrías recordármelo?

No

¿No?

No

Debo averiguarlo supongo

Tal vez

¿Podrías darme una pista? Preguntas mientras te levantas, quedando frente a frente, a pocos centímetros lejos uno del otro

No

¿Por qué no?

Te lo mereces

Si, me lo merezco

….

¿Quieres que lo averigüe?

Si, eso quiero

¿Te parece si empiezo ahora? Preguntas con una traviesa mirada

¿Empezar que? Pregunto sin tener ni idea a que se refiere

Lo que se respondes y yo sigo sin entender

¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Lo que tu dices que yo se

¿Y lo sabes?

Tengo una ligera idea…

¿Y?

Para que quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes

Para ver si tienes razón

¿Y si no?

Entonces deberás tratar otra vez

¿Aun no me quieres dar una insignificante pista?

No

Bueno…

¿Qué?

Empezare ahora…

Pues hazlo¿Que esperas?

Nada, absolutamente nada

¿Y bien?

Solo quería asegurarme…

¿Asegurarte de que?

De que si lo que se es lo que tu necesitas

¿Y como lo sabes?

Por tu mirada

¿Mi mirada?

Si

¿Y si te equivocas?

No lo haré

¿Por que estas tan seguro que no te equivocaras?

Porque siempre se lo que necesitas y lo que quieres

Y si dices que lo sabes, entonces ¿Por que no has hecho nada desde hace rato?

Porque te lo mereces

¿Me lo merezco?

Si

¿Qué hice?

Me rechazastes por alguien que ni siquiera te conoce tanto como yo

¿Que esperabas? Que me lanzara a tus brazos como una loca enamorada

Pero si estas enamorada…

Pero no soy estúpida!

Si lanzarme a mis brazos te convierte en estúpida entonces yo soy el idiota por buscarte tantas veces…

Me convierte en estúpida esperar por alguien que obviamente siguió su vida, muy bien acompañadito diría yo, no se ni para que te quejas…

Tampoco me señales tanto, ya que tu decidistes hacer lo mismo, olvidarte de mi y ayer no me quedo dudas de que lo hicistes

No lo hice, nunca lo haré porque no puedo

Yo tampoco!

Déjame dudarlo…

Hazlo, después de todo daría lo mismo

Si, daría lo mismo, siempre da lo mismo

No estés tan segura…

Oh! Créeme lo estoy…

¿Qué necesitas? Lo escucho preguntar con impaciencia y eso, mas que todo, me desespero

Lo que tu sabes que necesito!

¿Sabes que? No lo se!

Si lo sabes, pero eres demasiado cobarde de darme lo que necesito

¿Cobarde?

Si, cobarde!

Estas muy equivocada, no soy ningún cobarde

Pues eso parece, porque si no ya hubieras hecho algo hasta ahora

¿Quieres que lo haga?

Si, quiero que lo hagas¿Porque rayos crees que estoy aquí?

¿Solo por eso estas aquí?

Eso y mucho más… respondo sinceramente mientras trato de normalizar mi agitada respiración, que con su presencia y su cercanía alteraba mi pulso al mismo tiempo en que comencé a temblar al verlo acercarse, sentir como colocaba sus manos en mi rostro, provocando mi sonrojo y sonreí, sonreí al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso apasionado, desesperado, ansiado, esperado, el beso que necesitaba, eso y mucho mas…


	30. Falta algo más

Falta algo más……

A veces cuando nuestra felicidad depende de nuestro silencio se dice que es mejor hablar, pero……

¿Vale la pena sacrificar toda nuestra felicidad solo por revelar la verdad?

Recuerdo verla acercarse, sin prisa pero sin pausa, se acerca deseosa sobre su presa, sobre mi, decidida pero insegura, midiendo sus pasos, temerosa en actuar y aun así se acerca, se que nada la detendrá, nada hasta llegar a mi y yo, espere, espere sonriendo ligeramente, espere con ansias y desespero, curioso me encontraba bajo su atenta e insinuante mirada y ahora, ahora ya el aire me falta, mi respirar es agitado buscando un segundo mas antes de separarme, obligado a separarme, es lo menos que quiero ahora, ahora que la siento tan cerca, donde todo su calido cuerpo presionado sobre mi me hace sentir mas deseoso, mas ansioso, pero estas sensaciones no van ni vienen solas, ella me acompaña, ella experimenta lo mismo que yo. (Se estaban besando, nada mas).

Me separo bruscamente, ya los pocos segundos se me agotaron, mi respirar es aun mas agitado si es posible, pero no solo, ella me acompaña, me mira detenidamente, pretendiendo consumar cada momento que pronto se agotara, tal vez ella no lo sepa, tal vez cree que estaré siempre aquí, a su lado, que nunca me iré, ya no mas, tal vez deba decírselo ahora, para que este preparada, para que decida si es necesario continuar, para mi si, pero solo ella elegirá si quiere detenerse y sin pensar dos veces la seguiría, debo decírselo aunque arruine este apreciado momento, debo decírselo aunque pueda esperar, esperar a terminar, a satisfacernos mutuamente, pero debo decírselo, tarde o temprano se enterara y que "mejor" momento que ahora (Noten el sarcasmo).

Mmm….. Murmuro sin mucha convicción

Si? Me pregunta tranquilamente, sin idea de lo que podré decir, tal vez deba esperar…

Yo… será mejor que te levantes le pido, pero mas que todo sonó como una suplica y ella sin dudar lo hizo, extrañada de mi comportamiento, pero pronto lo entenderá o eso espero, que lo entienda.

Pasa algo malo? Me pregunta al verme callado, al verme dudar si debo hablar

Podría decirse le respondo lentamente, como queriendo atrasar los segundos

Se trata de nosotros? Preguntas cuidadosamente, creyendo que esas palabras son dagas entre ella y yo…. si supiera que tiene razón.

Nosotros?….no…..no deb…..debe haber un nos….un nosotros le digo suavemente, apenas audible, al parecer no fue lo suficiente bajo para no ser escuchado, su pálido rostro lo demostró.

Por que lo dices? Preguntas con fingida seguridad, lo se, te conozco.

Te explicare, quiero que no me interrumpas, es importante y para el bien de los dos debes escuchar todo, no quiero que te vayas sin terminar, tratare de hablar sin rodeos, tal vez así será mas fácil, esta bien?

Si dices con sencillez, pero debo decir que esperaba mas de una palabra, ahora me doy cuenta que ya estas entendiendo, aun no he hablado pero no es necesario, lo sabes, tal vez antes y lo negastes, pero ahora estas segura y mas segura estarás una vez que termine.

Cuando decidí marcharme esperaba que Alyson me acompañara – la vi tensarse al escuchar ese nombre, aun así continué, esto es solo el principio – le dije que si no quería ir conmigo lo comprendería, que respetaría su decisión y que no debía sentirse culpable, recuerdo que espere su respuesta pero no dijo nada, a lo cual yo entendí que prefería quedarse aquí y no la culpe, no la culpo.

Le dije que tenia que empacar y alistar todo y cuando estaba apunto de irme ella me detuvo y me beso, no la detuve y no la aparte porque ese beso me hizo recordar lo que una vez tuvimos y me….me gusto pero no lo quería, cuando la aparte ella se disculpo y le dije que no se preocupara, que lo olvidaríamos y ella estuvo de acuerdo, luego de eso regrese aquí y empaque todo lo que ocupaba y les escribí esa carta, que se que aun lees.

Cuando creí que todo estaba listo baje y te busque¿Recuerdas que te tome de la mano y te lleve al dormitorio? – La vi asentir sin expresión alguna mientras espera sin emoción que continué – Bueno ahí fue cuando discutimos y cuando creí que te besaría por última vez, pero no fue así, después de que salistes de la habitación yo tome la maleta y me dirige hacia el Bosque Prohibido, camine por días y acampaba de noche, fue muy pesado, pero luego me encontré con mis amigos, los compañeros de la Academia que te conté.

Nosotros entrenamos duramente en un lugar donde el tiempo no era importante, de esos que aunque pasen días adentro, afuera solo han pasado unas cuantas horas, seguro ya sabes de lo que hablo, el punto es que cuando decidimos regresar, antes de hacer saber nuestra presencia nosotros evaluamos el castillo y a todos los que estaban en ella, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tenias novio pero no me sorprendió mucho, se que tarde o temprano ibas a continuar tu vida y fue eso lo que te pedí en esa carta, donde prácticamente termine toda relación nuestra y tu al parecer entendistes – hice una pequeña pausa, mas que todo para contarle el resto de la explicación, para contarle lo mas difícil y Hermione creyendo que había terminado decidió hablar, luego de suspirar cansadamente y me di cuenta que suspiro de alivio, me di cuenta al escucharla hablar.

Harry yo se que tu me dijistes que debía continuar mi vida sin ti, créeme me costo mucho aceptarlo pero lo hice, pero la relación que yo tenia con Terry termino – me quede impactado al escuchar las ultimas palabras, una profunda alegría me invadió por dentro pero permanecí callado, tal vez demasiado porque decidió continuar – así que, eso de que no debe haber un nosotros ya no importa, podemos seguir como estábamos antes de que te marcharas, ya nada nos va impedir empezar nuestra relación……claro si tu quieres terminas de decir con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y ahora me es mucho mas difícil contarle el resto de lo que paso allá, terminar de contarle sobre mi relación con Alyson y ahora tengo otra oportunidad de callar y de no borrar esa autentica sonrisa, porque si lo hago, si le cuento, se que la perderé, una vez mas y esta vez será por siempre, de eso no hay duda, lo que hice tal vez no tenga perdón…….aunque como ella lo dijo nuestra relación había terminado ese día……creo que eso me daba el derecho de hacer lo que quiera, pero tal vez ella no piense lo mismo y dando un profundo suspiro hable.

Falta algo más….


	31. Una vez mas

Una vez mas…

Una vez más recordando el calor de tus labios en mi boca, una vez mas recordando el manto de tus abrazos, una vez mas recordando el roce de nuestros cuerpos, una vez mas recordando nuestros aromas mezclarse, una vez mas, recordando lo mucho que te he amado.

Miro esos ojos verdes que me cautivan y me enloquecen, esos ojos que me miran sin pestañear, sin emoción, su mirada es insegura y tímida, la misma que vi cuando teníamos apenas unos once años, hace unos segundos, antes de besarnos, su mirada era confiada, misteriosa, intensa, una mirada magnate, pero ahora, en este momento me mira con temor, me pregunto si es a mi a quien teme o hacia el mismo, lo veo abrir la boca pero no habla, ni siquiera balbucea, sinceramente no entiendo nada de su actitud, hace un rato estábamos bien, el me contaba lo que paso fuera de Hogwarts, en su entrenamiento y yo le dije sobre mi relación, ahora terminada, hasta le dije que podíamos intentarlo una vez mas, pero el, luego de unos pocos segundos, susurro apenas audible unas palabras, de las cuales provocan en gran tamaño mi confusión y al parecer su temor.

Falta algo mas…. ¿Que quiere decir con eso¿Que mas falta, no entiendo, definitivamente no entiendo, el me ama, lo se, se descifrarlo muy bien, hasta su beso me lo dijo, yo lo amo, hasta sobra decirlo¿Por que tanto misterio?...

Ahora mira el suelo, en forma ausente, mientras mueve los labios sin sacar siquiera un sonido, su cabello ahora mas desordenado que nunca por mi parte, le da un toque sexy, eso sin hablar de su alto y ejercitado cuerpo, que me hace derretir sin siquiera tocarlo, fijo mi vista otra vez en su rostro, donde se ilumina por las llamas de la gran chimenea, que se encuentra al frente de nosotros, un sereno silencio nos rodea, a pesar de la situación, donde ninguno sabe que decir, o bueno, el no sabe que decir y yo espero.

Ahora sus ojos ha cerrado y su mano derecha desordena aun mas, si es posible, su indomable cabello, aun sigue con su afán de mover los labios esperando quien sabe que, seguro estará pensando en como decirme lo que falta o como salir de la situación en que se ha metido, si es que hay una.

Me acerco silenciosamente a el, tratando de no hacer notar mucho mi cercanía, quiero verlo mejor, quiero sentir su aroma aun mas cerca, hasta poder embriagarme en el, quiero sentir su piel rozar la mía aunque sea encima de esta incomoda la ropa, quiero estar en sus calidos y fuertes brazos, quiero saborear y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin perder ni un detalle, recorrerlo como aquella vez, en la sala de Griffindor, cuando nuestra relación estaba en su mejor momento, esa primera vez para mi, por que de seguro para el debe ser la quinta por mínimo, aquella vez que por insignificantes y irrelevantes factores fue la única vez, para mi pesar y de seguro para el también.

Alargo mis manos una vez que estoy junto a el en este extenso y cómodo sillón, las coloco en cada lado de su rostro y lo volteo hacia mi delicadamente, el sigue sin abrir los ojos y me favorece en mi próxima acción, una que no pude contener antes y menos ahora, que lo tengo a mi lado y que nada impedirá que nuestra relación nazca otra vez, me acerco aun mas a el, tratando de contener mi agitada respiración para no delatar mi cercanía, para distraerlo acaricio una de sus mejillas con suavidad, eso me recuerda como lo había hecho Alyson hace unas horas, debería no pensar en ella cuando estoy así con Harry, "Puede arruinar mi momento" pienso graciosamente (si supiera…).

Entreabro mis labios después de mojarlos al sentirlos un poco secos, me acerco aun mas y apoyo mis labios sobre los tuyos, nos mantenemos así, casi sin movernos, sin respuesta alguna en los de el, recorro casi imperceptiblemente con mi lengua la comisura de sus labios y de un momento a otro siento como muerde delicadamente mi labio inferior, poco a poco, como en cámara lenta, nuestras lenguas empiezan a buscarse con contenida desesperación, queriendo aprovechar cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo.

Me apoyo mas sobre el hasta caer acostados en el inmenso sillón, aprovecho la situación en que nos encontramos para recorrer con mis ansiosas manos su formado pecho, aun encima de la ropa siento la calidez de su cuerpo, provocando mas deseo en mi, pero a su vez ocasionando que el recorrido de mis manos y mis labios sea mas pausado, mas lento, quiero memorizar cada acaricia, cada roce, cada suspiro.

Sus inseguras manos acarician delicadamente mi cintura, sus sabrosos labios muerden todo lo que este a su camino, a la vez en que emito un gemido sin poder resistirme, mis manos desabrochan los botones de su blanca camisa, la misma que anoche toque para curarlo, me pregunto si habrá quedado una cicatriz o algo similar, sin cuidado la arrojo fuera de su alcance y el mío, sin pensarlo dos veces mis hambrientos labios se dirigieron a su apetecible torso, saboreando cada rincón, sin siquiera tener la intención de perder aunque sea un detalle, ahora es mío y yo soy suya.

Una angustia nace en mi pecho al no sentir una caricia más, ni un tímido beso, ni un movimiento, maldiciéndome por dentro levanto mi mirada, hasta encontrarme unos ojos esmeraldas suplicantes, me mira sin mas no habla, sin mas sonido que nuestros suspiros, lo que daría por saber aunque sea un solo pensamiento, pasan unos cuantos minutos a los cuales solo nos miramos, mis manos apoyadas inmóviles en su pecho y las suyas reposando en mi pequeña cintura, uno que otro suspiro se nos escapa, a la vez en que me pregunto que pasara en un segundo o en un minuto, las dudas ahora invaden sin prisa mi cuerpo, mi mente, los segundos me parecen interminables, los minutos inalcanzables.

Haciendo un poco de presión en su pecho me acerco a su rostro, rozando a su vez su cuerpo con el mío, arrastrando el mío sobre el suyo, sin mas ni menos lo beso tiernamente, aun sin obtener respuesta alguna, aun sin mirarlo me separo, tomo lentamente sus manos y junto a las mías desabrocho mi delgada blusa, poco tiempo después vuelvo a arrojar sin entusiasmo la blusa, siguiendo el mismo camino que recorrió la camisa de el, sin abrir lo ojos en ningún momento saboreo sin prisa su expuesta piel, subiendo desde su abdomen hasta seguir un camino en línea recta a su cuello y el sigue sin dar siquiera un miserable movimiento, beso el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y inmediatamente la muerdo con delicadeza y a su vez con frustración.

Por favor le suplico luego de unos segundos y sin esperar reacción alguna siento sus manos sobre mi espalda, siento sus dedos hacer figuras en mi piel, siento como desabotona con facilidad mi sujetador, siento como ansiosamente su boca se apodera de la mía, provocando un calor dentro de mi y sin esperar mas, siento como me pone debajo suyo, dándole a el, el control de la situación, nuevamente mis manos deciden participar en esta confesión, una confesión de amor, una confesión donde desenterramos lo mucho que nos extrañamos, donde sentí su falta en cada rincón de este castillo, donde cada noche deseaba a una estrella que donde quieras que estas, estés pensando en mi.

Tiempo después nos entregamos, frente a las llamas de la chimenea nuestros deseosos cuerpos sintieron el calor del otro una vez más, sintieron lo que es recordar otra vez la sensaciones que provocaban cada roce de su piel sobre la mía, cada roce de mi piel sobre la suya, sintieron lo que es compartir un sentimiento tan intenso como el nuestro y saber demostrarlo de esta manera, sintieron que ni aunque la eternidad este de nuestro lado encontraremos a alguien tan igual como el otro, sintieron que a pesar de los millones de obstáculos que se crucen en nuestro camino nada podrá separarlos, sintieron que no importa la distancia en que estén, uno lejos del otro, siempre habrá un momento donde se volverán a reencontrar, sintieron que no hay nadie mas que ocasione en nosotros reacciones que solo provoca el otro, sentimos que somos el uno para el otro, una vez más….


	32. Lo siento

Lo siento

Un profundo miedo agobia hoy mi alma,  
un miedo estremecedor, incalculable  
incomprensible, inexplicable,  
un miedo pavoroso, penetrante.

Pero este miedo interminable, que me apresa,  
me condena a esa prisión sin rejas,  
a ese dolor ambiguo, intolerable  
que se apodero de mí, en aquel instante.

Dejándome sin fuerzas, sin ánimos.  
Arrebatándome mis sueños, mis esperanzas,  
despojándome de lo único añoraba  
las ansias de vivir, como yo esperaba.

Unos delicados rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar donde me encontraba, dándole así un toque divino o solo puede ser porque ella esta aquí, a mi lado, descansando con su maravillosa ligera sonrisa, respirando pausadamente, haciendo uno que otro movimiento en sus dulces sueños, aferrándose a mi cuerpo inconscientemente, buscando el calor que los vientos de otoño le roban, una sabana cubre su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, como me gustaría dejarlo deslizar para llenar de gracia mis expectantes ojos, como me gustaría recorrer con mis sedientos labios una vez mas sobre su deseosa piel, como me gustaría acariciarla y abrazarla hasta que la muerte haga mi llamado, como me gustaría estar aquí y ahora por siempre.

Despegando sus brazos de mi cuerpo me levanto de la cama, la misma a la que lleve anoche, después de saciar nuestros deseos en el extenso sillón, "Para luego repetirlo varias veces" pienso sin dejar de sonreír, me pregunto por que sonrió mas que todo, por felicidad al saber que otra vez la tuve en mis brazos y otra vez le pertenecí como ningún otro o triste al saber lo que me espera, me espera por no decírselo, por callar.

Abro la ducha mientras mi mente vuela en recuerdos pasados, recuerdos con ella, recuerdos que perduraran y al mismo tiempo trato de buscar las palabras mas adecuadas para hacerle saber la verdad, para confesarle lo que me falto decirle, por falta de valor y miedo, miedo a que se detenga, miedo a perderla, pero es insólito lo que mis pensamientos me llevan, ya la perdí, decidí perderla, a veces me pregunto si en verdad la merezco o tal vez nunca la merecí, siento el agua recorrer mi piel, eliminado su aroma, la frescura de sus labios, las marcas de sus uñas, el sudor de su cuerpo y yo en silencio estuve, alguien como yo nunca podrá merecerla, nunca.

Salgo sin ánimos de la ducha, rodeo un paño alrededor de mi cintura, veo un pequeño espejo en la misma habitación en la que me encuentro, avanzo dos pasos con la intención de acercarme para luego retroceder con mi vista al piso, ni siquiera tengo el valor de mirarme, me repugna la manera en que calle y solo por querer tenerla una vez mas, y ella ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ningún conocimiento de mi dolor, pero ignorante soy si miro mi dolor, mi tristeza, esto es lo que merezco, lo que soy.

Sigue recostada en la suave cama, en la misma posición, sin dejar de sonreír, ahora su sonrisa y su relajado rostro me lastiman profundamente, pero que es dolor el mío comparado con el de ella o con el que pronto va a nacer en ella, solo espero que ese pronto nunca pase, nunca llegue.

Sin poder evitarlo y sin poder avergonzarme más de lo que estoy una lagrima siento recorrer, a la vez que otras le siguen, haciendo así un silencioso llanto, de esos que hablan por el alma, de esos que gritan por ayuda, esos que liberan tu angustia en sus saladas gotas, de esos de los cuales yo merezco. La debilidad se apodera de mi casi inmediatamente, dejo escapar un suspiro desde el fondo de mi alma y siento mis rodillas golpear en un sonido poco percibible, a pesar de los lentes mi vista se torna borrosa a causa de las lagrimas, estas que reflejan un poco, solo un poco, mi dolor y mi arrepentimiento.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, de rodillas y rogando probablemente al tiempo una vida entera con ella, solo con ella, ya mis piernas no las siento, ni el viento frió rozarme, solo unas pesadas gotas bajar por mi rostro para caer libremente hacia el suelo, solo una fuerza que oprime sin piedad mi pecho, solo un nudo en mi garganta que me impide respirar normalmente.

De un momento a otro, siento una calidez placentera y unos brazos aferrándose con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, siento una suave cabellera acariciar mí descubierto pecho y una dulce voz susurrándome al oído, un familiar aroma llama mi atención, es ella, me esta abrazando, me esta consolando y me esta lastimando aun mas, sus tiernas palabras son filosas dagas en mi corazón, haciéndolo sangrar y ruego morir desangrado en sus brazos, ruego morir teniendo el recuerdo de su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras decía mi nombre entre gemidos, ruego morir escuchando como confiesa su amor, ruego morir por que es lo único que impide lastimarla, ruego morir y así llevarme la dolorosa verdad, ruego morir para no verme reflejado en su decepcionante mirada, ruego morir para así poder vivir.

Lo siento le digo y a pesar que todo sentimiento de arrepentimiento esta impresado en cada letra aun me parece insuficiente, aun me parece insignificante.

De que hablas? La escucho hablar con su ya preocupada voz, como siempre, preocupándose por un infeliz como yo.

De todo le respondo y luego de dudarlo un segundo vuelvo a hablar – De lo que me falto decirte, de lo que deberías saber desde hace tiempo ya, de lo que seria la razón por el cual me odiaras.

Yo nunca te odiaría me respondes con infinita seguridad

Ni aunque te engañara de una forma totalmente cobarde y despreciable? Ni aunque te reemplazara por alguien a quien creí amar para luego "pasarla bien" con esa persona sin importar quien me esperaba con ansias? Ni aunque te digiera que lo que me falto decirte o lo que no quise decirte es lo que más deberías saber? Ni aunque te digiera que durante el tiempo en que estuve ausente…..buscaba consuelo…..de una forma descarada e inaceptable y que…..me lo daban…..sin…..sin siquiera dudar…..ni un momento?

La vi levantarse suavemente, con infinita paciencia, la vi retroceder varios pasos hasta caer sentada pesadamente en la cama, la vi derramar hermosas lágrimas mientras se cubría aun más con la sabana, la vi mirarme con decepción y dolor del cual pensé poder imaginar y ni siquiera cerca estaba, ya no falta nada mas que decir, ya todo esta claro, no importa sin el nombre no revele, ya ella lo sabia, seguro siempre lo supo, la vi cubrirse su triste rostro entre sus manos, la vi subir las piernas sobre la cama para luego abrazarse a ellas, la vi moverse ligeramente por los "leves" llantos que provocaba mi verdad, la realidad de lo que soy, la vi y mas que antes ruego morir que ver tan desastrosa imagen.

Solo déjenme morir susurro sin pensarlo, susurro casi imperceptiblemente mientras miraba el duro y frió suelo del cual me apoyo, me levanto sin entusiasmo y con pesadez camino alrededor de la habitación buscando el resto de mi ropa, sin levantar en ningún momento la mirada, sin tener intención y ánimos de hacerlo, me visto lentamente, no por esperar una palabra alentadora o esperar tal vez a que me detenga, me visto lentamente por que las fuerzas me abandonaron al verla derramar siquiera su primera lagrima, me visto lentamente mientras los suspiros de dolor se escapan cada segundo, pero que es mi dolor comparado con el de ella, mi dolor es un corte con una insignificante espina y el de ella es el corte lento y profundo de una daga en la piel, queriendo atravesar todo a su paso, las lagrimas que derrame y derramo no son nada con las de ella, las mías no valen ni la pena sentir……el pronto llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Una vez listo para partir, como todo cobarde me dirijo a la puerta, siento el frió de la perilla entre mis dedos y suavemente la giro, una mano me toma del antebrazo y me hace girar dándole la espalda a la puerta, soltando la perilla de inmediato, esta frente a mi y otra vez me veo reflejado en esa mirada que es mi lenta tortura, sin esperarlo siento un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda al mismo tiempo en que gire la cabeza hacia un lado, dispuesto a recibir mas, volví la cara y otra vez sentí el ardor, solo que ahora fue en la otra mejilla y vuelvo a darle la cara y una y otra vez y otra vez mas sentí el ardor en cada mejilla, entre mas recibía mas quería, no por el gusto al dolor, quería mas para sentir lo que merezco, sentir el dolor del cual provoque, aun sin cansarme y nunca lo haré volví a verla, esas lagrimas, esa mirada, ese dolor, me obligo a cerrar los ojos, no puedo enfrentarla, no así, baje la cabeza y otra vez caí de rodillas frente a ella, suplicando por dolor, sentí su mano en mi barbilla, levantado mi cabeza, queriendo que la mire, que la enfrente, cumpliendo sus deseos eso hice, la mire y volví a llorar, solo silenciosas lagrimas, sin perder contacto con su dolorosa mirada me volvió a golpear, esta vez mucho mas fuerte, tanto que sentí el sabor metálico dentro de mi boca y aun así quería mas, necesitaba mas.

No puedo dejarte morir la escucho decir con débil y entrecortada voz y a pesar de que no merecía aunque sea una caricia de ella, me arrastre hasta poder abrazar fuertemente su cintura, encima de la delicada sabana sentí su calor y ahora mas que nada deseaba su perdón, uno que nunca llegara, no lo merezco y sin mas llore pero ahora el silencio no estuvo presente, ahora lloraba incansablemente y sin dejar mil veces repetir todo lo que siento y aun no me parece suficiente….


	33. Lágrimas de dolor

Lagrimas de dolor

Lágrimas que recorren mi rostro

Lágrimas de dolor

Toda mi tristeza

Recorre mis mejillas.

Llega hasta mis labios y me recuerdan a ti

Se deslizan por mi cuerpo

Como tus manos acariciándolo

Pero son solo lágrimas.

Terminan su recorrido

Igual que nosotros

Gusto en conocerte

Y con estas lágrimas te despido.

Pero solo será momentáneo

Se que te volveré a ver

Y no podré evitar derramar otra lágrima

Por tu corazón que ya no me pertenece.

Por un corazón que perdí lentamente

Un corazón que quiero conservar

Que no quiero liberar

Y en mi mente voy a guardar.

Con estas lágrimas sello este amor

Que falló en su penumbra

Que solo para ti terminó

Con estas lágrimas te demuestro mi amor.

Lo siento abrazarme con fuerza, arrodillado, suplicando mi perdón, el perdón del cual no merece, lo sabe, por eso me abraza, por eso no me suelta, por eso llora, por eso sufre y quien diría que yo me muestro indiferente ante su actitud, quien diría que sus lagrimas me producen no mas que repugnancia, quien diría que su patética suplica provocan en mi plena satisfacción, quien diría.

Debo decir que la noticia me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba, me negaba a creerlo y mírame ahora, ahora que la verdad se ha desenterrado, ahora que los secretos se han revelado, ahora que sus lagrimas hacen presencia no siento mas que lastima, lastima por la forma en que suplica una oportunidad, lastima por la forma en que se arrastra hasta llegar a mi y abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello, lastima por que mas no puedo sentir, nada que no sea aborrecimiento y aun así, mis lagrimas corren involuntariamente por mi rostro, para luego descansar en su indomable melena.

Mientras una aversión sentía en cada centímetro de mí ser, mi mente empezaba a divagar sin rumbo, trayendo así miles de recuerdos, donde poco a poco todo empieza a cobrar sentido, donde poco a poco recordaba tus fallidos intentos de mostrarme la realidad, una que negaba para luego aceptarla sin alternativa, obligada a aceptarlo, obligada a escucharlo, obligada a vivirlo, obligada a creerlo.

_Falta algo más…._

Por eso te resistías a mis caricias, a mis besos, a mis roces, te resistías por que sabias que tocarme seria un insulto, te resistías por que sabias que tarde o temprano yo conocería la verdad, te resistías por que sabias que una vez que correspondías una caricia, un beso o siquiera un roce no podrías parar, te resistías por que sabias que soy tu debilidad, contra mi es imposible vencer, te resistías y yo insiste hasta hacerte caer, pero supongo que con ella tampoco podías vencer, tampoco te podías resistir lo suficiente o tal vez…………… ni siquiera intentastes….

Lo aparto sin cuidado, no quiero tenerlo cerca, su aroma me da asco, su presencia me irrita, su mirada desolada me hace sonreír y para sorpresa mía, el también sonríe, lo sabe, mi hipocresía habla por si misma, es evidente, mi pobre actitud impasible no ha engañado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi misma, el llora y yo ya las lagrimas deje caer, el se arrodilla y yo ya arrodillada estaba, el suplica perdón y yo ya suplicaba la mentira, solo déjame cubrir la verdad con mi silencio, solo déjame cubrirla y así el sufrimiento me abandonara, déjame cubrirla y tu tacto no será mas que un insulto, déjame cubrirla.

Pasan unos segundos y ni un movimiento se ha hecho, pasan unos segundos de los cuales no hacemos mas que mirarnos, pasan unos segundos donde nuestras lagrimas son las únicas que hablan, que gritan nuestra amargura, pasan unos segundos donde nos preguntamos que pasara después, pasan unos segundos y nos acercamos temerosamente, pasan unos segundos y los metros pasaron a ser centímetros, pasan unos segundos y nuestros labios están cerca de rozarse, pasan unos segundos y yo vuelvo la cara, provocando así un calido beso en mi mejilla.

Te retiras y me miras, me comprendes, por eso asientes, te levantas y me ayudas a mi a levantarme, si supieras que aun de pie yo sigo en el suelo, ahora frente a frente estamos y ni una palabra se ha cruzado, con nerviosismo ajusto la delgada sabana a mi cuerpo, lo notas y con paciencia recoges mi ropa que se encuentra esparcida en todas direcciones del, hace un momento, acogedor cuarto, a pesar de tu presencia ahora es frió y solitario, me la entregas con delicadeza sin perder contacto alguno con mi mirada, la tomo y antes de que te vayas me dirijo hacia al baño, captando tu el mensaje de que quiero que te quedes, te quedas.

Minutos después salgo del pequeño baño, a pesar de que el vapor me envolvió sigo sintiendo el frió que se apodera de mi piel, salgo y tu aroma deje atrás, ese que me embriagaba, ese que se ahora anhelo, ese que de seguro esta impregnado en la sabana, mezclado dulcemente con el mío, del cual tu dices que te encanta.

Salgo y encuentro en la misma posición en que te deje, de pie, dándole la espalda a la puerta, con la mirada perdida y las manos en los bolsillos, te escucho suspirar con pesadez varias veces, mientras veo como pequeñas gotas salen libremente de tus ojos para chocar con ferocidad en el suelo y tu, ni importancia le das, estas tan distraído que no notas mi presencia, no notas mi intensa mirada, no notas mis pasos acercándose, estas tan distraído que te sobresaltas al sentir como te abrazo por detrás, descansado mi cabeza en tu ancha espalda, entrelazando mis dedos a la altura de tu abdomen y a pesar de que te pido en silencio una caricia, permaneces inmóvil.

Otra vez siento el vació en mi pecho y muerdo delicadamente tu camisa en un inútil intento de controlar el doloroso llanto, pero no puedo, me es imposible, te abrazo mas fuerte y lloro, lo sabes, lo sientes, das la vuelta lentamente como dudando de tu acción y sin esperarlo me abrazas fuertemente y yo me aferro a ti aun mas, siento como hundes tu rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, humedeciéndolo a su vez con tus silenciosas lagrimas y seguimos llorando, y seguimos abrazados y seguimos sufriendo.

Ahora los dos sabemos que esta es la despedida, ahora los dos sabemos que tu piel ya no rozara la mía, ahora los dos sabemos que ya nuestras miradas no se cruzaran demostrando el mismo sentimiento, ahora los dos sabemos que nuestros labios no volverán a unirse, ahora los dos sabemos que a pesar que no podemos vivir sin el otro nos vemos obligados a separarnos, ahora los dos sabemos que lo nuestro fue lo mejor y será lo mejor que nos haya pasado o nos pasara, ahora los dos sabemos que nunca llegaremos a amar a otra persona como nos amamos, fue hermoso, mientras duro.

Ya debemos separarnos

Ya debemos olvidarnos

Ya debemos despedirnos

Y nos besamos

Por última vez

Lo se

Lo sabes

Lo sabemos

"_Te amo"_

"_Yo también te amo"_

"_Lo siento"_

"_Yo también lo siento"_

"_No me olvides"_

"_No lo haré, pero debo"_

"_Lo se, es lo mejor"_

"_Trata de ser feliz"_

"_Lo intentare"_


	34. Por que sonríes Aly?

No se por donde empezar  
Lo único que se es que ya quiero terminar  
El tiempo pasó  
Las cosas cambiaron  
La fe que me mantenía  
Este día la ahogaron.

Mi sangre empieza ha arder  
La desesperación  
Rodea mi ser  
Lágrimas empiezan a correr  
Por miedo a caer.

Si pudiera entender  
La razón de mi ser  
O dejar de lastimar  
A los que quiero de verdad  
Lastimo sin pensar  
Sufro sin desear  
Y desde que puedo recordar  
No he podido llegar  
Al lugar donde deseo estar.

Ya quiero acabar  
Con esta angustia en mi interior  
Ya quiero terminar con mi confusión  
Quisiera estar en un lugar   
Donde no me juzguen por lo que soy  
Donde me miren sin rencor.

Quiero estar en paz  
Con los de mí alrededor  
Estar sin llorar  
Por la desesperación.

No se como terminar  
Solo se que no quiero recordar  
Nada de lo que en mí pasado esta.

Ahora con el alma desolada empiezo a caminar, ahora con las lagrimas secas empiezo a olvidar, ahora con los profundos suspiros empiezo a sentir, sentir el vació, cuando no estas tu, y mi mente se encargara de recordar, lo que mas me mata, lo que mas me duele, lo que mas odio, ya no estarás ahí, esperando con tus calidos brazos, ya todo se ha ido, ya todo abandone, ya todo debe de ser un simple recuerdo, un hermoso recuerdo.

Me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora en aquel solitario cuarto, me pregunto que estarás pensando, o tal vez que estarás sintiendo, me pregunto que pasara ahora y mientras me contengo con todo mi ser de no volver sobre mis pasos y estrecharte para no soltarte nunca mas empiezo a divisar la cruel realidad, esa que no desee ver, esa que ocultaba, la realidad de la cual yo me escondía.

Tus benditos labios dejaron en los míos su sabor exquisito, tu embriagador aroma cubre hasta el más mínimo centímetro de mi cuerpo, tus delicadas manos dejan inexistentes marcas sobre mi rostro y desafortunado soy por no sentirlas en mi piel una vez más, sabiendo que si regreso la oportunidad de estar envuelto en ti es inevitable, se que estarás ahí si decido volver, se que estos besos, esas caricias, esos suspiros y por que no, esos gemidos no tardaran de repetirse hasta el cansancio y aun así, sigo caminando, ni un segundo mis pies han de dudar, de eso me encargo yo.

Ya frente a las puertas del Comedor estoy, se que una vez que las cruzo ya la posibilidad de regresar se esfumara hasta parecer un seductor sueño, que estoy seguro que falta no me hará en las noches, tu encantadora sonrisa me recuerda la razón por la que aun sigo de pie, la razón por la cual no decido rendirme y así escarparme de todo, menos de ti, a ti te llevaría, se a donde sea que el viento me lleve confiado estoy de que tu estarás ahí, a mi lado, pero cruzo la puerta, y nuestra despedida ha de convertirse en un sueño, ya debo de olvidarte.

Mis pies se dirigen inmediatamente hacia mi novia, me pregunto si mi ausencia le ha de parecer muy sospechosa, tal vez sabia muy bien donde estaba, tal vez deba decirle exactamente donde estaba y si pregunta entonces le diré también que estaba haciendo, así me deja, después de gritarme la mil cosas que soy y luego si tengo suerte tendré el camino libre, tal vez ella me este esperando, me pregunto por que la deje, por que abandone ese cuarto, se que con el tiempo ella me perdonara, me lo dijo, sin mas no uso las palabras, me pregunto si mi actitud con las dos tiene una explicación razonable o simplemente jugué con las dos, se que no quería lastimarlas, me confundí, el aprecio y el cariño me han cegado, tal vez deba terminar esto, decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

Harry? Donde has estado? Por que tienes sangre en la boca? me pregunta ella, Alyson, uno de los motivos por el cual no me detuve, el "reemplazo" por así decirlo.

Estaba ocupándome de unos asuntos, ahora terminado y me mordí el labio accidentalmente le respondo con descaro y a la vez con nostalgia "ahora terminado", la pregunta que hace unos segundos esperaba para revelar la verdad y la deje pasar, solo por que yo quise.

Estas bien? Me preguntas mientras me evalúas con tu penetrante mirada…….te pareces tanto a ella…..

Si……..que ha pasado durante mi ausencia, algo interesante? Te pregunto con firme voz y tu sin titubear respondes

En unos minutos deben de estar por aquí

Cuantos exactamente?

Según Kleever en 23 minutos…

Perfecto, tienen todo preparado?

Si, todo esta listo, solo faltan las posiciones me dice al mismo tiempo en que me entrega dos mapas enrollados del castillo y sus alrededores, los tomo y los extiendo en la mesa mas próxima, la cual casualmente resulta ser la de Griffindor.

Un familiar aroma provoca un estremecimiento de mi parte mientras trazaba los caminos y posiciones de ataque, con curiosidad mi novia me ve y yo tratando de controlarme suelto un pequeño gruñido y vuelvo mi vista al mapa nuevamente, por suerte ella me imita. Con disimulo levanto la mirada hasta toparme con unos dulces castaños ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro al ver su tímida sonrisa para luego dirigirse con los otros prefectos y yo pretendiendo que nada paso sigo trazando los caminos.

Ya 11 minutos quedan para su llegada y ya todas las posiciones han sido tomadas con facilidad, ya todos los alumnos han sido enviados a sus respectivas salas comunes, de las cuales el peligro no abundara, excepto los profesores y los prefectos quienes decidieron quedarse y enfrentar sea lo que sea se avecina, se que esta tarde mi destino se definirá, se que hoy solo uno sobrevivirá, se que tal vez sea yo quien de mi ultimo suspiro, mi ultima mirada, pero se que si la muerte hace mi llamado estaré feliz, moriré teniendo el recuerdo, no…. el sueño, de tu aliento sobre mi piel, de tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo, de tus besos que me devoraron sin parar, de tu aroma envolviéndome, de tus involuntarios sonidos los cuales provocaban mas deseo en mi, de las marcas de tus uñas dejando el rastro de cada rincón que recorrías, moriré feliz sabiendo que te tuve una vez mas y te pertenecí como ningún otro.

Impidiendo que los recuerdos empiecen a invadir mi mente otra vez y así perder la noción del tiempo, camino de un lado a otro, asegurándome que todo este en orden, me mantengo ocupado a pesar de que no hay nada de que preocuparse, nada que modificar o siquiera arreglar. Inquieto por mentirle a mi novia, si se le puede llamar así a la persona que engaño descaradamente, me le acerco lentamente para luego susurrarle al oído, sabiendo de la atenta mirada de Hermione, que debo hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible, al finalizar esto, ella me mira con un brillo extraño y asiente sin mucha convicción.

4 minutos quedan y ya se siente en el aire las ansias, los nervios e incluso de incertidumbre. Escuchando unos ligeros pasos me aproximo a la puerta, ante la atenta mirada de todos y sin dudarlo abro las puertas para luego encontrarme un rostro impasible, unos ojos demostrando contenida emoción y una voz grave y profunda se escucho al hablar.

"Ya están aquí" dijo y yo sonreí, segundos después un mínimo de 50 mortigafos hicieron presencia, y en frente de ellos, como es de esperarse, encapuchado estaba Voldemort.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí, al parecer ya éramos esperados dice Voldemort con su típica voz de ultratumba que provoco en mi solo indiferencia.

Como siempre Tom, han sido muy obvios con su llegada, por lo cual me tome la libertad de darte la bienvenida, no creo que haya algún problema con ello Le respondo yo fríamente y sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Para nada, después de todo, con o sin bienvenida, todos morirán, al menos que si ruegan lo suficiente podría perdonarlos, obviamente tendrán que servirme dice para luego reírse rompiendo así el tenso silencio y estúpidamente seguido de las risas de sus "aliados", por así decirlo.

Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro de ello Tom digo con burla y desprecio al mismo tiempo en que daba un paso adelante.

¿Quieres apostar? Pregunta con brusquedad y sin quedar atrás, da también un paso adelante, quedando así a centímetros de distancia.

¿Por qué no? Digo con absoluta confianza y sin esperar mas, saco mi varita, manteniéndola en alto, al mismo tiempo en que Voldemort saca la suya, segundos después todos alzaron sus varitas.

Estoy algo apurado, podría haber una forma de aligerar esta insignificante batalla, tal vez ir directo al punto, así evitando los inútiles hechizos de rutina ¿No crees? Al menos que sea muy pesado para ti Tom

Estas muy confiado de tus habilidades Potter, deberías saber que hasta Colagusano podría derrotarte con un simple Expeliarmus dice entre risas

Me subestimas Riddle, si más no recuerdo te he derrotado más de…….. Bueno, son tantas que hasta cuesta llevar la cuenta le respondo, provocando para mi satisfacción, su ira.

Voy a disfrutar mucho tu muerte Potter, debes agradecérmelo después de todo, yo podría reunirte con tus mediocres padres y hasta tu padrino, el cual si rogaba por su muerte

CALLATE!

Por que tan sensible Potter? No te molesta mucho el hecho de ser huérfano verdad?

No tanto como a ti Tom, por que no dejamos de perder el tiempo de una vez por todas!

Como quieres…….

Avada Kadabra! Pronunciamos los dos al mismo tiempo, ocasionando una vez mas la conexión de nuestras varitas, mientras a nuestros alrededores la batalla entre mortigafos y aurores, profesores y prefectos había comenzado…

Mira quien decidió sacar las garritas… escucho decir de una voz muy familiar mientras arrastraba sus palabras, "Malfoy" pensé inmediatamente - no se ni para que estas aquí, todas las sangras sucias son solo un estorbo termino de decir para luego quitarse su capucha, dejando ver su identidad, Lucius Malfoy

No estés tan seguro Malfoy, estoy segura que te llevaras varias sorpresas dice la castaña con su típica de voz confiada y yo mientras luchaba cansadamente contra Voldemort no podía evitar temer de ella, de su vida

Sorpresas de una inútil como tu? Es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida. Crucio!

La castaña se limita a sonreír nada más, luego de esquivar con gran agilidad la maldición imperdonable y atacar sin darle tiempo a su contrincante de esquivarlo.

Expelliarmus! Petrificatus Totalus!

Hasta los hechizos más simples pueden ser los mas eficaces dice la castaña con autosuficiencia al petrificado cuerpo del mortigafo mientras recogía la varita de su contrincante y la guardaba en su impecable túnica, para luego dirigirse en ayuda de los otros prefectos, seguida de mi orgullosa mirada, la cual ella no noto.

No te estarás cansando Potter dice Voldermort con firmeza, tratando de disimular el cansancio de su cuerpo

Si apenas estamos empezando respondo yo mientras siento mis piernas temblar y sabiendo que no podré aguantar por mucho tiempo al ver los rayos acercándose, me tiro al suelo lo suficiente rápido para esquivar los hechizos, luego de asegurarme que no hay nadie detrás mío. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción me vuelvo a levantar, viendo la sorprendida mirada de Voldermort al creer que tenia la batalla ganada y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco con rapidez.

Daggers Sanguinanti! Y como esperaba cientas de filosas dagas se dirigían con gran velocidad hacia mi enemigo, sabiendo que esa maldición lo iba a dejar sumamente débil siguió sin importarme, quería hacerlo sufrir, por todo lo que me ha hecho, por todo lo que ha hecho a inocentes personas, que su sangre derramada yo miraba entre sueños, cortesía de el mismo.

Crucio! AVADA KADABRA! Grite al máximo que mis pulmones me preemitieron, ocasionando las miradas de todos los presentes, incluso los mortigafos que permanecieron inmóviles y sorprendidos por la muerte del mago mas "temible" de todos.

Segundos después aun reinaba el abrupto silencio, todos aun estaban en la posición como estaban, sin mover ni un músculo, mientras yo con la respiración agitada veía la sangre esparcida de Voldemort por todo el frió suelo, lo había logrado, lo he derrotado.

Escucho nombrar la maldición Cruciatus a mi derecha, despertando así a los otros mortigafos, que atacaron con aun mas fiereza al ver su líder muerto, vuelvo la cara y me quede paralizado al ver donde era enviado ese hechizo, sin embargo al segundo después reaccione y corrí mientras gritaba su nombre, la cual estaba de espaldas al hechizo y sin saber ni idea de lo que estaba por llegarle.

Hermione! Y se volvió a la vez que yo saltaba sobre ella, justo a tiempo para impedir que la maldición imperdonable chocara en su cuerpo.

Apretando la mandíbula para así ahogar un gemido de dolor quede encima de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza soportando el intenso dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, a causa de Bellatriz, la dueña de la maldición.

Poco tiempo después, abrí los ojos para verme reflejado en tus ojos color miel que tanto me gustan, quien en ese momento me veían con suma preocupación; al saber que el dolor estaba desapareciendo te aferrastes a mi con fuerza mientras temblabas, yo sin pensarlo te correspondí el abrazo, pero al segundo después me separe quedando solo a centímetros de tu hermoso rostro, y hipnotizado te contemple a pesar de la situación que nos rodeaba, tu temerosa acortabas la distancia que nos separaba y yo, sabiendo de tus intenciones, me dedicaba a esperar…

HARRY! Un grito ensordecedor me despertó del estado en que me encontraba y la realidad de mi alrededor me impacto en gran manera, preocupado me levante y busque hacia el dueño de la voz que gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente, buscando una forma de ayuda, y la encontré, como en cámara lenta la vi ir hacia atrás a causa del poderoso hechizo que la había afectado, choco contra el suelo con fuerza y empecé a correr, olvidando completamente de la situación en que estaba hace unos segundos, al llegar a ella, me deslice hasta que pude sostener ese terriblemente golpeado cuerpo de mi novia.

Harry me dices con voz débil y entrecortada, con lágrimas en los ojos vi su cuerpo, que tenía múltiples heridas, mientras sentía un espeso y calido líquido envolvía mis manos, estaba sangrando.

No hables le digo yo suavemente mientras lloraba en silencio al saber lo que iba a pasar, sintiéndome sumamente culpable, le limpie sus lagrimas, que derramaba de dolor que sufría, con mis manos ensangrentadas, manchando así su pálido rostro.

Harry yo….yo tengo….que…..decir….te….alg…..o…. dice con mucho esfuerzo mientras hacia constantemente muecas de dolor

Tranquila, no hables, cuando te recuperes me dirás, no te preocupes le digo mientras agarro su mano derecha que reposaba en su pecho

No…. Dice mientras agarra mi mano débilmente y la guiaba lentamente a su vientre- Yo….est….es…..yo…...emb….. La veo tratando de completar la frase que ya sabia, solo al verla guiar mi mano hacia su vientre, lo supe y mas culpable me sentía, un odio hacia mi mismo era lo único que sentía, desprecio hacia mi mismo.

Desde cuando? Le pregunte con voz entrecortada y la vi tratando de sonreír al ver que ya sabia

Do….s…me….mes… Y sigues sin poder completar siquiera una frase, sabiendo que te queda poco tiempo, me armo de valor y aprovecho el miserable tiempo que me queda para confesarte todo, tienes el derecho a saberlo

Aly, yo….yo lo siento…. por todo, no te merezco, yo…..yo te engañe con…. con Hermione…. lo siento, en serio lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte daño, lo sabes, yo te quiero mucho, en serio me importas…….perdóname, soy un idiota, debí decírtelo antes, no quería jugar contigo, no quería lastimarte, por favor créeme te digo mientras veía como mis lagrimas caen sobre tu rostro libremente y tu solo sonreías, muy poco, pero sonreías

Lo….s…se….dices sorprendiéndome y sin poder articular palabra alguna – Te…..te….aamo…..dem….de…..mas….ia…do…. Terminas de decir y mas miserable me sentía por no corresponder tus sentimientos, te miro a los ojos con arrepentimiento y noto que a pesar que te das cuenta que no te quiero como tu a mi, sigues sonriendo

Lo siento Aly, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento decía mientras como veía como cerrabas delicadamente tus parpados para no abrirlos nunca mas y mi mano que reposaba en tu vientre, dejo de sentir el movimiento que causaba tu pausada respiración, volví a ver el lugar donde iba a estar mi futuro hijo, otra muerte mas de la que me siento mas culpable, mi mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia tu pálido rostro que aun conservaba esa única belleza y esa ligera sonrisa que aun quedo impresado en esa delicada boca, sonreías y no se por que, no te pregunte, no pude preguntarte, lo único que de mi boca salían eran miles de disculpas y aun así, actuabas como si no había nada de que perdonar.

Lo siento volví a decir, a pesar de que sabia que no me escuchabas, totalmente arrepentido seguí llorando, mientras mecía tu cuerpo inerte en mis débiles brazos y seguía repitiendo – lo siento…..lo siento….lo siento….

Sin darme cuenta que solo mis sollozos y mis inútiles palabras creaban un eco en cada rincón del lugar en que estábamos, ya los mortigafos se han retirado, ya la batalla había finalizado y las miradas están en mi, otros lloran por las perdidas, otros no reaccionan, otros solo miran.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo a pasado, si segundos o minutos o quizás horas desde que mecía su cuerpo entre mis brazos, me levante, ahí me di cuenta de las miradas, de las perdidas, de la retirada, con su inerte cuerpo aun en mis brazos camine con paso pesado hacia las puertas del Comedor y mientras caminaba, la vi, su mano cubría su boca en busca de ahogar los sollozos y sus lagrimas se deslizaban, una tras otra, me vio y desdichado yo, desvié la mirada, "Así no" murmure mas no omite ni un sonido, pero a pesar de que no lo dije, ya ella sabia, el obstáculo que había en nuestra relación, ya no es un obstáculo, pero así no, no de esta forma.

Mientras me dirigía hacia las afueras de este castillo, aun con su inerte cuerpo en mis brazos, seguí llorando, caminaba pesadamente, con la angustia en mi pecho, con repugnancia hacia mi mismo, me alejaba, sentía mi debilidad, sabia que pronto iba a caer, iba a caer de rodillas, pero seguía caminando, seguía llorando, seguía sufriendo, seguía odiando y volví a ver ese pálido rostro, y volví a ver esa sonrisa y volví a sentirme mas miserable.

Por que sonríes Aly? Dime por que sonríes?


	35. All For Love

All For Love (Todo por amor)

Bryan Adams With Rod Stewart, and Sting

When it's love you give

I'll be a man of good faith

then in love you live.

I'll make a stand. I won't break

I'll be the rock you can build on,

be there when you're old,

to have and to hold.

When there's love inside

I swear I'll always be strong

then there's a reason why.

I'll prove to you we belong

I'll be the wall that protects you

from the wind and the rain,

from the hurt and pain.

Let's make it all for one and all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want,

The one you need,

Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.

When there's someone that should know

Then just let your feelings show

And make it all for one and all for love.

When it's love you make

I'll be the fire in your night.

When it's love you take.

I will defend, I will fight

I'll be there when you need me.

When honor's at stake,

This vow I will make

That it's all for one and all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want,

The one you need.

Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.

When there's someone that should know

Then just let your feelings show

And make it all for one and all for love.

Don't lay out love to rest

Cause we can stand up to the test.

We got everything, that and more

Then we had planned,

More than the rivers that run the land.

We've got it all, in our hands.

Now it's all for one and all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want

The one you need,

Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.

When there's someone that should know

then just let your feelings show.

When there's someone that you want,

when there's someone that you need

Let's make it all, all for one and all for love.


End file.
